Tropicália Gleek - 2º temporada
by SeteEntediados
Summary: Rachel Berry vive aventuras ao lado de vigilantes com poderes extraordinários enquanto luta por um lugar ao sol – ternativo.
1. Teaser

Os olhos estavam vermelhos, com leve brilho opaco. Nada que a incomodasse, uma vez que dominava suficientemente bem as habilidades sobre-humanas que possuía. A questão era treiná-las à exaustão para que nenhum acidente acontecesse e, também, para que pudesse atuar em ações maiores. Quanto mais treino, mais controle. Fato.

Respirou fundo o ar úmido da floresta. Estava frio e havia um pouco de neblina que trazia a garoa. Não era como Quinn Fabray, que se sentia confortável em baixas temperaturas. Ao menos o frio era suportável. Caso contrário, nenhum dos outros estaria ali também. Onde exatamente, não sabia ainda.

Preparou-se para chegar ao objetivo: pegar a fita dourada que estava amarrada a um tronco de uma árvore metros pelo menos 300 metros a frente. Tinha tempo limite para alcançar e alguns obstáculos. O exercício era como uma brincadeira cansativa, mas instrutiva. Um salve-bandeirinha que às vezes brincava com algumas das crianças na escola na hora do intervalo ou nos dias de atividades físicas. Aquele salve-bandeirinha, no entanto, seria um pouco mais radical.

Ouviu o sino e correu. Podia ouvir passadas rápidas paralelas que sabia ser de Santana Lopez. De repente, um pedaço de tronco foi jogado à frente, fazendo com que ela saltasse. Outro foi jogado em seguida. Desta vez, no reflexo, fez com que a energia saísse da palma da mão em direção ao objeto. A força do impacto do deslocamento do ar fez com que o tronco mudasse de trajetória.

Outros objetos apareceram à frente. Mas estes não eram simplesmente jogados. Pareciam voar controlador por controle remoto, em vez de serem simplesmente jogados e arremessados. Tal poder pertencia a Matt Rutherford. Ela parou a corrida para tentar atingir os objetos. Mirava a mão em direção a eles e liberava pequenas doses do poder de projeção de energia. Era como Tony Stark vestido em sua armadura de ferro. A energia projetada nas mãos que servia para voar também poderia ser usada para atingir os inimigos. No caso, não havia tecnologia. Era um processo natural. E a projeção da energia deslocava o ar.

Conseguiu se livrar de dois objetos, mas foi atingida por outros dois. A pancada no braço foi a pior. Se parasse para pensar, lamentaria o arranhão que o casaco não evitou, além do roxo que apareceria logo mais. O outro objeto a atingiu no ombro sem comprometer.

Percebeu que havia mais a caminho e continuou a corrida. Usava o poder e reflexos para se livrar dos obstáculos. Às vezes tinha de projetar a energia para desviá-los, às vezes precisava pular. Quase caiu duas vezes, mas continuou a avançar. Até ver o laço dourado amarrado. Sorriu por ter obtido sucesso e parou de correr a poucos metros do objetivo. Sentia-se o máximo.

Quando estendeu a mão para pegá-lo, foi surpreendida por um banho de água parcialmente congelada que a fez recuar e gritar de raiva. Olhou para cima e viu Artie Abrams voando alguns metros acima. O colega sorriu.

"Quinn mandou perguntar se a água está suficientemente gelada?"

Rachel cuspiu um pouco da água que entrou na boca e mostrou o dedo médio para o colega, que gargalhou. Santana Lopez apareceu à frente, pegou a faixa dourada e tocou o sino.

"Tempo esgotado, hobbit. Nunca perca o foco do seu objetivo."

Rachel Berry observou a amiga virar as costas e voltar para a cabana. Olhou para cima e agüentou as risadinhas de Artie, que voou na mesma direção da líder. Chutou uma pedrinha e gritou de desgosto. Em seguida, sentindo o corpo gelar de verdade, encolheu os braços e os pressionou contra o próprio tronco.

"Como eu posso ser uma vigilante se os próprios vigilantes me sabotam?" – desabafou para si mesma.

"Mova-se Berry" – Matt lhe deu tapinhas gentis nas costas ao passar por ela – "Ou vai congelar."

Suspirou mais uma vez e seguiu os colegas vigilantes em direção à "base" do grupo. Só esperava que ninguém tivesse gasto toda a água quente da cabana. Precisava de um banho urgente.


	2. Novas dinâmicas, velhas rotinas

"_Uma organização criminosa especialista em desmanche de carros roubados foi desarticulada na noite do último sábado com a prisão de sete suspeitos de pertencer ao grupo. Cinco homens e duas mulheres foram encontrados amarrados em uma oficina que funcionava legalmente no setor noroeste da cidade por volta das 20 horas após policiais receberem denúncia anônima. Junto com os suspeitos foram encontradas supostas provas, como vídeos, documentos, e os próprios carros roubados. Pelas características do caso, a polícia atribui a ação aos Vigilantes, o grupo de renegados de um projeto secreto do governo que..."_

A imagem da televisão desapareceu de repente. Kurt Hummel olhou para o lado e viu uma mal-humorada Rachel Berry com o controle remoto em mãos. Ela resmungou e levantou-se do sofá.

"Não quer ver o que Santana e os amigos dela aprontaram desta vez?" – Kurt provocou.

"Não!" – foi até a pia do espaço em que ficava a cozinha e começou a lavar o liquidificador que usara minutos antes para bater a vitamina de frutas para o café da manhã.

"Por quê?"

"Apenas não quero."

Sentia-se frustrada por ser deixada de fora. Definitivamente o objetivo dela não era vestir uma máscara e sair pulando de prédio em prédio, como Santana fazia quase que diariamente, ou se envolver nas grandes investigações. Queria simplesmente ser incluída. Em outras palavras: saber tudo que se passa entre os Vigilantes. Por mais que conhecesse o grupo, freqüentasse a cabana, e treinasse para domar os poderes, a parte heróica era mantida em segredo. Sabia que Santana e Matt eram os principais responsáveis pelo trabalho pesado, que Artie e Mercedes (que nem tinha poderes) se ocupavam com as principais investigações. Até mesmo Quinn tinha o seu papel ao ser uma espécie de ponte de comunicação. Rachel nunca entendeu como isso funciona, mas ela sabia que Quinn também não era especialista alguma em tecnologia, ainda assim, era parte ativa do grupo. Pensava que até mesmo Beth sabia mais.

"Problemas no paraíso?" – Kurt insistiu – "Algo que tenha acontecido naquele dia em que você voltou ensopada para casa após fazer a sua sessão semanal de tai chi?" – tomou um gole de café. O tom era de relativo ciúmes. Não tinha problemas em dividir o tempo livre da melhor amiga com outra pessoa, ou pessoas, mas Rachel costumava contar-lhe tudo. Não mais depois que descobriu ter poderes e começou a se envolver com Santana, que ele sabia ser parte ativa dos Vigilantes. Rachel passou a ser evasiva e superficial ao contar sobre as manhãs de sábado que as duas passavam juntas supostamente fazendo tai chi.

O que Kurt sabia: que a melhor amiga era uma pessoa especial com poderes sobrenaturais que se manifestaram tardiamente, em teoria por causa do trauma que sofreu com o estupro quase-consumado. Pelo menos foi o que Santana disse no dia em que ela se dispôs visitar Kurt semanas depois do incidente da explosão do apartamento. Sim, ela era a vigilante que ganhou notoriedade no Youtube ao segurar uma caminhonete que estava prestes a despencar de uma ponte, algo que impressionou muito ao jovem rapaz. Presumidamente, Santana buscava Rachel quase todo sábado de manhã para fazer tai chi num parque, mas não era permitido a ele acompanhar ou saber o que se passava nas tais aulas. O que era verdade. Antes de treinar ou interagir com os demais integrantes do grupo, Rachel e Santana faziam tai chi juntas e às vezes até tinham companhia de Quinn e Matt.

O que Kurt não sabia: da identidade dos demais vigilantes, para onde Rachel ia quase todos os sábados pela manhã, o que ela realmente fazia por lá.

De qualquer forma, Kurt sabia que era fundamental manter o segredo para garantir a segurança da melhor amiga.

"Vamos acabar nos atrasando hoje" – Rachel mudou de assunto enquanto pegava a massa de panquecas.

"Você vai se atrasar hoje. Eu já estou tomando o meu café, querida."

"Não vai me dar carona?"

Kurt olhou para a expressão de cachorrinho abandonado e fingiu não se importar.

"Não me atrase, Rachel Berry. Hoje é dia de avaliação."

...

Ao contrário de Rachel, as notícias da manhã deixaram Quinn Fabray particularmente satisfeita. Porque foi a própria quem iniciou a investigação dos vigilantes após achar curioso o fato de ela viu num documento que um dos clientes da firma de advocacia Fish, onde passou a trabalhar como secretária, tinha uma renda declarada modesta demais para possuir uma coleção invejável de carros de luxo. O tal cliente era um sócio-fantasma da oficina de desmanche e chefe da quadrilha. As investigações levaram quase dois meses e quando eles conseguiram reunir provas irrefutáveis, Santana e Matt agiram para pegar os integrantes da quadrilha, inclusive o chefe.

Quinn não patrulhava nas ruas. Não fazia o estilo, até porque não era tão boa assim com socos e pontapés. Tão pouco isso lhe atraía. Mas estava ficando boa no papel de central de comunicações, ou watcher, como Artie definiu uma vez. Nos dias de missões coordenadas, ela tinha ouvido muito bom para acompanhar o movimento da polícia pelo rádio e informar os outros vigilantes, era esperta suficiente para auxiliar Artie com o computador pela rapidez em que aprendia a usar os softwares.

"Beth" – alertou a filha assim que desligou a televisão – "escove os dentes que precisamos ir à escola, docinho. Matt já deve estar nos esperando lá embaixo."

A menininha enfiou todo o biscoito na boca antes de correr para o banheiro escovar os dentes. Quinn deixava se higienizar sozinha para criar independência desde cedo. Apenas auxiliava no banho e escovava os dentes da filha à noite antes de dormir para garantir uma limpeza de qualidade. No mais, Quinn deixava a filha à vontade para escolher as próprias roupas, por exemplo, e assim, deixava desenvolver a própria personalidade.

"Beth!" – chamou mais uma vez a filha quando percebeu a demora. Ao entrar no banheiro, foi surpreendida com o espelho desenhado com pasta de dente enquanto a filha estava pendurada na pia. Correu para apanhá-la antes que acontecesse um acidente – "Quantas vezes já lhe disse que não pode subir na pia?" – bronqueou.

"Não gostou do desenho?" – a menina disse chorosa enquanto Quinn se apressou a limpá-la propriamente.

"Você sabe que os desenhos só ficam bonitos nos locais apropriados. O espelho do banheiro não é um deles."

"Mas mamãe..."

"Nada disso, Elizabeth Kohan" – Quinn queria se chutar sempre quando dizia o sobrenome da filha. Odiava o fato de Beth ter o sobrenome do pai em vez do Fabray. Deu alguns tapinhas no bumbum da filha – "Vá colocar um casaco. Matt está nos esperando."

Olhou para o espelho e suspirou por aquela arte ter tempo de vida prolongado. Pelo menos até meados da tarde quando chegava do trabalho e se aprontava rapidamente para as aulas noturnas na faculdade comunitária. Pegou um casaco que estava em cima da cadeira que mantinha dentro do quarto e correu para pegar o elevador junto com Beth. Ali, em cima da mesmíssima cadeira, por de baixo do casaco retirado, estava a máscara negra de vigilante. Assessório que raramente usava, mas que tinha satisfação em possuir.

...

"Se alguém tocar ou esbarrar no meu prédio, eu juro que mato!" – Santana advertiu aos colegas. Tomava café da manhã ao lado da maquete do edifício que desenhou para uma das classes do curso de Arquitetura.

"Onde pretende colocar esse arranha-céu?" – Tina sorriu para os colegas de universidade e tomou um pouco do achocolatado. Ela ainda se considerava amiga próxima de todos eles, apesar da debandada do grupo teatral que levou, inclusive, Rachel Berry, uma dos integrantes originais.

"Por enquanto, na mesa do professor" – Santana disse com a habitual confiança – "Não é exatamente um arranha-céu. É um prédio projetado para ter 32 andares, que considero o tamanho limite ideal de um edifício imponente para que ele não polua tanto assim o visual de uma cidade."

"Poluir?"

"Você tem idéia da quantidade absurda de recursos que um prédio desses de cem andares consome? Sou uma arquiteta, baby, mas tenho obrigação de olhar minhas obras para o lado social."

"Quem diria que Satan pode ser ecologicamente correta?" – Artie gargalhou e olhou para o relógio – "Muito bem, ladies, vou nessa."

Santana não ouviu as notícias do início do dia. Não fazia questão. Deixava tal hábito para Mercedes Jones, afinal, ela era a jornalista do grupo: aquela que era viciada em informações. Sim, Santana desconfiava que a colega era viciada em notícias, daquelas que ficava nervosa quando corria os olhos nos principais sites e não via manchetes novas depois de 15 minutos. Talvez fosse uma síndrome entre as inúmeras que surgiram por causa da rede. De um jeito ou de outro, a vigilante não ligava muito para tais coisas. Mercedes disse o destaque que deram no noticiário sobre a ação mais recente do grupo. Então era isso mesmo. Não ficava alegre ou envaidecida. Não sobre tal trabalho, que para ela era pura obrigação. Vaidade mesmo ela sentia quando fazia um bom projeto. Aí sim gostava de ser elogiada.

Terminou o café da manhã no refeitório e pegou a maquete do edifício.

...

Quinn chegou ao trabalho com o habitual atraso de dez minutos. Nada que comprometesse o ponto uma vez que os advogados em si chegavam sempre uma hora depois do início do expediente. O senhor Fish, sócio majoritário, por exemplo, só aparecia no escritório pela tarde exceto quando tinha um grande caso em andamento. Neste caso, Quinn aprendeu desde a primeira semana, todos precisam madrugar. O que ela não esperava era que a prisão de Bennedick Bronson, o sócio da oficina de desmanche de carros roubados, fosse provocar tanto agito.

"Dra. Powell já chegou?" – perguntou à colega. A advogada a quem ela costumava se reportar, tal como aos assistentes dela, era uma das que só aparecia pouco antes de meio dia. Daí o espanto.

"E não está muito feliz" – Rose, a chefe das secretárias, sussurrou – "Se eu fosse você, agilizava a agenda dela para ontem."

"Sim senhora!" – Quinn fez um gesto como se cumprimentasse um capitão e sentou-se à mesa para trabalhar.

Quinn tratou de se concentrar no serviço. Não estava disposta a ficar além do horário e ter de pedir para Matt tomar conta de Beth no período da tarde quando ele próprio tinha muito que fazer na obra em que trabalhava no momento. Apesar de Matt sempre afirmar que ajuda Quinn a cuidar de Beth de bom grado, e também ser uma pessoa confiável, ele era um homem adulto e não era o pai dela.

Apesar da movimentação, o dia seguia sem grandes crises ou gritarias. Dra. Powell recebeu uma pessoa antes de sair do escritório para se encontrar com clientes, entre eles o próprio réu. Mal imaginava que o maior inimigo estava sentado à mesa na ante-sala do escritório fazendo trabalho de secretária. Muito menos imaginaria que a jovem bonita que ali estava, que estudava três vezes na semana à noite na faculdade comunitária e que chegou em algumas ocasiões a levar a filha ao escritório, era na verdade uma vigilante.

Holly Martinez, por outro lado, conhecia Quinn Fabray. Foi uma surpresa quando a ex-promotora pública entrou no escritório com seus óculos hipsters e sorriu para a secretária, ignorando os olhares desconfiados por ser a esposa do assassino condenado de Grant Fish, o filho do dono daquela firma.

"Ora, ora, há quanto tempo, Quinn" – ficou de frente para a secretária, que levou um susto a princípio, mas procurou recobrar a postura rapidamente.

"Olá Holly. Em que posso ajudá-la?" – estranhou por não ter visto a presença da ex-promotora agendada. As secretárias tinham acesso a planilha da internet com todas as agendas do dia e era ali que poderia verificar.

"Vim falar com uma pessoa e fiquei surpresa em te encontrar por aqui. Só vim te dizer olá."

"Olá!" – forçou um sorriso.

Quinn não estava certa das intenções de Holly Martinez. Não quando o marido dela estava numa ala especial de uma penitenciária que foi reformada especialmente para abrigar pessoas com dons especiais. Martinez era um condenado. Fato. Ele matou Grant Fish e foi uma das pessoas desmascaradas no caso do escândalo do programa secreto com pessoas especiais revelado meses atrás. Pelo que se lembrava das anotações que foram posteriormente destruídas, Martinez nunca revelou a parte em que foi o líder dos vigilantes. Mas Holly era uma mulher inteligente e sabia somar dois mais dois.

"Como vai a pequena Beth?"

"Muito bem. Está espoleta como sempre."

"Fico feliz, Quinn. Foi bom revê-la."

"Se tiver alguma coisa em que possa ajudar..."

"Não tenha o trabalho. Minha passagem aqui será breve."

Não estava mentindo. Quinn ficou de olho na movimentação de Holly e, de fato, ela ficou exatos 10 minutos dentro do escritório do dr. Zappa, um dos sócios minoritários da firma. Então foi embora. Holly não era uma pessoa que o dr. Fish, o dono da firma, gostaria de ver por ali, o que tornava a visita dela ainda mais intrigante.

"Não sabia que a conhecia" – Rose comentou.

"Apenas de vista..." – pela expressão que fazia, Rose não comprou a explicação – "Meu namorado conhecia Martinez. A gente se encontrou em algumas ocasiões, mas eu nunca parei para conversar com ela."

"Claro, como poderia esquecer. Seu namorado testemunhou acusando o marido da senhora Martinez."

"É..."

"Então o alô foi de intimidação?"

"Não sei qual a agenda dela" – Quinn disse frustrada – "E claramente ela não veio aqui para me ver."

Rose acenou. Quinn continuou o trabalho, mas deixou uma nota mental para não esquecer de comentar o ocorrido com os vigilantes. Tinha forte intuição que eles deveriam ficar de olho.

...

"Não sei de é razão para tanto alarde, Ice Q" – Mercedes disse ao telefone – "Já falou com Satan à respeito?"

"_Ela disse que vai mandar uma mensagem pro oráculo, mas que não deve ser nada demais. Só que eu te garanto, há alguma coisa errada_" – Quinn reclamou do outro lado da linha.

Oráculo era ninguém menos que Edward Hemon. O engenheiro optou por não voltar mais à cidade. Tinha medo. Mas ele continuou a ajudar os vigilantes no monitoramento de informações. Apenas Artie e Santana sabiam como falar com ele por linhas seguras.

"Então você fez o que tinha de fazer, querida. Não tente se envolver tanto. Ainda temos nossas vidas para tocar em frente, ok?"

"_Mas..._"

"Relaxa. Vá namorar. Brinque com sua filha. Acabamos de fechar algo grande, Ice. Temos direito aos nossos dois dias de folga."

Mercedes desligou o celular e mirou o olhar para o namorado, David, que a aguardava para almoçarem juntos. Passava por um período feliz. Começou a estagiar no principal jornal da cidade na editoria de notícias locais. Não se incomodava em cobrir briga de vizinhos por enquanto porque tinha um plano para conquistar o próprio espaço fazendo o menor número possível de inimigos e rivais, algo que sobrava dentro de uma redação. Para completar, ainda mantinha contato com Sue Sylvester, a jornalista mais conceituada da metrópole. Para completar, ainda fazia parte dos vigilantes. Por tudo isso, pensava que a vida era boa demais.

...

Rachel ainda fazia cara de poucos amigos enquanto sentava na lanchonete em frente à faculdade e comia um sanduíche vegetariano. A questão dos vigilantes não a aborrecia tanto assim. Não àquela altura do dia. Não quando o professor de teatro disse que daria a outra pessoa a chance de protagonizar a próxima produção. Justo a última que Rachel teria a chance de participar antes de se graduar. O curso era de apenas três anos e era tradição que um olheiro da Companhia de Teatro Profissional selecionava um ou dois alunos para fazer audições no grupo. Tratava-se de uma companhia fechada que costumava excursionar com as peças pelo estado, inclusive na metrópole. Era uma chance única e Rachel acreditava que se não conseguisse o papel principal, as chances que tinha em ser chamada seriam menores. Era o caminho mais fácil para um novato entrar na Companhia Profissional. O outro modo era passar pelas audições anuais que eram muito concorridas. Era isso ou ser um ator famoso chamado para brilhar em uma das produções. Teatro amador? A Companhia Profissional não olhava para eles.

"Rachel?"

A estudante olhou para cima e surpreendeu-se com o rosto familiar que não via a pouco mais de um mês.

"Senhor Schue! Que surpresa! O que faz aqui?"

"Estou aqui na redondeza pregando alguns cartazes para a estreia de Tropicália."

"Oh... Kurt mencionou que vocês conseguiram remontar tudo com novas pessoas."

"Posso me sentar?" – Rachel acenou ao antigo mentor, que agradeceu à gentileza – "Então... foi um baque quando metade do elenco saiu por causa daquela votação estúpida para expulsar Santana Lopez. Claro que o baque maior foi quando você saiu. Nunca imaginei..."

"Achei que esse fosse um assunto encerrado entre nós, senhor Schue" – Rachel interrompeu.

Até a metade que restava do sanduíche deixou de ser tão apetitosa devido ao estresse que era voltar sempre ao mesmo assunto toda vez em que cruzava com alguns dos amigos mais antigos, como Puck e Tina. Kurt era o único que parecia ter superado. Mas pudera: os dois moravam juntos e voltar sempre ao mesmo tema seria desgastante para a relação deles.

"Kurt mencionou que os novatos do elenco são menos bélicos do que a turma universitária de antes" – Rachel continuou o assunto, mas de outra maneira.

"Sim, sim... eles são... promissores. Marley é uma boa menina e está fazendo o seu papel com muita raça. Mas nós sabemos, sabe... que ela não é você" – diante do silêncio de Rachel, Schuester pegou um pequeno panfleto e o entregou para a ex-aluna – "Sei que Kurt deve ter te avisado, mas aqui está o dia e a hora da nossa estreia. Seria uma honra, Rachel Berry" – levantou-se da mesa – "Se me dá licença..."

"Senhor Schue" – disse rapidamente antes que ele virasse as costas e fosse embora de vez – "A honra seria minha. Eu estarei lá."

O diretor do teatro amador acenou e foi embora. Rachel olhou para o panfleto e suspirou. Tinha saudades do grupo e, principalmente, do poder que exercia nele. Era um lugar que, não importa como, ela sempre poderia ser a protagonista. A questão era: o teatro amador é um local apropriado para o crescimento? Nem tanto. Desde que começou a participar das montagens da faculdade comunitária que entrou em contato com um esquema mais próximo do profissional. Um bem mais intenso.

Sem mais, terminou o almoço e foi trabalhar. Era auxiliar da professora de música da escola de ensino fundamental e tinha duas turmas de crianças a ensinar a cantar.

...

Artie estava se habituando ao barulho pós-repercussão, como ele mesmo gostava de dizer. Era sempre assim: os vigilantes agiam, mostravam os resultados e nos dias posteriores a cidade entrava em polvorosa. Mesmo com algumas respostas dadas, o desmanche da oficina de carros roubados estava na boca do povo. O chefe da polícia parou, inclusive, para reclamar porque quando os agentes fazem o mesmo, não ganham a mesma atenção no noticiário. Artie tinha nada com isso e gostava da discrição, e esse era um ponto que ele concordava com o ex-chefe, Martinez. Por outro lado, nenhum vigilante ligava para a imprensa para noticiar o feito. Eles simplesmente agiam e deixavam as coisas acontecerem.

"Dizem que a menina que faz parte desses vigilantes é aquela que faz esculturas de gelo para casamentos com uma serra elétrica" – Artie olhou de relance para Tom, o colega de empresa que trabalha no departamento de engenharia mecânica. O sujeito ficou famoso por ser um prodígio que se formou aos 16 anos, montou a própria em presa nesse período, e faliu miseravelmente aos 23 por má administração e afogado em dívidas. Aos 25 começou a trabalhar na empresa para poder pagar o aluguel.

"Você diz isso..."

"Não é o que está lendo?" – o homem apontou para a tela do tablet de Artie.

"Sim. É a notícia do dia."

"Então?"

"Então o quê?"

"Qual a sua teoria?"

"Não tenho opinião formada" – Artie tentou encerrar o assunto. Desligou o computador e se preparou para começar o dia no trabalho.

"Imagine ela de armadura ou roupa de couro, como aquele uniforme maneiros do filme dos X-Men?" – Tom continuou a divagar. Ele, um geek típico, apesar de ser um adulto, ainda apreciava o universo de quadrinhos e super-heróis. Ficou particularmente empolgado com a existência de seres com poderes extra-humanos e daria de tudo para conhecer um deles. Mal sabia que o estagiário com quem conversava era um.

"Não acho que esses vigilantes usariam um uniforme. Tirando aquela da ponte no ano passado, ninguém realmente conseguiu filmar ou fotografar direito mais algum outro. Tem as testemunhas, as aparições e umas fotos borradas. Por isso não acho que eles sejam do tipo que querem mídia e um uniforme bonito."

"Eu faria um uniforme. E talvez alguns equipamentos. Talvez faria como em Kick-Ass."

"Ainda bem que Kick-Ass é ficção. Dá para imaginar a carnificina que seria? E a quantidade absurda de cores berrantes? Imagine o carnaval e os nomes ridículos."

"Não gosta?"

"Essas coisas são legais no gibi e nos filmes, onde ninguém se machuca ou morre de verdade. É onde você pode ver o Homem-Aranha correr com uma baleada e conseguir dar um alto espetacular de um prédio. Não dói e verdade, não incomoda, e ainda é legal de se ver. Mas na vida real, cara, um corte de papel na pele é um incômodo e ninguém consegue andar direito com dor nos rins."

Tom e Artie se encararam. O homem mais velho sabia que o estagiário tinha razão, mas o lado da fantasia era forte. Além disso, a dor dos vigilantes não era sentida no próprio corpo. Não sabia que Santana passou dois dias inteiros sofrendo dores horríveis pelo corpo e sem conseguir se movimentar direito por segurar uma caminhonete. Também não tinha idéia do quanto Artie ficava fadigado com o trabalho de investigação, como ele ficava com os braços doloridos sempre que precisava carregar um vigilante num voo. Assim como Brittany fica exausta toda vez que precisa curar, ou das dores de cabeça que Matt sente quando tenta ir além dos próprios limites. O que Tom diria sobre o que o medo de manifestar os poderes fez na vida de Quinn, ou mesmo que a explosão inicial dos poderes de Rachel, numa manifestação tardia, a traumatizou e fez com que o melhor amigo dela fosse parar na mesa de cirurgia. Isso tudo e mais os dramas particulares de quando cada um entrou na puberdade e ganharam, além de pêlos, espinhas e hormônios malucos, poderes que não compreendiam.

Tom não sabia. Como poderia? Mas se soubesse, será que ele teria outra visão do que é ser um super-herói? Artie forçou um sorriso antes de colocar a mão na roda da cadeira para se deslocar até ao departamento onde trabalhava.

"Artie" – Tom o interrompeu – "Esse assunto quase me fez esquecer sobre o que eu realmente queria falar contigo."

"E o que é?"

"Lembra daquele dia em que você me disse que seria bom se a sua cadeira de rodas tivesse direção hidráulica por causa do peso dela e tudo mais?"

"Sim..." – Artie lembrava vagamente do diálogo.

"Eu trabalhei num projeto na minha casa e queria saber se você toparia dar uma passada lá depois do expediente para dar uma olhada."

"Você montou uma cadeira para mim?"

"Um protótipo."

Artie estava genuinamente surpreso com o colega.

"Claro. Será um prazer."

...

Depois do trabalho, Rachel decidiu ser um pouco impulsiva e foi direto ao pequeno teatro onde o grupo amado ensaiava. Sentou-se nas últimas poltronas e observou rostos amigos e outros novos tocar a peça. No lugar dela estava uma menina alta e magra, com voz bonita, mas sem-graça e pouco talentosa para as artes dramáticas. Recalque? Um conhecido poderia dizer que sim, mas um crítico diria que ela estava certa. Mercedes foi substituída por um transsexual, Blaine foi substituído por um menino de queixo expressivo, Quinn foi substituída por uma loira com voz de chipmunk, Matt por um menino mestiço que fazia passos de balé nos intervalos e Tina assumiu o papel que era de Santana.

A peça estrearia naquele fim de semana e Rachel tinha emoções divididas. Por um lado, era lamentável a queda da qualidade com a inclusão dos novos atores. Além disso, vendo a peça do lado de fora pela primeira vez, percebeu no quanto ela era ruim, apesar do grande repertório. Por outro lado, havia a saudade e o sentimento do exílio. Era uma das fundadoras daquele grupo, mas agora não passava de uma expectadora de luxo.

Rachel deixou as críticas de lado quando se aproximou para cumprimentar os amigos. Fazia um bom tempo que não via Tina e a abraçou calorosamente. Recebeu um abraço mais frio de Puck, o que foi compreensível porque ele ficou ao lado de Finn quando terminaram o namoro. Falando do ex-namorado, Rachel ficou tímida e sorriu sem jeito para o mecânico alto que a encarava com expressão amena. Ele se aproximou e deu um beijo no rosto dela.

"Você está bem, Rach."

"Obrigada. Você também, Finn."

Os dois se encararam. Fazia dois meses que não se viam. Por causa do rompimento do namoro, Finn não aparecia mais no apartamento. Kurt reclamava, inclusive, porque os dois só se viam na casa dos pais em almoços especiais e nos eventos que Burt convocava a família. De qualquer forma, era assim que Kurt transmitia notícias de Finn para Rachel e vice-versa.

"Sentiu saudades dos velhos amigos?" – ele perguntou enquanto as pessoas em volta se afastavam discretamente.

"Pode dizer que sim. Eu esbarrei com o senhor Schue e ele me deu um panfleto. Fico feliz pela peça finalmente estrear."

"Eu também. Foi uma luta."

"Posso imaginar."

Houve um momento de silêncio. Finn encarou a ex-namorada e deu o típico meio sorriso para o lado direito do rosto. Ainda não esqueceu Rachel. Tinha saudades e a amava. Percebeu que o sentimento ainda era forte apesar do afastamento entre eles, apesar de ele ter se envolvido num namoro casual que já findou. Rachel também não estava imune e indiferente à saudade. Havia ainda o amor de quatro anos de relação que dois três meses não conseguiria apagar por completo.

"Seria estranho se eu te convidar a tomar um café?" – Finn perguntou e surpreendeu a ex-namorada.

"Eu não sei..."

"Tem algum compromisso?"

"Não é isso... foi um dia cheio e eu gostaria que ele terminasse bem entediante. Seria uma benção."

"Problemas na escola ou no trabalho? Quer dizer, se for ok perguntar essas coisas."

"Não é problema algum. Eu só não quero falar sobre isso."

"Bom, seja lá o que for, saiba que você é incrível, Rach. Você é capaz de fazer qualquer coisa."

Rachel encarou o ex-namorado e acenou. As palavras dele entraram forte e ela foi para casa acompanhada de Kurt com aquele incentivo ressonando. Ela sabia que era capaz de fazer qualquer coisa. Ela podia ser uma vigilante se quisesse. Estava treinando e sabia que era capaz. Tal como ela sabia que poderia ter uma vaga na Companhia de Teatro Profissional mesmo desempenhando um papel secundário na última montagem. Ela era capaz. Foi dormir confiante.

...

Artie pegou carona com Tom ao final do expediente e os dois foram em direção à residência do gênio falido. Trajeto relativamente curto uma vez que Tom morava a apenas cinco minutos da empresa e costumava ir trabalhar de bicicleta. Mas não naquele dia. Excepcionalmente, decidiu ir de carro devido às fisgadas na coxa conseqüência de uma partida de futebol no fim de semana. A casa era simples, térrea. Tom desceu do carro para abrir o portão e estacionou o carro na garagem que ficava no quintal. Cumprimentou o cachorro, um beagle, e ajudou Artie a descer.

"Não repare a bagunça" – disse gentilmente ao cadeirante – "Sabe como é solteiro."

Artie limitou-se a acenar. O quintal de Tom tinha peças espalhadas num canto. Alguns dos objetos pareciam ser simples sucatas. Mas, de maneira geral, o espaço estava longe de ser um ferro-velho.

"Meu escritório é ali naquele barraquinho. É lá onde está a cadeira."

Artie acenou e acompanhou o colega, apesar da desconfiança. Tom abriu a porta e revelou um lugar simples, com uma bancada que corria por toda a extensão do quarto. E nessa bancada havia um computador e inúmeros aparelhos. A cadeira em questão estava no centro do cômodo. Artie levou um susto. Parecia uma cadeira de rodas comum com um motor debaixo do banco. A impressão era de que movimentá-la devia ser horrivelmente penoso, sem falar da falta de praticidade no transporte.

"É só um protótipo" – Tom disse sem-jeito. Não era uma invenção bonita – "Quer experimentar?"

Ajudou Artie a sair de uma cadeira para outra. O acento era duro, meio desconfortável, mas havia coisas ali que chamaram a atenção de imediato, como uma barra móvel que tinha um painel e um joystick antigo, como um manche. Destravou as rodas e movimentou um pouco para frente e para trás. Surpreendentemente a movimentação era leve. Decidiu girar de um lado para outro, e a cadeira respondia muito bem.

"Que tal estar no gramado?" – Tom sugeriu ansioso.

"Vamos tentar."

Artie caminhou com a cadeira estranha até a saída daquele quartinho e andou pelo gramado no quintal com surpreendentemente desenvoltura. Podia até correr atrás do cachorro, que latia para ele.

"Nem sinto o peso dessa cadeira. Como pode?" – Artie perguntou maravilhado.

"A barra que você movimenta é independente da roda. As duas são ligadas com por uma solda, mas por um sistema semelhante ao da corrente de bicicleta."

"E esse motor?"

"Ah, é a parte mais legal" – Tom sorriu – "Essa é uma cadeira elétrica também. Está vendo esse painel? Ergueu a barra que atravessava o colo de artie como um mecanismo de segurança de uma montanha russa comum – "Na medida em que você anda nessa cadeira, a bateria acumula energia e gera carga para você andar por, mais ou menos, dez minutos."

"Como uma bicicleta elétrica?"

"Exatamente como uma bicicleta elétrica. Você pode controlar a direção e velocidade nesse manche. Eu consegui andar numa velocidade de 15 km/h na subida."

"Tom... isso... isso é fantástico. Eu já vi todo tipo de cadeira: motorizada, de corrida, com pedal, com rodas mais grossas para terrenos irregulares. Mas eu nunca tinha visto uma assim. Ela é horrorosa, mas a idéia é genial."

"A gente pode dar uma pinturinha depois e eu preciso fazer alguns pequenos ajustes. Talvez trocar esse banco. Então ela será toda sua."

"Sério?"

"Eu prometi que faria uma cadeira para você, Artie. E realmente quis dizer isso."

"Nem sei como agradecer, Tom. De verdade. Isso é incrível!"

"Obrigado. Legal que você gostou. Está afim de um sanduíche? Garanto que a cozinha daqui de casa é muito mais limpinha do que aquele quarto de trecarias."

"Claro."

Artie decidiu acompanhar o colega no protótipo da cadeira. A casa principal era simples e pequena, mas arrumada se considerar que um sujeito solteiro a ocupava. Tom pegou uma bandeja de queijo e presunto e também o pão de forma. Para beber: refrigerante.

"E todas essas coisas? Onde você pega?" – Artie puxou assunto.

"Desmonto algumas peças, reaproveito outras. Tem muita coisa da empresa que pego e aproveito. Coisas que iriam para o lixo, sabe?"

"E todos aqueles aparelhos que estão na bancada?"

"Montei a maioria. Gosto de inventar. Desde moleque. Meus professores fizeram uma avaliação e eu fui considerado superdotado. Daí, entrei na faculdade. Engenharia mecânica e fiz um pouco de elétrica também. Tinha tanta grana em prêmios de jovem cientista e da universidade que decidi montar o meu próprio negócio. Só que eu não sei lidar com capital. Fali bonito. Foi assim que terminei funcionário em vez de ser dono do meu próprio negócio. Simplesmente não nasci para administrar."

Artie conhecia a história. Todos da empresa a recitavam nas costas de Tom. Mesmo assim, ele acenou como se tivesse ouvido aquilo pela primeira vez e ficou pensativo.

"Que tido de aparelhos são aqueles?"

"Coisas que tento criar com o material que tenho em mãos. Tenho protótipo de rádio que dá para se comunicar à distância sem interceptações. Uma luminária que controla a intensidade da luz conforme a luminosidade natural do ambiente. Alguns instrumentos de defesa..."

"Instrumentos de defesa?"

"Oh, nada de armas de fogo ou lâminas se é o que está pensando. Olhe para mim, sou um sujeito de pernas finas. Um dispositivo de choque no celular caso alguém o roube. Trancas, alarmes, coisas assim. O que a minha imaginação guiar eu tento desenvolver."

Artie olhou para o colega com admiração. O pirado, nerd e fracassado que trabalhava na empresa tinha doçura e vontade de criar. E o fazia tudo desde criança. Era incrível. Decidiu que seria bom conhecer um pouco melhor aquele pirado. Talvez pudesse aprender algumas coisas.

...

O dia anterior foi uma tranqüilidade para Santana. E uma raridade. Era um acordo estabelecido entre os vigilantes: sempre que uma grande ação era executada (e noticiado), a regra é se afastar das ruas por alguns dias, a não ser em casos de emergência. O policiamento sempre era reforçado nessas ocasiões e o chefe de polícia ainda tinha a ambição de prender um deles para mostrar à sociedade quem manda na cidade. Sendo assim, Santana relaxou. E deus sabe como precisava após semanas intensas em que precisava se reestruturar emocionalmente após a morte de Grant e se acostumar com o novo papel que desempenhava frente aos vigilantes. E tinha Rachel, que dava muito trabalho.

Santana assistiu às aulas, apresentou trabalho, escutou as teorias de Quinn e, por fim, decidiu desligar o telefone. Estudou, comeu, dormiu. Delícia. Era como estar de férias. Gostou tanto de ser uma pessoa normal por um dia que pensou em repetir a dose. Só pensou. Querer não era necessariamente poder. No fim da manhã, após sair de uma das classes, deparou-se com um corre-corre.

"O que foi?" – perguntou a um colega.

"Parece que houve um acidente no dormitório Schaffer."

Era o prédio que morava a ex-namorada Jenny, que já havia se formado e ido embora da cidade para trabalhar em outro estado. Dos dormitórios, era o mais alto (tinha oito andares) e mais luxuoso. Segurou a alça da mochila para não ficar saltando nas costas dela e correu até lá. A situação era caótica. O prédio estava sendo pintado nas laterais. Aparentemente o andaime arrebentou e deixou os dois operários pendurados. Um estava desacordado, mas seguro no cinto de segurança. Mas o outro se agarrava à cintura do colega e era nisso que dependia a própria vida. Os bombeiros foram chamados, mas aquele homem não agüentaria até lá. Santana contou até dez na esperança de ver um vigilante voador para segurar aquele homem. Nada. Ela decidiu correr ao interior do prédio. Usou as escadas. Deixou a mochila no quarto andar e de lá retirou a máscara que sempre levava consigo. Vestia camisa roxa com estampa do Mickey e a exposição poderia fazer com que ela fosse reconhecida. Tirou a camiseta e ficou só com o sutiã esportivo que vestia. Ainda usava short.

Subiu o restante dos lances de escada até ao telhado. Havia um grupo de pessoas por lá que mais discutiam do que agiam. A vigilante os ignorou. Empurrou alguns deles e foi até à única corda que sustentava aquele andaime. Rezou para tudo dar certo quando começou a puxar a corda para cima, levando consigo o andaime quebrado e os dois homens. A corda era de alpinismo e, independente em ser adequada ou não, o atrito machucava sua mãos. Mas rapidamente ela trouxe o andaime para cima. O pessoal que estava no telhado ajudou a resgatar primeiro o operário que segurava o companheiro, depois o homem desacordado. Só então ouviram as sirenes dos bombeiros se aproximando.

Foi a deixa para a vigilante correr. Voltou para as escadas e desceu apressada. Colocou a mochila nas costas no processo e terminou o trajeto. Optou por sair pela área de serviço, na esperança de ter menos gente, esbarrou em algumas delas e correu para fora do campus. No primeiro bosque que entrou, retirou a máscara e a enfiou na mochila. Então vestiu novamente a camiseta roxa. Estava suando e com a boca seca. Atuar à noite era outra história. Ela sabia os caminhos, os atalhos, as regras. Fazer uma ação de dia e por impulso sempre a apavorava, embora nunca se arrependesse. Era uma vida a ser salva.

Saiu daquele bosque e passou a andar rápido. Andou por algumas ruas até achar seguro parar e sentar numa praça. Olhou para as pessoas que passavam por ali. Estava ansiosa. Pegou o celular e ligou para Mercedes.

"_San!_" – Mercedes respondeu imediatamente – "_Onde está?_"

"Numa praça, acho que na rua 32. Devo ficar aqui ou é seguro voltar?"

"_Volte para o nosso dormitório._"

"Cedes?"

"_Sim?_"

"Arruma uma pomada para as minhas mãos? Não é que esteja muito ruim, mas agora que o sangue esfriou..."

"_Eu vou arrumar alguma coisa._"

Santana suspirou e fez o caminho de volta. Mantinha as mãos fechadas, com medo das pessoas verem os pequenos ferimentos causados pela corda. Quando chegou de volta ao campus, tudo parecia virado. As pessoas comentavam sobre o extraordinário aparecimento do vigilante no campus. Alguns alunos ainda maliciavam sobre o belo corpo da heroína. Santana passou reto pelos grupos de estudantes e entrou direto no dormitório onde Mercedes e Artie a esperavam.

"Onde estava?" – perguntou ao colega cadeirante.

"Em sala de aula..." – Artie perguntou confuso com o tom agressivo da líder.

"Ok..." – Santana desviou o olhar feliz que o colega não foi omisso. Não poderia se ele não estava presente no momento da comoção – "Preciso me livrar dessa mochila e dessas roupas. O que é um saco porque adoro essa bota."

"Acho que está sendo paranóica, San. Esse short e essa bota são bem comuns. Teria de ser alguém com olhar clínico para relacionar você com as vestimentas da vigilante. Ao menos você não usou a camiseta roxa, porque aí sim teríamos um problema" – Mercedes observou.

"Certo... certo..."

"O que deu na sua cabeça para fazer isso? Os bombeiros estavam chegando pelo que ouvi dizer..." – Artie perguntou e recebeu novamente o olhar julgador da líder, que o fez silenciar.

"Quem te garante que aquele homem segurando no companheiro iria agüentar por mais tempo? Eu sei que o chefe dizia para evitarmos exposição e vocês sabem que a discrição é importante. Mas os tempos mudaram, ok? A filosofia aqui mudou. Quando vemos uma situação assim em que sabemos que podemos fazer alguma coisa e nos omitimos por pudores idiotas, então erramos. Então perdemos o nosso sentido, nossa razão de ser. Não é só por temos poderes, mas porque é o nosso dever como seres humanos. Será que não entende isso? Ou você é como aquele fotógrafo que preferiu registrar a morte de um mendigo do que tentar salvá-lo? Ou salvar aquele homem era mera obrigação do corpo de bombeiros?"

Artie silenciou e abaixou a cabeça.

"Acho melhor você tomar um banho, San. Está fedendo. Então vamos tratar essas mãos, ok?" – Mercedes ponderou e recebeu um aceno da líder.

Assim que Santana retirou-se para o vestiário feminino do andar. Quando a líder se foi, Mercedes voltou-se para o melhor amigo e o encarou. Artie mentiu. Ele estava em meio à multidão junto com Mercedes e Tina acompanhando o drama quando Santana ainda nem havia aparecido no telhado.

"Bem que você disse que ela iria me cobrar" – o cadeirante lamentou.

"A escolha foi sua, Artie. Ela não entenderia que você amarelou, mas eu respeito" – Mercedes encerrou o assunto.

...

"Você viu o que Santana aprontou hoje?" – Kurt perguntou a Rachel assim que ela colocou os pés em casa.

"Não. O que aconteceu?"

"Ela salvou dois operários de um andaime quebrado num prédio do campus da universidade."

"Sem a máscara?"

"Como vigilante... colocaram o vídeo no Youtube. Não foi tão impressionante como aquele episódio da ponte, mas foi bem legal. As pessoas estão falando bem."

Rachel olhou o vídeo e suspirou. Tinha vontade de fazer coisas assim, ser importante, ganhar uma identidade secreta. Uma pena que os vigilantes não permitiam. Por outro lado, as palavras encorajadoras de Finn perpetuavam na mente dela: que ela seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa.

Pensou consigo mesma que todos teriam uma surpresa. Rachel Berry, a vigilante, estava para agir.

**NO PRÓXIMO EPISÓDIO:**

(**Rachel centric**) – Rachel Berry começa a executar o plano para provar que pode ser uma vigilante melhor do que os demais. Ela vai ser bem-sucedida ou vai trocar os pés pelas mãos?


	3. A Vingadora

O primeiro passo, conforme ela escrevia no caderno, era conseguir um figurino e uma máscara. Achava que os vigilantes sofriam de falta de personalidade quando o assunto era identidade virtual. Santana, tão sexy no dia a dia, se anulava em roupas largas e escuras. Ficava exatamente como um dos meninos. E Quinn? Das duas ocasiões em que a viu vestir uma máscara, numa ela estava com as roupas normais e na segunda vez já tinha incorporado o jeito nulo de se vestir. Rachel achava que não havia problema algum em colocar um pouco de personalidade nos vigilantes. Ou melhor, no projeto particular dela: A Vingadora. Escolheu esse nome a revelia uma vez que os vigilantes a treinavam, porém a ignoravam quando o assunto era entrar em ação.

Roupas: um vestido preto que ia até a altura dos joelhos. Nem muito senhora e nem muito vulgar, afinal, ela tinha de lutar contra os bandidos e ficar confortável. Usaria jaqueta só nos dias frios. Mesmo assim seria uma jaqueta de couro preta com certo estilo. Colocaria botas com um pequeno salto. Não via sentido em usar os mesmos tênis pesados de Santana e Mike.

Máscara? Rachel uma vez vestiu a máscara de Santana e ficou agoniada. Era quente, tinha cheiro de suor e pinicava. Qual a necessidade de usar uma máscara que cobria o rosto por inteiro, que só tinha o buraco dos olhos? Era como uma burca. E Rachel tinha horror a tal idéia. Ela poderia usar algo legal como a máscara do Zorro, ou inventar algo parecido com a Mulher-Gato, que deixasse a boca livre, porque assim não precisaria comprometer a linda voz. Quem sabe óculos escuros? Qual seria a cor da máscara? Preto? Ou talvez dourado? Sim, dourado lhe parecia ser bem melhor.

"Rachel?" – Kurt bateu à porta do quarto da melhor amiga.

"Sim?" – ela respondeu enquanto fechou o caderno e correu para atender à porta.

"Adam e eu estamos de saída para a estreia da peça. Vai conosco ou não?"

"Preciso só fazer a maquiagem."

"Ok, se apresse."

Rachel passou uma maquiagem leve e rápida no rosto. Olhou-se no espelho. Estava bem. Passou a mão no cabelo para ajudar no volume e sentiu-se bem com o próprio visual. Era como se quisesse impressionar alguém. Os três saíram do apartamento e correram para o teatro amador.

Kurt não teria trabalho para vestir o figurino e fazer a maquiagem. Demorado seria o aquecimento de voz. O jovem entrou no camarim que dividia com Puck e Finn. Cumprimentou os amigos e trocou rapidamente de roupa.

"Ela veio?" – Finn disse esperançoso.

"Estará na primeira fila."

"Legal" – Kurt revirou os olhos com o entusiasmo do irmão de consideração – "O quê?"

"Vocês dois deveriam ir com calma. Rachel não está exatamente livre. Digo... emocionalmente. Amanhã é sábado, sabe?"

"E daí?"

"É o dia em que Santana costuma passar lá em casa para pegar Rachel para fazer tai chi e sei lá o quê mais."

"Quer dizer que a minha pequena Rachel abraçou mesmo o lado sapo da força?" – Puck desdenhou – "Seria quente se você pudesse participar, bro" – apontou para Finn – "Ou eu."

"Não estou dizendo que as duas têm alguma coisa. Acho que se tivessem já teriam assumido ou ela teria comentado alguma coisa comigo. Só que Rachel e Santana criaram uma relação forte de amizade, e se você quiser Rachel de volta, Finn, aconselho procurar administrar isso muito bem. E como eu sei que você não vai... então tenha muito cuidado."

"Bom" – ele deu o típico meio sorriso – "Temos uma peça a fazer primeiro."

Rachel sentou-se confortavelmente na poltrona da primeira fileira. Do grupo que abandonou o teatro amador em solidariedade a líder dos vigilantes, ela era a única presente. A própria Santana estava patrulhando a cidade naquele momento em companhia de Matt. Artie estava num encontro com os amigos da empresa, incluindo Tom. Mercedes curtia o namorado, David. Quinn estava na faculdade, deixando Beth, como de costume, na creche montada na própria instituição. Apesar do rompimento completo com o grupo de teatro, nenhum deles condenaria ou criticaria Rachel por ir à estreia.

As luzes piscaram e a peça começou. O teatro estava tomado, mas também era um espaço pequeno. Rachel se acomodou e prendeu a respiração quando a garota Marley começou a cantar o primeiro solo. Medíocre. Assim como medíocre era todo o resto, exceto, aos olhos de Rachel, Kurt, Finn, Puck e Tina. Mas entrava no julgamento dela o fator emocional: eram amigos queridos. A realidade é que o grupo anterior com os vigilantes, mais Mike e Brittany, era mais forte e coeso. Ao final, aplausos acanhados e um comentário casual que o crítico do jornal que sentava atrás de Rachel fez com outro colega:

"Que bela porcaria. Dinheiro público gasto nisso?"

Rachel preferiu não contar que o texto que o grupo leria no site do jornal no dia seguinte seria desfavorável. Em vez disso, colocou um sorriso no rosto e foi cumprimentar todo o resto nos camarins.

"Por que não volta, Rach?" – Emma perguntou – "Não sabe o quanto faz falta."

"Estou muito ocupada com a etapa final do meu curso. A gente fez a montagem de Filhos da Revolução semestre passado que foi um sucesso, mas como as temporadas são curtas, já estamos ensaiando para outra peça. Então não será possível conciliar."

"Saiba que as portas estarão sempre abertas para você."

"Obrigada Emma."

"Ei Rach!" – Finn se aproximou – "Nós vamos comemorar a estreia naquele ar de sempre da turma. Não quer vir junto em nome dos velhos tempos?"

A diva aceitou não sôo convite com a carona na velha conhecida caminhonete do ex-namorado. Numa noite de sorrisos e brincadeiras, além de bebidas, os velhos amigos aproveitaram para celebrar a vidinha de cada um, como a falta de expectativas de Finn Hudson e o descrédito com a vida artística de Kurt Hummel. Puck? Ele só queria pegar algumas garotas e pagar o aluguel do trailer. No final da noite, Finn fez questão de levar uma levemente embriagada Rachel em casa. Tudo pelos velhos tempos.

"Hoje foi divertido" – disse enquanto parou o carro em frente ao prédio de Rachel e Kurt.

"Verdade" – ela sorriu frouxo.

"Devemos repetir isso mais vezes. Talvez sozinhos."

"Talvez..." – Rachel também flertava com o ex-namorado.

"Quem sabe amanhã?" – Finn estava esperançoso.

"Eu te ligo" – ela procurou a maçaneta da caminhonete, e estava pronta para sair, até sentir as mãos pesadas de Finn no seu ombro direito – "O quê..."

Foi cortada por um beijo muito familiar na boca. Carícia esta que aceitou.

"Obrigado" – ele agradeceu e a deixou sair.

Rachel apenas acenou e sorriu. Desceu da caminhonete e foi para casa. Precisava dormir.

...

Como de costume, Santana buzinou no sábado de manhã. E como de costume, Rachel fez sinal da janela para dizer que estava descendo. Cinco minutos depois, a pequena diva estava ao lado do carro franzindo a testa porque Artie ocupava o banco da frente. Desde que Mercedes comprou o próprio carro, raramente Santana dava carona a ele.

"Bom dia" – ela sentou-se MP banco de trás meio a contragosto – "Não sabia que Artie viria conosco hoje."

"Mercedes está em lua de mel" – Santana sorriu e deu novamente a ignição. Ou tentou – "Inferno!"

"Aquele mesmo problema?" – Artie franziu a testa.

"Acho que sim..." – saiu do carro, mas ficou à porta.

"O que está acontecendo?" – Rachel não precisava perder tempo em perguntar.

Logo Santana começou a empurrar o carro enquanto Artie controlava o volante. Ela saltou para dentro e pulsou a embreagem aproveitando o embalo. O carro engasgou, ameaçou ligar e morreu. Santana não desistiu e repetiu a operação apenas para falhar mais uma vez.

"Mas que droga!" – esbravejou – "Liga pro Matt..."

"Matt conserta carros?" – Rachel perguntou.

"Ele é um quebra-galho" – Artie respondeu.

"Pode não parecer, mas Kurt entende de carros" – Rachel sugeriu – "Ou a gente poderia ligar para Finn que ele rebocaria e levaria para a oficina. Verdade que ele não trabalha hoje, mas ele abriria uma exceção para nós."

"Finn?" – Santana, que estava aborrecida, agora ficou ofendida – "Ele seria a última pessoa que eu apelaria."

"Deixa eu ver com Kurt. Ele dormiu fora com o namorado..." – Rachel pegou o celular, mas não foi atendida.

Tentou mais uma vez e nada. Olhou para uma descrente Santana e também para Artie. Aquele carro era muito velho. Devia ter uns 20 anos de uso e a manutenção não era das melhores. Santana vivia quebrando o galho aqui e ali. Tentando tapear, quando o que deveria fazer era vender o carro e comprar um com menos rodagem. Como não tinha ligações sentimentais com o veículo, era o que ela faria se tivesse dinheiro para se comprometer com as prestações. Também não era uma alternativa naquele momento. Era uma dura que ganhava uma bolsa irrisória para estagiar na agência júnior de arquitetura da Universidade. Rachel teve uma idéia. Havia esse garoto, Joe, que trabalhava na oficina de Burt Hummel. Verdade que Joe era um subordinado de Finn, mas o importante era que Santana não tinha o menor problema com Burt e sequer conhecia o mecânico. Aproveitou que tinha o telefone e fez o contato.

"A ajuda está à caminho" – Rachel anunciou.

"Kurt?"

"Não, Joe. Ele é um mecânico muito bom, acredite. E você poderá fazer muitas piadas com os cabelos dele."

"Sendo assim..." – Santana pegou o telefone para avisar Matt. Estava louca para se encontrar com ele e mostrar o projeto de ampliação da cabana.

Enquanto Santana e Rachel estavam encostadas na lateral do carro à espera do socorro, Artie ligou o rádio e procurou alguma música que o satisfizesse. Nada. Além disso, recebeu olhar mortal de Santana porque ele estava gastando a bateria.

"Em quanto tempo ele deve chegar?" – Santana cruzou os braços e suspirou.

"Uns dez minutos, talvez" – olhou de lado – "Está tudo bem?"

"Claro, por que não estaria?" – Santana respondeu agressivamente.

"Não sei... foi uma semana agitada para você e ainda assim não se incomodou em me dar um telefonema que fosse ou em responder alguns dos meus recados."

"Desculpe. Só foi uma semana difícil. Aquele dia no campus... foi inesperado e confuso" – olhou para as próprias mãos que ainda mostravam sinais do episódio – "Sorte que as pessoas estão a favor. Ainda assim, Cedes disse que o novo chefe de polícia está louco para colocar as mãos em nós. Essa cidade é maluca, Rach. Todo cuidado é pouco" – Rachel acenou e permaneceu em silêncio – "Devia ter te ligado mesmo assim" – Santana encarou a colega – "Ou te respondido uma mensagem. Eu errei."

"Você o quê?" – Rachel colocou a mão na orelha como se quisesse escutar melhor.

"Você ouviu, agora dá para ir adiante?"

"Santana Lopez admitir que estava errada é algo tão raro que é sempre bom ter certeza."

As duas sorriram e a cena fez com Artie fizesse careta e gesticulasse com um dedo na garganta para vomitar o açúcar do momento.

"Eu ainda estou aqui!" – falou alto de dentro do carro – "Aliás, San, você bem que poderia pegar a minha cadeira, certo?"

A líder dos vigilantes acenou e abriu o porta-malas. Montou a cadeira em poucos minutos (tinha bastante prática) e logo Artie estava circulando na calçada da rua esperando pela ajuda supostamente de Joe. Então uma caminhonete encostou atrás do carro quebrado. O ocupante deixou o veículo fazendo o sangue de Santana ferver, Artie ficar preocupado e Rachel querer morrer.

"Você não..." – ela disse entre os dentes e observou Finn se aproximar livremente de Rachel e dá-lhe um selinho nos lábios. A garota recuou, virou o rosto, mas o estrago já estava feito.

"Bom dia, Rach" – o mecânico sorriu.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Joe me ligou e eu disse que te atenderia. Nada demais" – olhou para o carro e depois para os outros dois antigos colegas. Um que simpatizava e outra que odiava, mas que aproveitaria a oportunidade para ser superior – "Olá vocês. Parece que vocês têm um problema aqui."

"Você não precisa encostar suas patas no meu carro, Finnept."

"Seja Razoável, Santana. Você precisa de um mecânico e eu garanto que a minha oficina é uma das melhores da cidade" – ignorou a ex-colega e puxou a alavanca do capô. Santana não sabia se sentia mais raiva de Rachel ou de Finn – "Parece que temos uma relíquia aqui" – começou a mexer nas peças – "E parece que esse carro não ter a menor chance de sair do lugar sem um mega reparo. Vou ter que rebocar."

"Então eu vou chamar outro serviço" – Santana disse entre os dentes.

"É contigo" – Finn piscou para Rachel – "De qualquer forma, você vai passar alguns dias sem carro. Porque esse não vai sair do lugar."

Santana pegou o celular sem tirar os olhos de Rachel e Finn.

"Matt!" – ela disse – "Preciso da sua ajuda, será que você poderia resgatar Artie e eu? Estamos aqui na rua ao lado do quarteirão que Rachel mora... certo... ok... obrigada... eu te espero" – desligou o telefone e encarou o mecânico – "Acho que você pode ir, Finnept e você também, Rachel" – dirigiu olhar gélido para a amiga.

"Problema é seu" – dirigiu-se a ex-namorada – "Já que você vai ter a manhã livre, a gente poderia aproveitar que fazer um brunch e caminhar. Conversar um pouco."

"Eu vou para casa, Finn" – Rachel estava verdadeiramente constrangida – "Obrigada por atender, mas eu vou pra casa. Sozinha. Desculpe."

Virou as costas para os amigos e caminhou cabisbaixa.

...

"É a décima vez que ela me liga" – Santana resmungou enquanto via a foto de Rachel na tela do celular.

Ignorou a ligação também pela décima vez e voltou a se concentrar na macarronada com molho a bolonhesa preparado por ninguém menos que Quinn Fabray. Ela e Artie estavam em companhia do casal Matt e Quinn no apartamento dela. E também de Beth, que insistia em querer passear na cadeira de Artie, que acabou se "levantando" e cedendo o lugar para a menina brincar junto com as bonecas e bichos de pelúcia.

"Você deveria arrumar uma namorada de verdade" – Quinn advertiu – "Ficar nesse chove não molha com Rachel Berry é cansativo de se ver, sem falar em tedioso."

"E está deixando Santana na seca há meses" – Artie gargalhou.

"Na verdade" – Santana tentou se defender – "Eu estou tirando um tempo para mim mesma. E não acho que vocês podem falar alguma coisa. Matt passou uma eternidade lambendo o tornozelo da rainha gelada de Narnia."

"Narnia?" – Quinn ergueu a sobrancelha – "Está dizendo que eu estou no armário?"

"Não. Só que você é má."

"Em defesa da minha namorada" – Matt intercedeu – "Ela sempre deixou muito claro que só queria a minha amizade. E quando ela mudou de idéia, as coisas andaram bem rápido."

"Matt!"

"Eles pressionaram, amor."

"É melhor você mudar de assunto ou eu vou cortar as suas asas" – Quinn ameaçou em meio a gritinhos de Santana e Artie.

"Então, San" – Matt forçou um sorriso – "O que vai fazer agora que o seu carro pifou de vez?"

"Vou andar de ônibus."

O celular tocou mais uma vez. Rachel. Pressionou a tecla e descartou mais uma ligação.

"Você deveria atender pelo menos uma vez, San" – Artie ponderou.

"Eu vou falar com ela, mas não hoje. Aliás, o que eu queria falar mesmo com vocês é sobre um projeto que eu desenhei que está na minha mochila. Mostro depois."

"O que seria?" – Matt ficou curioso.

"Algo para deixar a cabana mais segura e, ao mesmo tempo, funcional e confortável..."

...

Rachel resmungou pela enésima vez. Não foi culpa dela que Finn Hudson apareceu do nada para olhar o carro quebrado. Ela não pediu por ele. Nunca imaginou que Joe fosse passar a bola. Mas lição dada, lição aprendida. O episódio a fez chegar a conclusão que Santana e os vigilantes a excluíam por razões pessoais e se esses eram os termos, então ela aceitava. Mais do que isso, estava ainda mais estimulada para colocar o plano em ação. Achava que só assim poderia ser respeitada e levada a sério.

Figurino? Definido. Tinha o vestido, as botas, chapéu igual ao que Liza Minelli usou em Cabaret, e os óculos enormes e estilosos que raramente usava porque nunca conseguia encontrar uma boa ocasião. Chique, tinha personalidade.

Tinha de pensar em outras estratégias. Como, por exemplo, seria estupidez fazer a primeira aparição na própria vizinhança ou nas proximidades dos lugares que frequentava. Algumas pessoas poderiam reconhecê-la e ela não estava ali pelas fotos, embora não fugiria, como fazia Santana, para evitá-las. Era uma cidade grande e, portanto, havia muitos espaços para atuar. Olhou no mapa da cidade para escolher o melhor lugar. Poderia pegar o carro de Kurt emprestado e estacionar em algum lugar. Até porque ela não tinha a velocidade e resistência de Santana, não sabia voar como Artie e nem tinha o invejável preparo físico de Matt. Carro lhe parecia uma solução razoável.

"O que diabos está fazendo?" – Kurt ficou curioso com a insistência de Rachel em anotar coisas no caderno, como se estivesse realmente se dedicando a um diário.

"Um plano."

"Posso perguntar qual é o plano desta vez?"

"Um em que eu vou mostrar a alguns detratores do que sou capaz."

"Só espero que eu não seja uma das vítimas. Tenho medo quando você está determinada em fazer alguma coisa, por mais boba que seja."

"Não precisa se preocupar. E não é nada contra você."

"Por um acaso isso tem a ver com você não ter feito tai chi hoje?"

"Passou longe, meu caro amigo" – fechou o computador e também o caderno. Foi até a prateleira em que eles colocavam a coleção de filmes. Pegou a mais recente versão do Homem-Aranha e a escolha causou estranheza no amigo – "Topa?"

"Primeiro: esse filme é do Finn que ele nunca se lembrou em pegar de volta. Segundo: desde quando você gosta de filme de super-herói?"

"Desde quando eu quero apenas passar o resto deste sábado com o meu melhor amigo vendo algo diferente e divertido."

"Não o resto do sábado. Tenho teatro, querida. Aliás, não quer ir comigo hoje?"

"Obrigada, mas não."

"Nem para conversar com certo alguém?" – Kurt provocou.

"O certo alguém causou constrangimento hoje e não foi bonito."

"Ah, o negócio do carro..." – Kurt segurou a mão da amiga e a encarou – "Ele está louco para voltar, mas não sabe como agir. Ele nunca teve concorrência antes..."

"Concorrência?"

"Santana, meu bem."

"Tenho nada com Santana e não quero voltar com Finn. Você sabe que eu ainda o amo e que eu sinto alguma coisa. Mas isso precisa passar. Quanto a Santana, só se fosse louca."

"Será?" – Kurt pegou a capa do filme e olhou para as pequenas fotos promocionais que viam junto com a sinopse – "Gwen Stacy se apaixonou por Peter Parker mesmo sabendo que não deveria."

"Ela é uma mocinha indefesa que se apaixonou pelo herói. Igual a Mary Jane, ou mesmo como a Lois Lane, que sempre faz as burradas porque sabe que tem o Super-Homem para livrar o traseiro dela. Eu não sou indefesa. Não mais."

"Você nunca foi indefesa, Rach" – Kurt disse com seriedade.

"Eu fui sim, Kurt. Sempre me senti dessa maneira e foi assim principalmente depois daquele dia no parque quando aquele homem me estuprou" – Rachel fixou o olhar no nada e Kurt ficou arrepiado a amiga baixar o tom da voz.

"Mas ele não chegou a..."

"Ainda assim foi um estupro, Kurt. Não vou mais tapar esse sol com a peneira. Ele me violentou mesmo sem ter a chance de ir até o fim porque... porque..."

Kurt não a deixou terminar a frase. Procurou abraçar Rachel e segurá-la forte. Aquela era uma questão ainda não resolvida na vida da melhor amiga que ele dava o seu melhor para ajudá-la. Por vezes julgava não ser suficiente e o coração dele era ferido todas as vezes em percebia que aquelas feridas não foram cicatrizadas. Rachel chorava de raiva. Colocava para fora o acúmulo de coisas. O trauma que sofreu e desbloqueou nela algo que não entendia inteiramente, a manifestação dos poderes que feriu gravemente o melhor-amigo, a raiva interior, a necessidade de ser aceita e amada ao mesmo tempo em que odiava ser dependente disso.

"Eu não sou mais indefesa" – ela dizia alto para si mesma – "Eu não sou mais indefesa, Kurt."

"Sei que não, Rach. Você é forte e eu não falo por causa dos olhos vermelhos que adquiriu meses atrás. Você sempre foi forte mesmo quando corria das baratas do nosso velho apartamento. Só precisa dizer isso para si mesma, minha amiga."

"Eles vão ver, Kurt. Eles vão ver."

Kurt sentiu um arrepio passar pelo corpo. Ficou preocupado com o que Rachel pudesse tramar.

...

Numa manhã de domingo, Quinn Fabray aproveitou o dia de sol, mesmo que frio, para caminhar junto com a filha. Ela ia a pé e Beth com a primeira bicicleta que ganhara de aniversário da mãe. Quinn estava apreensiva com a visita do pai da filha nos próximos dias. Pela lei, não podia recusar que ele a visse, ou os avós. O que Quinn não entendia era o que o ex-namorado faria na cidade uma vez que não via a própria filha desde perdeu a disputa judicial pela guarda. Para Beth, o pai não passava de uma foto que Quinn mantinha porque parecia certo. Matt era a maior figura paterna que a garotinha tinha como referência até aquele momento e talvez seria para a vida toda. Mas o ex-namorado comunicou que visitaria a filha e não havia nada que se podia fazer. Quinn olhou para Beth pensando na melhor forma de contar a ela.

"A gente pode ir ao bosque hoje?" – era como Beth chamava a cabana, sede dos vigilantes.

"Matt saiu, docinho, e estamos sem carona. O bosque é longe para ir de bicicleta."

"Tudo bem..." – ela ficou pensativa – "Será que um dia eu posso levar Patrícia no bosque?"

"O que nós conversamos, Beth?"

"Que o bosque é um lugar secreto."

"Correto" – olhou bem para a filha – "Você não comentou do bosque o que a gente faz lá com Patrícia ou com outros amiguinhos seus, não é?"

"Eu guardo segredo, mamãe."

"Muito bem."

"A gente não pode revelar os segredos dos super-heróis."

Quinn revirou os olhos com a referência que Artie sempre fazia à Beth. De tanto ele dizer isso, a menina estava convencida de que o grupo era uma espécie de Liga da Justiça. Não que estivesse totalmente errada. Era mais ou menos por aí, mesmo que a realidade fosse bem mais pobre e menos tecnológica do que os heróis da ficção.

"Mamãe?"

"Sim?"

"Um dia eu serei um super-herói como a senhora?" – Quinn sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

"Eu não sei, docinho. Eu só comecei a ter os meus dons quando fiquei mocinha. E você tem alguns anos pela frente antes de também ser uma mocinha."

"Mas Mercedes me chama de mocinha. E as vezes a senhora também."

"Não esse tipo de mocinha. O que eu quero dizer é na época em que você tiver uns 11 ou 12 anos quando seus peitinhos começarem a crescer."

"Oh..." – Beth subiu novamente na bicicleta e pedalou se distanciando da mãe, mas que nunca a perdia de vista.

Alguns minutos depois, a menina perdeu o controle das duas rodas e caiu no gramado. Quinn correu para socorrê-la. Beth choramingou, mas nada além. Mãe zelosa procurou por ferimentos. Nada além de arranhões nos joelhos. Gelou as mãos, passou por cima do pequeno machucado para anestesiá-lo um pouco. Então deu um beijo no "dodói" antes de sugerir comer churros na barraquinha de um senhor que também vendia balões e algodão-doce. Quando ganhou de volta um sorriso no rosto da filha, as duas voltaram a andar de volta para casa. Quinn respirou fundo e pensou que talvez fosse o momento certo de contar.

"Sabe Beth" – hesitou por um momento – "Eu recebi um telefonema do seu pai" – ganhou a atenção da garotinha – "Ele disse que vem te visitar na semana que vem."

"Por quê?" – parecia confusa. Ela mal lembrava do pai, a não ser pela fotografia.

"Porque ele está com saudades" – a menina ficou em silêncio com o cenho fechado – "Está tudo bem, docinho?"

"E o Matt?" – Quinn surpreendeu-se com a lembrança – "Ele não vai nos deixar porque o meu pai está vindo, não é?"

"Claro que não docinho. De onde tirou essa idéia?" – Beth respondeu com o balançar dos ombros – "Você gosta tanto assim do Matt?"

"Eu queria que ele fosse o meu pai de verdade."

O coração de Quinn pulou um salto e o estômago dela se fez sentir. A vontade de Beth era maravilhosa e assustadora ao mesmo tempo. Até então não tinha percebido o quanto a filha gostava dele, o que era algo altamente positivo para a relação entre os três. Mas isso colocava mais pressão na relação deles.

...

Se Santana recusou atender Rachel no dia anterior, agora era Rachel que se recusava em atender aos telefonemas de Santana. Era troco e uma alta dose de orgulho. Também recusava atender aos telefonemas de Finn. Poderia desculpá-lo depois. A diva estava ocupada demais se preparando para a grande estreia no palco público da cidade.

Estava tudo preparado: Kurt emprestou o carro, a área da cidade escolhida, o figurino estava pronto, e ela tinha o controle dos próprios poderes. Não tinha como dar errado. Não na visão de Rachel Berry.

Despediu-se de Kurt e desejou-lhe merda, como se faz no teatro. Foi quando começou a se maquiar. Base líquida branca no rosto para ficar como uma gueixa, sombras fortes nos olhos, batom vermelho e destacado, cabelo preso. Perfeita. Meia calça preta. Vestido. Ainda debateu-se se deveria usar o sobretudo. Achou que lhe daria ar ainda mais sofisticado, como se estivesse na metrópole. Por último, a bota. Reservou o chapéu e óculos escuros para depois. Saiu de casa com um sorriso no rosto certa de que iria arrasar.

Dirigiu-se a um lado da cidade mais modesto. Estacionou o carro num ponto mais discreto e arrumou o chapéu e os óculos escuros. Olhou-se uma última vez no retrovisor do carro e decidiu que não poderia estar mais perfeita.

"Que o mundo conheça a vingadora" – disse para si antes de trancar o carro e sair para ser uma heroína.

O que Santana e Matt se esqueceram de contar para Rachel é que os bandidos não saem as ruas em roupas clichês e nem anunciam o crime que vão cometer. Não são como aqueles bandidos dos filmes que explicam o plano ao mocinho antes de tentar matá-lo. O processo da patrulha demanda tempo, às vezes toda uma madrugada, e requer olhos vivos a pequenos detalhes. Ela andou pela rua chamando atenção pela maquiagem. Andou pelas ruas, provocou alguns assobios e atraiu sujeitos grosseiras que tentaram mexer com uma garota que só poderia querer algum tipo de aventura vestida daquele jeito.

Rachel passou mais tempo ignorando paqueras grosseiras e risadinhas. O olhar de desprezo de algumas mulheres não a incomodavam.

"Mas que vagabunda é essa?" – ouviu uma mulher dizer ao passar por ela.

"Deve ser uma doida sem senso do ridículo" – respondeu a outra.

Rachel respirou fundo. Não era como esperava. Estava há uma hora andando feito uma barata tonta, sendo ridicularizada, até que começou a sentir alguns efeitos dos trajes inadequados. Aquelas botas eram perfeitas para sair a um monte de lugares, menos andar nas ruas por tanto tempo. As pernas começaram a reclamar, apesar do bom preparo físico. Sentia-se como Dave Lizweski, o protagonista de Kick-Ass. O garoto patético e despreparado que saiu As ruas numa fantasia ridícula e só ficou famoso quando apanhou de uma gangue.

Resolveu entrar numa lojinha de conveniência para comprar uma garrafinha de água. Estava morta de sede. Foi direto a geladeira e pegou a garrafa descartável de 300ml. Então lembrou-se que esqueceu a carteira no carro. Suspirou e ficou constrangida consigo mesma. Devolveu o produto a geladeira e estava prestes a perguntar sobre um bebedouro quando saiu um homem de camisa social sair dos fundos da loja. Ele veio seguido de um homem mais velho que pedia mil desculpas por alguma razão. Mas o sujeito da camisa social não parecia estar aberto ao diálogo. Ele entrou no balcão do caixa, o abriu e pegou as notas que tinham lá. O jovem que trabalhava na função sequer se mexia. Parecia estar em pânico.

"Você não deveria fazer isso!" – Rachel tinha o coração disparado. A adrenalina tomou conta do corpo. Mas aquele era o momento da vingadora. O homem voltou-se para ela, assim como os outros dois que pensavam que ela só poderia estar maluca. A julgar pela maquiagem e trajes, só poderia – "Isso é dinheiro honesto" – insistiu – "Não deveria pegá-lo."

"Você quer morrer, sua maluca?" – o jovem do caixa gritou no desespero.

"Talvez ela queira" – o homem da camisa social se aproximou com um sorriso no rosto – "Eu poderia usar o seu depósito, Bruce" – referiu-se ao homem mais velho – "e poderia dar uma lição nessa daqui. Mas você teria de limpar toda bagunça depois."

"É melhor devolver o dinheiro e ir embora" – a vingadora insistiu, mesmo tremendo como uma vara verde. Ser heroína era muito mais amedrontador que imaginava.

"Marrenta ela, não?" – o vilão desdenhou e tirou uma pistola da cintura.

Ao aproximar-se, Rachel entrou em pânico. Imagens invadiram a mente e ela sentiu falta de ar. O sangue acelerou em suas veias, ficou levemente tonta e olhos brilharam vermelhos atrás dos óculos escuros. Estendeu a mão. O homem de camisa social interpretou o gesto como um patético de parar. Mas no segundo seguinte, voou até o corpo chocar-se contra o balcão. A vingadora ganhou mais confiança e se aproximou. Direcionou a mão na arma e a onda de deslocamento fez o objeto ir para os fundos da loja. O homem tentou reagir e ir para cima dela mais uma vez. No susto e no impulso, a vingadora repetiu o golpe e o mafioso voltou a chocar-se outra vez com o balcão, agora quebrando parte do móvel e o vidro que fazia exposição das balinhas, chocolates e chicletes à venda.

"Vai embora daqui ou eu te acerto outra vez!"

O homem levantou-se atordoado, com dificuldades, e saiu andando cambaleante de lá. A vingadora quis dar pulos de alegria. Foi a primeira vez que protegeu alguém usando os próprios poderes. Só que dar soquinhos no ar seria péssimo para a imagem.

"Ele não vai incomodá-los mais" – engoliu o sorriso e fez postura de Mulher Maravilha.

"Está enganada, moça" – o homem mais velho disse com tristeza – "A não ser que a senhora acabe com toda máfia que domina esta cidade, ele vai voltar para cobrar o pagamento que temos de dar para não sermos roubados ou mortos."

Rachel abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes. Máfia? Foi algo que nunca imaginou existir na cidade.

"Acho que a senhora deveria dar o fora daqui" – alertou o mais jovem – "Se ele voltar com os outros, pode ser que não tenha chances."

Rachel olhou para os dois homens. Eles realmente pareciam aflitos por eles e por ela.

"Eu tenho amigos que podem ajudar" – tentou racionalizar.

"Boa sorte, moça."

Rachel saiu da loja de conveniência e foi surpreendida por um garoto que tirou fotografia e outras pessoas que ali se concentravam por mera curiosidade.

"Quem é ela?" – murmuravam alguns.

"É aquela louca que passou por nós" – disse outro.

Rachel ficou confusa. Alguém tentou tirar os óculos dela, mas felizmente ela se esquivou. Mais fotos. Sussurros. A adrenalina ainda em alta, tal como o susto. Aquele homem estava marcado para morrer e a culpa era dela? A possibilidade martelava à cabeça em culpa. Tonta com a comoção, correu para fugir da multidão. As botas não ajudavam, ou a sede. Usar os poderes era desgastante e a deixava ofegante. Alguém corria atrás. La não voava como Artie nem tinha a velocidade de Santana. Como escapar? Era assustador. Tudo era assustador.

Quando chegou a um beco, sentiu uma mão a puxar para o interior. Gritou e no impulso tentou usar o poder mais uma vez. Mas sem direção. Sentiu ser puxada ainda mais para o interior. Estava sendo imobilizada. O chapéu ficou no chão e os óculos estavam por um triz. O agressor tampou sua boca. Quis gritar. Sem como, tentou morder o agressor, que gritou, mas não a soltou. Duas pessoas tentaram acompanhar e entraram no beco. Um tonel de lixo foi deslocado contra elas, bloqueando o caminho e para alertá-las de que seria perigoso avançar.

"O quê?" – Rachel reconhecia aquele tipo de poder.

"Suba o muro e tudo ficará bem."

Rachel deu uma boa olhada nos trajes do agressor. Não era alguém qualquer, afinal. Era um vigilante.

"Eu não consigo..." – sentiu uma força a impulsionar para cima.

O vigilante pulou o muro logo em seguida com mais habilidade que ela sequer sonhava em ter. Ela ainda estava no alto do muro, tentando passar para o outro lado quando o vigilante já a puxava para baixo. Mal teve tempo de recuperar o fôlego e o mascarado a puxava para fora do beco. Atravessaram correndo a rua até um beco do outro lado que ficava próximo a um balcão que servia como depósito de material de construção. Mas não pararam nas proximidades. O vigilante a puxou para os fundos de outro lote. Só então descansaram.

"Você é..." – o vigilante tirou os óculos da vingadora – "Rachel!" – gritou sussurrando – "O que pensa que está fazendo, sua maluca?"

"Oi Matt" – disse com um sorriso amarelo e cansado.

"Nós vamos dar o fora daqui agora! E se preparar que não vai ser apenas Santana que vai querer te matar."

...

Era madrugada quando três vigilantes estavam de braços cruzados diante de uma encolhida Rachel. Santana estava com tanta raiva que mal conseguia falar. Quinn estava simplesmente incrédula.

"Então você deu uma de heroína na loja de conveniência que estava sendo visitada pela máfia?" – Matt explodiu.

"Não é a nossa obrigação proteger as pessoas?" – ela tentou argumentar – "Já que vocês não me incluem no grupo, eu decidi agir por conta própria."

"Agora a culpa é minha?" – Santana explodiu.

"E não era? Você me treinava daquele jeito e não queria que eu me tornasse uma vigilante? Então porque teve todo trabalho."

"Eu não te treinava para ser uma vigilante sua idiota!" – Santana estava tão transtornada que Quinn precisou segurá-la com as mãos na líder para lembrar que ela precisava, bom, esfriar. Santana ficou sem palavras por um momento.

"Você era treinada para ter controle total dos seus poderes" – Quinn terminou o pensamento – "Não para ir às ruas."

"Mas..." – Rachel ficou confusa.

"Rachel" – Matt procurou ponderar – "Nesse trabalho, não ser reconhecido é fundamental. Não é por questão de vaidade. Se um cara da máfia descobre quem você é, como aquele que você enxotou da loja, a sua vida e a de todos em sua volta estará em risco."

"Mas o ponto não é ajudar as pessoas e prender os bandidos. Era o que estava fazendo!" – tentou argumentar – "Eu protegi duas pessoas. Vocês não!"

"A gente sabe que existe a máfia e faz tempo!" – Santana ameaçou explodir mais uma vez – "Só que a gente não sabe quem é o mandachuva local e não adianta nada chutar os traseiros dos capangas só para chamar a atenção deles para nós. É para isso que existe a polícia e é para isso que Mercedes trabalha pegando informações dos contatos dela lá dentro. É para isso que temos nossos canais. Para ajudar nas investigações para derrubar o esquema local de uma vez, sua idiota. Quanto mais você frustra esses capangas da máfia, mais eles se voltam contra a população! Por isso que a derrubada tem que ser de cima para baixo. Acha que eu e Matt não acompanhamos os movimentos deles? Acha que não sabemos quem são alguns desses capangas? Imbecil!"

"Santana!" – foi a vez de Matt tentar conter a líder.

"Eu... eu não sabia..." – Rachel estava mortificada.

"Rachel, porque você não tira essa maquiagem e depois ir para casa?" – Quinn sugeriu – "Matt pode te acompanhar, certo?" – encarou o namorado, que acenou.

Dez minutos depois, Rachel e Matt estavam de volta ao carro de Kurt a caminho da casa da diva. Eram quase duas horas da manhã. A diva tinha os olhos úmidos e uma sensação desagradável no estômago só em pensar que poderia ter assinado a sentença de morte daqueles homens da loja de conveniências.

...

"Você pode dizer o que isso significa?" – Kurt mostrou uma foto de uma reportagem sobre uma nova vigilante que salvou uma loja de conveniência na periferia da cidade.

"O que tem?" – Rachel olhou para o amigo sem muita vontade. Faltou a aula daquele dia e tinha os olhos inchados pelo choro e pela noite sem dormir.

"Esse é o seu chapéu favorito porque ser réplica do usado em cabaret e esses são os óculos que eu te dei de presente que você mal usa porque os acha grandes demais. E eu poderia reconhecer essa boca a um quilômetro de distância."

Rachel fechou os olhos. Se Kurt pôde reconhecê-la por meio de uma fotografia meio fora de foco, começou a temer se outras pessoas fariam mesmo. Gente como os pais dela ou como Finn. A idéia era assustadora.

"Quis ajudar e as coisas saíram erradas..." – Rachel suspirou – "Agora Santana e os outros vigilantes querem torcer o meu lindo pescoço."

"Não vou dizer que não esteja orgulho por você ter salvo duas pessoas. Isso é incrível. Só que me preocupo com o que esteja tentando fazer, minha amiga. Isso é muito perigoso e tenho medo que você se machuque."

Rachel desviou o olhar do amigo. Não queria falar. Só se isolar do mundo por um dia. A responsabilidade em ser uma vigilante era muito maior do que imaginava.

...

"O que achou senhor?" – um homem mostrou a reportagem impressa a outro nem tão mais velho que estava bebericando um café expresso e comendo torradas.

"Divertido. Esses vigilantes estão ficando cada vez mais carnavalescos."

"Vai tomar alguma providência?"

"Por enquanto não. Mas se eles aprontarem mais uma vez contra os meus negócios, vamos ser obrigados a dar um recado."

"Sim senhor" – o homem curvou-se rapidamente e retirou-se.

**NO PRÓXIMO EPISÓDIO:**

(Quinn centric) – Quinn Fabray recebe a indesejável visita do pai de Beth e tem uma desagradável surpresa.


	4. Não envolva Beth

Santana hesitou algumas vezes diante da portaria antes de decidir apertar o botão do número do apartamento. Ouviu a voz afeminada que a autorizou a subir até o segundo andar. Subiu as escadas devagar ainda pensando que poderia voltar atrás na decisão. Recuar lhe parecia mais razoável do que levar adiante. Mas Santana era conhecida por ser uma cabeça dura que dificilmente voltava atrás depois de fazer as próprias decisões. Por isso, tocou a campainha e esperou a porta se abrir.

"Oi Lady Hummel" – forçou um sorriso – "Tudo bem?"

"Tudo..." – o morador respondeu com desconfiança e permitiu que a colega entrasse no apartamento – "Rachel ainda está no quarto se vestindo."

"Desculpe ter avisado que viria aqui em cima da hora."

"Não é problema" – pegou um casaco e se direcionou à porta – "Vou ali buscar uma encomenda e vocês podem ficar aqui e conversar."

Santana acenou e acompanhou a saída de Kurt com o olhar. Foi o tempo de Rachel abrir a porta do quarto e entrar na pequena sala do apertado apartamento. As duas se cumprimentaram à distância. Rachel ainda estava sentida por ter sido chamada de imbecil sobre algo que ela tinha a menor idéia.

"Pensei que ia passar um bom tempo sem te ver" – Rachel estava séria, um pouco amarga – "Estava até torcendo para isso."

"Eu poderia, mas não ia resolver nossos problemas" – tirou o computador da mochila e o ligou em cima da mesa de centro.

"O que está fazendo?" – Rachel sentou ao lado de Santana no sofá e olhou curiosa para o computador que ainda inicializava.

"Você lembra que Martinez deixou cadernos, diários e dados no computador sobre nós. Quando eu e os meninos roubamos os dados, Grant nos fez destruir tudo, para que não ficassem registros sobre nós" – quando o processo terminou Santana acessou um arquivo codificado. Digitou a senha e uma série de fichas se abriu – "Nós decidimos não cometer o mesmo erro. Sabemos quem somos e o que cada um faz, mas não nos registramos. É uma regra. Nós não temos os gatilhos de segurança que eram os bloqueios mentais das quais fomos submetidos sem saber. Martinez só não me entregou porque ele, de alguma forma, se auto-bloqueou. Essa foi a minha salvação naquela época. Você entende isso?"

Rachel ainda olhava para as fichas fechadas sem entender o que era aquilo, mas acenou para Santana. Foram semanas intensas aquelas. A líder tentou identificar qualquer traço de dúvida na amiga e quando entendeu que Rachel continuava concentrada, continuou.

"Isso não quer dizer que não tenhamos registros nos casos em que trabalhamos. Essas fichas dizem respeito às investigações que fazemos e às provas que reunimos. Alguns desses documentos existem desde a época de Martinez. Ele pode ser um bastardo, mas era muito sério nessas coisas. Outros registros foram feitos por mim, Mercedes, Quinn, Artie... tudo em que trabalhamos e tudo que descobrimos, mesmo as pequenas pistas, nós colocamos aqui. É um sistema dentro da rede que tem algumas proteções. Nada é 100% seguro, mas ninguém está procurando por esses dados."

"Por que está me mostrando isso?" – Santana mostrava e não mostrava porque não abriu pasta alguma para exemplificar.

"Por que eu quero concertar e esclarecer algumas coisas, Rach. Todo o treinamento que você foi submetida ao longo desses poucos meses visava apenas o domínio dos seus dons. Pessoas como nós não têm sequer o luxo de agir sem pensar. Lembra daquela história da minha primeira namorada que eu quase matei?" – Rachel acenou – "E você teve Kurt. Matt feriu alguns amigos, Quinn... bom, ela dizia que se reprimia tanto que o mal que fazia era para si mesma. A questão é que muitos de nós podemos matar num descontrole. Aliás, pessoas normais já fazem isso. Mas conosco a situação é mais séria e você já conhece essa missa."

"Acho que essa parte ficou bem explicada, Santana."

"Certo... bom, e você sabe que essa vida que optamos, de ser vigilantes, é perigosa. Sabemos de todos os riscos, mas foi a nossa escolha querer ajudar as pessoas usando nossos dons."

"Isso eu também já sei."

"Martinez tinha muitas regras que eu não entendia. Mas quando Grant morreu e jogou essa batata quente no meu colo, percebi que disciplina e seguir regras eram mesmo necessários para a nossa segurança, então criamos as nossas próprias. E o que você fez naquele fim de semana foi basicamente a quebra de todas elas. Mas, por outro lado, a gente não te avisou."

"É para isso que veio aqui?"

"Isso vai depender. Se você quiser realmente fazer parte deste mundo, saiba que o compromisso é sério e perigoso. Mas se você decidir ficar como tudo está..." – fechou o computador – "Então assim faremos. A gente pode continuar o nosso tai chi aos sábados, fazer alguns treinos e tomar um suco na cabana. Mas será isso, Rach: amizade sem compromisso e você tem que prometer ficar o mais longe possível dos nossos negócios para a sua e nossa segurança."

"Você quer a sua resposta agora?"

"Não. Quero que você pense seriamente sobre isso e depois me diga com firmeza o que realmente quer."

Rachel acenou. O que Santana estava propondo era bastante razoável.

"Infelizmente essa não será a única coisa que teremos de resolver, não é?"

"Sobre isso" – Santana suspirou – "Aquela aparição súbita de Finn me fez pensar. Eu não tenho paciência para aturar triângulos amorosos. Então vou facilitar as coisas: eu estou fora."

"É isso? Tomou essa decisão sem ouvir o que penso?"

"Neste caso, estou facilitando as coisas. Está na cara que você ainda gosta de Finnept e pelo fato da gente nunca ter... desenrolado ao longo deste tempo... bom, acho que os fatos falam por si. Logo, Rachel Berry, eu não estarei no seu caminho."

Kurt chegou ao apartamento e encontrou o clima tenso entre as duas. Trazia uma sacola com boxes de comida chinesa. Santana aceitou o convite do jantar e se limitou a ter pequenas conversas ligeiras com o colega para depois agradecer e ir embora. Rachel, em silêncio, começou a lavar as louças enquanto o amigo ajudava a organizar a minúscula cozinha.

"Então, vocês brigaram de novo ou o quê?" – perguntou meio aborrecido com o drama entre as duas.

"Ela... terminou comigo."

"Vocês realmente estavam... Rachel!"

"Eu não estava namorando Santana. Nossa relação nunca passou de beijos ocasionais e muita discussão. Mas ela disse que o meu caminho estava livre."

"O caminho para você voltar para Finn."

"Quer que eu seja sincera, Kurt?" – o amigo apenas ficou na expectativa da resposta – "Eu não sei o que quero. Amo Finn e sinto essa... coisa estranha por Santana. Por outro lado, tenho minhas dúvidas se eles dois são idéias para mim."

"O que te fez questionar?"

"O que eu fiz semana passada..."

"Aquela loucura?"

"Sim, loucura, mas Kurt, olhando bem o que aconteceu e sabendo que aqueles dois homens não morreram por minha causa... bater naquele mafioso foi uma das melhores sensações que tive na vida. Uma tão boa quanto estar no palco em dia de estreia. Tem a adrenalina, a sensação de falta de controle da situação... eu entendi porque Santana é uma vigilante. Ela pode fazer isso pelo senso de justiça e altruísmo, mas também tem o barato. É viciante. É como café. Você não vai ter uma trip bebendo café, mas precisa dele em suas veias..."

"Rachel, o que você está dizendo? Sinceramente, não estou conseguindo te acompanhar."

"Finn nunca entenderia essa urgência. Eu o conheço muito bem e sei que chegaria um pouco que ele se sentiria desprezado, esquecido, inferior e apelaria. Santana e eu... acho que simplesmente não daria certo. Acredito em monogamia e ela é essa bomba sexy que qualquer mulher esquecer-se da própria heterossexualidade. Nunca me sentiria segura. Sem falar que a gente viveria entre beijos e discussões."

"Sendo assim, querida. Aproveite essa sensação de liberdade até o momento em que sentir falta das algemas" – Kurt deu um beijo no rosto da melhor amiga – "Vou para o meu quarto. Ainda preciso passar meus cremes."

...

O sono foi inquieto. Quinn mal conseguiu pregar os olhos e quando o fez, teve pesadelo de que Beth estava sendo levada por um monstro. Acordou de repente, com a respiração ofegante, e tinha sede. Mas encontrou efeito inesperado. Ainda atordoada, passou a mão pelos cabelos e esticou o braço para alcançar a garrafa de água que costumava colocar ali para não incomodar Beth no meio da noite (a menina dormia com a porta do quarto aberta). Ficou surpresa ao encontrar a água congelada. Esfregou os olhos e prestou atenção no quarto. O lugar estava gelado e cristalizado, como se uma geada estivesse entrado ali dentro.

"Que merda!" – Quinn levantou-se e resmungou mais ainda ao lembrar-se da janela aberta, o que contribuiu para o ambiente ganhar a umidade necessária para cristalizar a água ali dentro. Fechou a janela ligou tanto o ar condicionado quanto o aquecedor. Um tiraria a umidade do ambiente enquanto o outro derreteria a fina crosta de gelo acumulada em alguns pontos do quarto.

A temperatura no quarto estava em 6°C naquele instante, e sim, Quinn mantinha um termômetro de parede. Ela o sentia, mas não se incomodava. Era capaz de ficar apenas de camiseta em dias de neve que estava tudo bem. Jamais gripava. Beth era outra história. Até onde se sabia, era apenas uma garotinha normal e Quinn desejava que assim permanecesse. A vida de quem tinha dons poderia ser muito dura.

A sala estava muito fria, porém não apresentava sinais de cristalizações de água. Entrou no quarto da filha e o coração se partiu ao vê-la encolhida na cobertinha. Ligou o aquecedor do quarto e pegou mais uma manta para cobrir uma Beth ainda adormecida.

"Desculpe, docinho" – sussurrou.

Lamentou-se por não conseguir controlar o dom enquanto dormia. Algo assim só tinha acontecido uma única vez há pouco mais de dois anos às vésperas de enfrentar o pai de Beth perante um juiz pela custódia da filha. Claramente tal descontrole tinha a ver com intenso estresse. Mas para Quinn, agora que ela conseguia ter mais controle sob si, isso jamais deveria acontecer. Desejou que Matt estivesse com ela naquela noite porque assim que começasse a esfriar por causa do pesadelo, ele a acordaria. Pensou em ligar para o namorado. Eram cinco e meia da manhã. Melhor não. Matt havia patrulhado devia estar exausto. Além disso, o namorado garantiu que estaria ao lado dela às dez da manhã, hora marcada do fatídico encontro.

Foi ao banheiro, lavou o rosto. Procurou conter a ansiedade. Depois procurou distrair-se arrumando o próprio quarto enquanto ouvia um pouco de música no fone de ouvido. Quando o apartamento esquentou o suficiente, desligou os aquecedores e deixou apenas o ar condicionado ligado no quarto. Desligou o aquecedor do quarto de Beth num momento que a menina voltava a dormir com o corpinho relaxado debaixo dos cobertores.

Preparou o café da manhã e deixou tudo organizado para quando Beth se levantasse e pudesse escolher o que comer. A menina estava numa fase em que gostava de fazer as próprias coisas, como colocar o cereal e o leite no prato.

Próximo às oito da manhã, Beth despertou e correu para o banheiro com a bexiga cheia. Só depois abraçou e beijou a mãe. Quinn a acompanhou tomar o café e depois a ajudou a arrumar o quarto, como sempre. Se não fosse assim, aquele pequeno espaço seria um caos. Matt bateu à porta já próximo das dez da manhã, quando ambas estavam preparadas para o encontro com o pai de Beth. Quinn o beijou e o abraçou forte.

"Está tudo bem?" – ele disse ao pé do ouvido da namorada.

"Mais ou menos" – ela o beijou mais uma vez nos lábios – "Falo sobre isso depois."

Matt acenou e voltou a atenção para a pequena Beth, que estava bonita com uma blusa rosa com estampa de bichinhos, calça jeans, sapatos e um laço no cabelo.

"Parece que vai sair, madame" – ele forçou um sorriso – "Para onde iria?"

"Tive de me arrumar para ver o meu pai..." – disse sem animação – "Eu preferia mil vezes que você me levasse ao cinema."

"Com direito aquele saco imenso de pipoca?" – a menina acenou – "A gente pode combinar depois. Eu, você e sua mãe."

"E minha amiga Patrícia."

"Ela também..." – Matt acenou – "Mas primeiro você tem uma missão."

A conversa foi interrompida com o bater do interfone. Cinco para as dez da manhã. Pontualidade mais que britânica. Quinn respirou fundo antes de atender ao chamado e ficou nervosa.

"Fica comigo?" – disse insegura ao namorado.

"O tempo que quiser" – Matt respondeu com um aceno confiante.

A campainha tocou. Quinn trocou olhares com o namorado e depois com a filha. As mãos estavam frias, mas ela se controlava. Destrancou a porta e surpreendeu-se ao ver não apenas o antigo namorado como também Holly.

"O que diabos?" – de repente o nervosismo deu lugar a certa revolta – "Não disse que apareceria à minha porta acompanhado de advogado. Especialmente ela!"

"Oi Quinn" – ele disse ignorando a bronca – "Nossa, Beth, você está tão crescida" – esticou o braço para a menina que não o atendeu. Em vez disso, Beth segurou a mão de Matt.

"Olá Quinn Fabray" – Holly entrou em seguida – "Espero que não se importe de eu estar representando o senhor Zachary Greene."

"Se eu soubesse que esse encontro tinha abertura para advogados, teria providenciado o meu."

"Estou aqui pelo interesse dos dois, acredite."

"Tente mais e melhor, Holly" – Quinn cruzou os braços.

"Achei que fôssemos amigas!"

"A gente só se viu em algumas ocasiões e o seu marido é um condenado pelo assassinato do meu amigo."

"Olha, eu não estou aqui para brigar" – Zac levantou as mãos – "Só quero fazer valer os meus direitos e ver a minha filha. Nada mais" – nisso Beth segurou as mãos de Matt com ainda mais força, o que não passou despercebido pelo homem de cabelos claros – "Creio que não nos conhecemos" – direcionou-se a Matt – "Meu nome é Zac Greene."

"Matt Rutherford" – os dois se cumprimentaram sem deixar de se encarar como dois machos que disputam território.

"Você é amigo da Quinn?"

"Ele é o meu namorado" – Quinn se impôs e Matt acenou sem tirar os olhos do outro homem.

"Bom..." – Zac olhou para o modesto apartamento – "E vocês três moram aqui?"

"Não" – Matt apertou os olhos. Não gostou nenhum pouco do tom – "Eu tenho a minha casa."

"Parece um apartamento pequeno para três pessoas. Beth não precisaria de mais espaço?"

"Nós duas nos viramos muito bem, obrigada por sua preocupação" – Quinn parece que se inchava mais e mais para fazer valer a sua presença, para mostrar ao pai de Beth que ela era a alfa daquele espaço não ele.

"Será que podemos conversar sobre alguns termos?" – Holly forçou um sorriso – "Meu cliente gostaria de passar o próximo feriado prolongado com a filha, mas para isso precisaria da sua autorização. Mas antes disso, sugiro que permita que os dois tenham um dia juntos amanhã, como seria de direito."

"Não sei" – Quinn sentou-se no sofá – "Os avós de Beth procuram ligar de vez em quando e até já a visitaram algumas vezes. Fato. Mas nunca o pai. Após dois anos sem aparecer, porque agora, Zac? Porque eu assinaria uma autorização para você levar a minha filha para um canto qualquer por um feriado inteiro?"

"Quatro dias, para ser mais preciso" – Holly ajeitou os óculos – "E ele estará nos direitos dele, senhorita Fabray. Ao que me consta, você não pediu a revisão da custódia após um ano sem ele aparecer, então, aos olhos da justiça, o acordo estabelecido está em pleno rigor. Zachary Greene tem direito a um fim de semana a cada 15 dias, feriados são negociáveis e a ter pelo menos 15 dias com a filha nos períodos de férias."

"Nove horas está bom para você?" – ele sorriu cinicamente.

"Mamãe..." – Beth disse temerosa.

Quinn ignorou os demais presentes. Sorriu para a filha e fez um carinho nos cabelos.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, docinho."

...

Santana estava de olho no tal nerd colega de Artie que instalava um tal sistema de segurança na cabana. Observava o trabalho com os braços cruzados e o cenho fechado. Quem era aquele sujeito mesmo? E o que Artie estava pensando ao levar um estranho a base secreta dos vingadores. Bom, não que a cabana fosse secreta, afinal, era um imóvel com escritura e legalizado. Além disso, havia outras cabanas na área, embora estivessem afastadas umas das outras em, pelo menos, a cem metros de distância. Segurança era bem-vinda, mas Santana não esperava que um nerd que ela nunca tinha isto mais gordo fosse o responsável por tal.

"Por que mesmo a gente não pode ter um sistema simples de câmeras?" – Santana resmungou ainda mais alto quando Artie e Tom a pediu para ajudar.

"Eles são legais, mas não impedem a entrada ou saída de ninguém" – Tom explicou enquanto manuseava a furadeira – "Você sabe, as imagens são úteis quando você é assaltado e envia as imagens à polícia. Mas esse sistema é diferente. Para começar, é uma adaptação mais simples e funcional dos sistemas de segurança dos setores estratégicos de certas empresas e até do governo. Uma vez que você tranca a casa, ela só vai abrir mediante a identificação das pessoas registradas. No caso aqui, o sistemas ainda é biométrico, infelizmente."

"Infelizmente?" – Santana ficou chocada – "Eu uso mal os softwares para desenvolver meus projetos arquitetônicos e sinceramente ainda prefiro a prancheta, enquanto você coloca um sistema avançado de identificação numa cabana modesta que está sendo reformada e ainda diz infelizmente?"

"Ainda não vamos colocar o sistema" – Artie corrigiu – "Não até a conclusão da reforma. Mas estamos preparando tudo para a instalação."

"De onde vocês conseguiram essa aparelhagem?"

"Do lixo da empresa em que trabalhamos" – Tom disse sem nenhum sinal de constrangimento. Ao ver a expressão tensa de Santana, sorriu sem-jeito – "Não acreditaria na quantidade de coisas que eles jogam fora. Eu reaproveito o que posso" – ele deu de ombros – "Conserto algumas coisas, recrio outras... No caso aqui, esse sistema tem um toque meu. É leitura biométrica, mas pode ter certeza que quando tudo ficar pronto, a cabana será um sítio seguro."

"Ainda hoje vamos instalar as câmeras de segurança pelo perímetro" – Artie completou – "Sem funcionar, por enquanto, mas é melhor deixar tudo instalado."

"Oh" – Tom voltou-se para Santana – "Artie me mostrou como vai ficar isso daqui depois da reforma. É um projeto inteligente" – deu um meio sorriso – "Ótima escolha de materiais. Baratos, seguros e bons para esse tipo de instalação."

Santana acenou, mas ainda não comprou a camaradagem de Tom. A certeza que tinha era que puxaria Artie depois para conversar em particular. Era arriscado demais levar um desconhecido ao centro seguro daquele grupo. Sobretudo porque parecia ser um sujeito muito esperto que poderia começar a fazer perguntas ou presumir coisas. Qual grupo de amigos precisaria de segurança com leitura biométrica numa cabana?

Nesse meio tempo, Matt chegou ao local trazendo material de construção numa caminhonete emprestada. Ele era o mestre de obras no canteiro em que basicamente apenas ele e Santana trabalhavam. Apenas num único dia que Matt levou dois colegas de trabalho para ajudar no preparo da base da expansão da cabana usando sobras de materiais das construções dos edifícios que fazia. Outra parte do material era comprada com as economias dos próprios vigilantes.

O vigilante telecinético cumprimentou a pessoa estranha e lançou olhar curioso para líder, que gesticulou que conversaria depois. O fato é que eles estavam ali, mas não poderiam fazer uma simples demonstração de poder, o que tornaria algumas coisas mais lentas. Era frustrante até certo ponto.

"Como está Quinn?" – Santana jogou conversa fora enquanto ajudava Matt a descarregar o material.

"Nervosa. Essa visita do pai da Beth a deixou tensa" – Olhou para o lado e viu que Tom, em companhia de Artie, estavam distantes – "Ela disse que congelou o quarto depois de um pesadelo" – disse sussurrando.

"Congelou o quarto?" – Matt acenou, deixando Santana impressionada. Ainda não tinha ouvido falar em tal demonstração de poder da amiga – "Uau!"

"Você não sabe da maior. O advogado que está representando o pai da Beth é ninguém menos que Holly Perez."

"O quê?" – Santana deu um salto para trás – "Holly?" – ficou pensativa ao ver a confirmação de Matt – "Então Quinn não estava tão paranóica..."

"O oráculo mandou alguma informação?"

"Nada ainda. Não sobre Holly ou Martinez. Tudo parece na mesma. Martinez está na prisão com outros especiais e não há nenhuma movimentação que indique que eles estão agindo aqui fora."

"Ainda assim, Holly tem uma agenda."

Santana acenou pensativa. Terminou de ajudar a descarregar a caminhonete junto com o amigo e companheiro vigilante. Havia coisas demais na agenda e ela começava a ficar perdida. Ficava difícil dosar as prioridades.

...

Zac fechou os olhos e cheirou o papelote. Estava satisfeito e envaidecido por uma mulher bonita e experiente dar tanta atenção a um jovem que queria mudar o destino. Zac queria mais. Queria fazer algo maior e mais excitante do que ficar preso ao escritório do pai. Holly lhe pareceu a solução quando o senhor Greene estava a procura de um advogado para resolver pequenas questões judiciais, inclusive rever a guarda de Beth. O velho não estava satisfeito com as atitudes do filho e pensava que fazê-lo assumir as responsabilidades com a neta o faria mudar. Nem que para isso passasse por cima de Quinn Fabray. Holly aceitou a proposta e fez mais além de traçar um plano estratégico junto com a família. Havia uma segunda agenda. Os Greene era uma família de posses e o dinheiro atraía Holly, que precisava de alguns financiamentos. Se no processo ela poderia adiantar certos objetivos, melhor ainda.

"Entendeu como será o passeio amanhã com Beth?" – Holly perguntou após limpar sugestivamente os lábios depois de bebericar o vinho.

"Claro. Será perfeito. Beth está no papo."

Zac sorriu frouxo. Abriu o papelote e espalhou um pouco de pó no vidro da mesa. Organizou o montinho numa carreira e a cheirou.

...

O plano era simples. Zac pegaria Beth no horário combinado pela manhã e Quinn passaria o dia na cabana em reforma até a hora de buscar a filha. Ela poderia usar o tempo para estudar, ou ter alguma hora de lazer com o namorado ou colegas. Mas estava tensa demais para gozar de qualquer atividade relaxante. Optou por exercitar-se e manter a mente em algo que precisava ficar focada o tempo inteiro. Depois de arrumar a filha e dar a ela mil e uma instruções sobre como se comportar, missa que também rezou a Zac e Holly tão logo eles chegaram, Quinn se permitiu deixar cair algumas lágrimas antes de lavar o rosto e colocar uma roupa esportiva, ideal para fazer exercícios.

"Pronta?" – perguntou Matt assim que ela o atendeu.

"Preciso respirar um pouco de ar."

Pegou a bolsa, o celular e trancou o apartamento. Entrou no carro do namorado e procurou relaxar um pouco ao som do rádio. Não estava no espírito de escolher canções. Qualquer uma servia, até mesmo o sertanejo que Matt escutava de vez em quanto. Se bem que ela não sabia o que era pior, se era os cantores com cortes de cabelos horríveis e jeans apertados, se era o funk carioca e a irritante programação, além da temática vulgar, ou se era o axé. Pouco importava naquele momento.

"Tudo vai dar certo. Ele não será louco para aprontar com Beth ou conosco" – Matt tentou assegurar.

"Minha intuição diz que algo está errado. A presença da Holly... a gente ferrou com o marido dela. Não seria surpreendente se ela quisesse dar o troco."

"O marido dela matou uma pessoa, Quinn. Na minha frente e de Mercedes. Por isso não penso que ela vá tentar algo."

"Pode tentar influenciá-la de algum modo."

"Pode ser, mas Beth é uma garotinha bem cabeça dura, igual a mãe, sabe? Não temeria tal coisa num primeiro encontro."

Quinn não estava convencida das palavras de ponderação do namorado. Continuou a escutar a música sertaneja. Estacionaram ao lado da cabana em reforma. Havia ninguém ali além do casal. Santana, Artie e Tom já haviam passado o dia anterior inteiro trabalhando na reforma junto com o próprio Matt, e eles gozavam de descanso naquele momento. Havia uma feira cultural em uma das praças da universidade naquele dia. Santana estava lá em companhia de Mercedes e de David. A líder estava de olho em uma colega da Arquitetura. Uma vez que se "definiu" com Rachel, acreditava que tinha todo direito de voltar ao jogo. Estava enferrujada desde Jenny, mas acreditava que ninguém resistiria ao corpo que tinha coberto num vestido colado e botas de salto.

Artie estava próximo à feira. Como tocava guitarra, atendeu a um pedido de colegas da universidade para ensaiar algumas músicas com a banda. Rachel dificilmente aparecia na cabana aos domingos e não colocava os pés lá há algumas semanas. Ela estava em companhia dos velhos amigos no tradicional encontro que realizavam para comemorar o aniversário de cada um. No caso, o aniversariante era Finn Hudson.

"Está ficando bom" – Quinn observou as obras.

"As coisas costumam ir mais rápidas quando se tem alguém super-forte à disposição e eu posso usar meus dons. Está vendo aquelas placas?" – apontou para as colunas e lajes de metal – "Numa obra a gente precisa de dois a três homens para carregar uma única barra. Santana consegue carregar duas de uma vez, e eu posso usar meus poderes para erguer uma dessas e colocá-la no lugar desejado em um minuto."

"Você está muito cheio de si."

"Só estou dizendo a verdade, babe" – Matt puxou Quinn para um breve beijo nos lábios – "Que tal você se exercitar um pouco enquanto eu adianto algumas coisinhas na obra?"

Quinn acenou e colocou o boné antes de fazer um rápido alongamento e iniciar uma corrida pelo bosque.

...

"Por um momento pensei que você romperia nossa tradição" – Finn sentou-se ao lado de Rachel.

O grupo estava na casa de Burt e Carole. O casal fez questão de ceder o quintal da casa para que o filho pudesse fazer uma comemoração, no caso, um churrasco com muita cerveja e música alta. Todos os integrantes do teatro amador estavam presentes, assim como outros colegas de Finn, como Joe, o mecânico que se mostrou fiel ao chefe. Apesar de conhecer a maioria dos presentes, Rachel estava pouco à vontade. Tinha muita coisa a pensar e queria dar uma resposta a Santana o quanto antes.

"Está distraída" – Finn forçou o típico meio sorriso.

"Cabeça cheia. Só isso."

"Quer conversar?"

Rachel olhou para o ex-namorado com admiração. Aquele era o Finn que conhecia e confiava. O cara que quase nunca entendia as motivações dela, mas sempre estava disposto a escutar. Isso era confortável durante a adolescência, mas ela vivia uma vida adulta e desejava opiniões francas e racionais. Kurt a proporcionava isso. Mas Kurt era apenas o melhor amigo.

"É seu aniversário, Finn. Não quero te chatear com minhas caraminholas."

"Talvez eu queira ser chateado."

"Mesmo quando algumas delas diz respeito a você?"

"Eu sei que você não gostou de ter aparecido naquele dia... desculpe" – balançou a cabeça e entrelaçou os próprios dedos – "Quer dizer, nem tanto. Você sabe que eu ainda te amo e não é fácil saber que você mantém uma relação próxima com a pessoa que provocou o fim do nosso namoro. Não gosto de Santana Lopez e adoraria vê-la longe de você."

"Ela não está no meu caminho, Finn" – Rachel disse com certa decepção.

"Não?" – o olhar era de esperança.

"Santana está na minha vida, mas não no meu caminho."

"Isso quer dizer que... há uma chance de nós voltarmos de verdade?"

"Eu te amo Finn" – o rosto do jovem se iluminou. Ele entreabriu a boca e ergueu as sobrancelhas, numa expressão que lhe era típica – "Mas eu não posso ficar contigo neste momento."

"Por quê?" – ele murchou.

"Porque há muitas coisas que preciso resolver na minha vida primeiro. Os meus objetivos, minhas prioridades. Eu mudei muito desde o ataque. Não sou a mesma Rachel que você conheceu na escola. Por isso, enquanto eu não conseguir me decifrar, não terei muito espaço aqui dentro para você ou outra pessoa."

Finn estava chocado com as palavras da ex-namorada. Ele tinha esperança que tudo fosse voltar a ser como antes, que Rachel seria novamente a namorada dedicada que o amava e o apoiava. Que o fazia se sentir especial mesmo sabendo, no fundo, que era um perdedor. Pensava acertadamente que não conhecia mais a garota que estava ao lado naquele instante. Isso o assustava. Mudanças o assustavam.

"Aquele incidente não pode ter feito você mudar tanto assim. Naquele dia, no teatro, você era a velha Rachel. Ela ainda está aí dentro."

"Sim, está, Finn. Como não poderia? Só que essa velha Rachel está incubada, como uma borboleta, em pleno processo de transformação."

"Eu terei lugar ao lado dessa nova Rachel quando ela sair do casulo?"

"É o que gostaria" – Rachel deu um beijo no rosto de Finn e levantou-se do banco. Olhou rapidamente para trás, na direção de Finn, e deu um leve sorriso. Sim, ela o amava. Só não sabia dizer que tipo de amor sentia.

...

A temperatura no início da tarde era de quase 30ºC. Dentro do bosque, entre as árvores, as sobras projetadas e o pequeno riacho, a temperatura ficava mais agradável e caía de dois a quatro graus. Mas alguns metros próximos de Quinn Fabray, a temperatura naquele ponto era de quase 15ºC. Depois de uma longa corrida, Quinn sentou-se nas proximidades da cabana em reforma e tentou trabalhar os poderes. Estava concentrada em esfriar ao máximo que podia o ambiente ao redor. Colocou alguns termômetros distantes alguns metros e começou a trabalhar. Queria ver se conseguia reproduzir o mesmo resfriamento que conseguiu de forma inconsciente.

Mas havia elementos que provocavam variáveis. Primeiro: ela estava em ambiente aberto e fazia um atípico calor para a época do ano. A energia se dissipava mais facilmente naquele tipo de lugar. No termômetro colocado a um metro indicava 15ºC. No segundo colocado a três metros indicava 17ºC. Era impressionante. Quinn molhou uma pedra e a segurou. A água que estava na superfície se congelou.

"Pausa para o lanche!" – Matt se aproximou. Ele que estava sem camisa e com um boné para proteger-se do calor enquanto trabalhava na construção – "Uau, bateu um ventinho aqui."

Foi mencionar comida, o estômago de Quinn resmungou. Os dois sentaram à mesa que costumava ficar na varanda da cabana. Quinn a limpou rapidamente para os dois devorarem os sanduíches. Quinn ainda teve a gentileza de resfriar a garrafa de suco.

"A melhor coisa em se ter os dons ativos é comer muito e não engordar."

Matt gargalhou com a preocupação da namorada como próprio peso.

"Está em grande forma, Quinn. Sempre esteve."

"Sabe de nada" – sorriu – "Fui uma criança gordinha e também ganhei muito peso na gravidez de Beth. Só voltei a emagrecer quando deixei de amamentar e os meus poderes voltaram."

"Aposto que você fica adorável de qualquer jeito."

"Você é um bajulador" – sorriu para o namorado e, em seguida, conferiu o relógio do celular.

"Ela está bem..." – Matt suspirou.

"Eu não sei..." – antes que pudesse responder sobre a sensação ruim, o celular tocou e a tela indicava o contato de Zac. O coração de Quinn pulou – "O que foi?"

"_Preciso que venha para cá_" – a voz de Zac era urgente – "_É sobre Beth._"

O ambiente ao redor de Quinn voltou a gelar.

...

A mensagem de texto foi disparada para todos os vigilantes. Beth havia desaparecido. Mercedes falou a verdade ao namorado, que recebeu a mensagem de uma amiga que estava desesperada por causa da filha. David propôs ajudar e ganhou o aceno positivo da namorada. Era uma situação de quanto mais pessoas ajudando, melhor. Artie deixou o ensaio com os amigos, Santana largou a paquera e correu para o dormitório a fim de colocar algo mais confortável para procurar uma garotinha. Até mesmo Rachel foi acionada.

"Aonde vai?" – Kurt segurou o braço da amiga quando a viu sair apressada da casa dos Hummel.

"Matt acabou de me ligar. Beth desapareceu e estão precisando de ajuda para procurá-la."

"Sério?"

"Preciso ajudá-los, Kurt. Quinn está desesperada."

"Vou contigo. Vai ser mais rápido se você tiver rodas."

"Mas e Adam?"

Kurt acenou para o namorado. Meias explicações depois, e os três estavam de saída, sendo observados pelos amigos próximos, confusos com a saída repentina. Puck se aproximou do aniversariante.

"Por um acaso o seu lance com Rachel deu para trás de novo?"

"Ela está meio perdida, Puck. Mais do que se pensava" – o jovem alto lamentou-se.

Ninguém se encontrou em um local específico, mas, por telefone, Matt deu as coordenadas e tarefas para cada um. Rachel e os amigos foram instruídos a circular pelo bairro onde Quinn e Matt moravam no caso da garotinha tentasse voltar para casa. Artie teria de checar a região próxima a faculdade comunitária, escola e ao restaurante que o casal costuma levá-la. Mercedes e David foram fazer uma varredura em hospitais e delegacias. Santana faria uma varredura na área próxima do desaparecimento. Matt simplesmente acompanhava Quinn nos lugares que ela decidisse ir para tentar encontrar a pequena. Ele também fazia ligações para outras pessoas conhecidas, como a mãe de Patrícia, amiga de Beth.

Era uma situação inusitada os vigilantes agirem em plena luz do dia sem as máscaras que protegiam suas identidades. Santana percorria as ruas e os becos de cara limpa, cabelo solto, apesar da blusa escura, da calça e do tênis. Mesmo assim seguia e observava a rua como se tivesse uma máscara no rosto. Viu uma garotinha que de costas parecia com Beth ser segura pelo braço com força por uma mulher. Ela resmungava e chorava. Santana correu e girou a mulher pelo ombro.

"Solta ela!" – ficou decepcionada ao perceber o engano.

"Você está falando para soltar a minha filha?" – a mulher disse com raiva. Estava nervosa desde bem antes daquele momento – "Quem é você?"

"Desculpe moça" – Santana levantou as mãos – "Foi um engano. Achei que fosse outra pessoa."

Sequer se importou em explicar com mais detalhes. A moça não parecia receptiva. Virou as costas e continuou a procurar.

Mercedes chegou a uma delegacia que trabalhava uma das fontes que mantinha para o jornal e outras atividades. Acenou para o agente que estava na recepção. O retorno não foi amistoso, mas ela não se importava.

"Olá Boris. Preciso de ajuda."

"Não estou disposto a perder tempo contigo, Veronica Mars" – Mercedes riu com o apelido. O bom é que a série era excelente e Veronica era uma de suas heroínas da ficção predileta.

"Uma garotinha se perdeu hoje. O nome dela é Elizabeth Greene, apesar de eu já a ouvir dizer que o nome dela é Beth Fabray. Loirinha, quase seis anos, deste tamanho."

"O que ela é sua?"

"Ela é filha da minha amiga."

"Não tenho registros de nenhuma Elizabeth Greene desaparecida" – Mercedes ficou surpresa que Boris, sempre tão grosso com ela, estivesse realmente checando dados no sistema.

"Ela desapareceu há algumas horas. A mãe está desesperada e se a polícia por um acaso encontrá-la..."

"Algumas horas?" – Boris franziu a testa – "Sabe o procedimento, Jones. A polícia só considera uma pessoa desaparecida depois de 24 horas de ausência. Sendo adulto ou criança."

"Mesmo assim, será que você poderia comunicar?"

"Se um dos nossos desta unidade encontrar a menininha, vamos entrar em contato... com a mãe dela. Não contigo, Jones."

"Melhor ainda. A mãe dessa garotinha está desesperada."

Virou as costas para o agente e sussurrou para o namorado.

"Essa é a delegacia mais próxima do local de desaparecimento. Tem as outras duas unidades, mas acho pouco provável. Boris tem razão. Se a polícia vê uma criança aparentemente perdida, o procedimento é pegá-la e entrar em contato com os pais. Provavelmente com os assistentes sociais em cima para descobrir se há algo errado. Se ele não registrou nada ou não ouviu nada pelo rádio, é porque não acharam."

"O que acha de fazer uma busca pelos hospitais agora?" – David sugeriu.

"A idéia me dá arrepios."

"A gente está aqui para ajudar, Cedes."

A vigilante acenou para o namorado e os dois entraram novamente no carro, com Mercedes sempre de olho nas ruas para ver se via Beth por aí.

Rachel, Adam e Kurt estacionaram o carro em frente ao conjunto habitacional onde Quinn e Matt moravam. Os três olharam o redor e estavam perdidos. Não sabiam como proceder, como se teriam de bater de porta em porta para procurá-la, se teriam de mostrar uma foto a pessoas estranhas que passavam pelas ruas. Kurt achou que esse fosse um bom caminho, por isso Rachel ligou para Matt e pediu que lhe enviasse uma foto de Beth. O arquivo chegou em dois minutos e logo foi compartilhado com os outros dois.

"Bonita garotinha" – Adam observou a foto.

"É..." – Rachel tentava se organizar – "Agora o nosso papel é garantir que nenhum mal aconteça a essa mesma garotinha. Kurt, você poderia checar nos pontos de ônibus próximos, eu vou perguntar aos comerciantes que estão com as portas abertas e você, Adam, pode procurar naquela rua ali. A gente volta a se encontrar em uma hora. Pode ser?"

"A não ser que Matt ou alguém te avise primeiro de um final feliz" – Kurt disse esperançoso.

"Seria o ideal."

Artie sentiu-se deixado de lado. Circular pela escola e pela faculdade lhe parecia inútil. Se ele fosse uma criança fugindo de um pai estranho, não fugiria para a escola, por mais tempo que passasse no lugar. Pegou a cadeira e a empurrou o mais rápido que conseguiu. Flutuava com os pés mais próximos possível ao chão para não chamar tanto a atenção. Olhou pelo bairro e viu nada de excepcional a não ser algumas famílias e crianças circulando pelas ruas. Havia nada ali. Pegou a cadeira e a empurrou em outra direção. Passou por uma rua residencial próxima ao restaurante que Rachel trabalhava, significava também que não estava longe do maior parque que existia dentro da cidade. Foi quando cruzou a rua com um rosto conhecido dos arquivos dos vigilantes. Acompanhou o homem com o olhar e o viu entrar numa casa aparentemente bem cuidada. Resolveu dar uma espiada em uma das janelas. Havia outras pessoas ali, homens e mulheres, e eles pareciam estar se divertindo bastante. Havia uma janela escurecida que dava para o porão. Artie se abaixou e viu através do vidro poeirento uma quantidade de razoável de caixas. Um homem desceu até lá, ligou a luz e tirou em uma das caixas um papelote de cocaína. Artie sabia que deveria dar o fora dali o mais rápido possível. Segurou a cadeira e alçou voo. Foi o mais rápido possível em direção ao parque. Lá, entre a segurança da mata, retornou a empurrar a cadeira pelo gramado até chegar o momento em que deveria sentar-se nela. Foi quando ele a viu. E não estava só.

"_O que foi Artie?_" – Matt atendeu ao celular – "_Você a encontrou?_"

"Ponha a porra da máscara e vem para o parque. Vou chamar Santana."

Matt olhou para a namorada, que estava por um fio. Não entendeu a mensagem misteriosa de Artie, mas tratou de se movimentar.

"O que foi?" – Quinn perguntou com os olhos vermelhos.

"Artie a encontrou e disse para colocarmos a máscara."

"O que aconteceu?" – Matt sentiu a mão extremamente gelada de Quinn em seu braço.

"Ele não disse. Só que deveríamos ir ao parque com nossas máscaras no rosto. Disse que ele iria chamar Santana."

Matt guardava uma máscara no carro. Apenas uma. Dispararam em direção ao parque, que não estava distante do lugar em que se encontravam. Matt parou próximo ao estacionamento mais próximo do campus e quando foi pegar a máscara, Quinn o impediu.

"É minha filha. Eu resolvo isso."

"Quinn, você não está em condições..."

"É a minha filha" – disse entre os dentes.

Tomou a máscara das mãos de Matt, que decidiu segui-la a distância. Era mais sábio. Quinn entrou no bosque e colocou a máscara. Não sabia exatamente onde Artie se encontrava, mas ela o encontraria nem que revirasse aquele pedaço de chão de ponta cabeça. Era final de tarde, os postes de iluminação pública começavam a acender e as pessoas que ali circulavam a ir embora depois das caminhadas e piqueniques nos gramados. Começou a correr entre as árvores até deparar-se com um homem forte estrangulando Artie enquanto outros três sorriam. Beth estava ali, sendo segura por um deles e parecia estar machucada. Quinn não pensou duas vezes. Correu em direção ao homem que estrangulava Artie o segurou pela cabeça com as mãos congeladas. Um golpe semelhante que fez Martinez desmaiar meses atrás. O homem gritou e largou Artie. Os dois caíram no chão.

"Bem que disseram que nessa cidade tinham uns caras idiotas que pensam que são justiceiros ou algo assim..." – um dos homens disse sacando uma arma.

"Larguem a menina!" – Quinn gritou. Não estava raciocinando direito. Levaria um tiro de graça se fosse preciso.

"Não. Essa é uma encomenda que pretendo mandar para aquele traficante de merda que nos deve uma grana preta."

"Zac?" – Quinn fechou o cenho por dentro da máscara.

"Ah, você o conhece? Ele é o seu fornecedor?" – um dos homens desdenhou – "Acho melhor trocar o fornecedor, mascarada. Porque Zac é só um cadáver que anda."

"Solta ela" – Quinn disse mais pausadamente – "Só quero ela. Vocês que matem aquele traste. Não estou nem aí. Só deixa a garota em paz."

"Acho que não" – o homem disse estranhando a queda brusca de temperatura, fazendo a fumaça de vapor sair pela boca.

Quando apontou a arma para Quinn para disparar, a pistola misteriosamente escapuliu. Era Matt escondido ali próximo que dava cobertura. Quinn avançou sobre o que segurava Beth, que largou a menina e respondeu o avanço com um soco. Matt avançou e junto com ele apareceu outra mascarada que estava no pique. Um dos homens sacou o revolver para atirar em Quinn, mas foi impedido com um empurrão violento de Santana. Matt acertou o outro sujeito. Neste meio tempo, Artie se recuperou. Ele segurou uma Beth paralisada e alçou voo para longe dali com a garotinha à tira-colo. Quinn ficaria eternamente grata por isso. Ela levantou-se. Estava afim de socar aqueles imbecis, de tirar sangue pelo que eles fizeram a Beth. Socos em pele gelada doíam mais.

Os três vigilantes dominaram o grupo de traficantes com certa facilidade. Santana chutou as pistolas para longe e olhou para os quatro homens completamente fora de combate.

"O que vamos fazer com esses caras?" – Matt olhou para a namorada. Queria ver o rosto dela, mas Quinn tinha a expressão tão fechada e sinistra por trás da máscara que era melhor esconder dos outros dois.

"Eu matava."

"Não é o nosso estilo, Quinn" – Santana disse com a voz suave – "Por mais vontade que a gente tenha, não somos promotores e juízes."

"Deixa esse lixo apodrecer aí" – chutou um dos homens desacordados antes de se afastar – "Chame a polícia, Matt. Eu... eu tenho outro assunto a resolver."

"Ok, Ice, use um pouco do teu gelo para esfriar a própria cabeça. Não pode ir atrás do seu ex e acertar essa conta."

"Se você quiser que eu não faça besteira, então vem comigo."

"Primeiro, vamos chamar a polícia" – Santana acionou a linha em que podia ligar sem ter o número reconhecido.

...

Artie pousou em cima do prédio em que Quinn e Matt moravam. Sabia que Rachel estava ali por perto e fez o telefonema. E também a Mercedes. Rachel respirou aliviada quando soube que a menina foi encontrada, mas ainda queria ajudar mais. Deu as boas novas aos amigos, mas disse que ficaria por ali para tentar falar com Quinn. Artie insistiu em também ficar, mas Rachel o dispensou.

"Foi um vigilante que a encontrou" – Rachel disse ao amigo.

Kurt acenou e aceitou, mesmo que frustrado por não conseguir entrar neste novo lado da vida da melhor amiga. Rachel despediu-se dele e de Adam dando um beijo no rosto em cada um deles. Subiu até o andar do apartamento de Quinn e Beth e lá encontrou Artie com a menina no colo, abraçada no pescoço dele enquanto choramingava.

"Vamos para o apartamento de Matt. Ele sempre guarda uma chave extra dentro do vaso."

Rachel acenou e desceram mais dois andares. Pegou a chave extra escondida dentro do vaso, limpou a ponta dos dedos sujos de terra e abriu a porta do espartano apartamento do vigilante. Rachel pegou uma toalha de rosto que estava no banheiro e a encharcou. Então começou a passar o tecido molhado no rosto da menininha.

"Quem te bateu, querida?" – Rachel perguntou gentilmente.

"Um dos homens" – a pequena choramingou – "Ele disse que se meu pai não desse um dinheiro, que ele ia me machucar mais, gravar tudo e depois me devolver dentro de uma caixa."

O estômago de Rachel e Artie viraram com o relato. Beth não tinha idéia do que aquilo significava, mas eles sabiam muito bem o que a maldade humana era capaz de produzir, mesmo contra alguém inocente. Felizmente a história teve um final feliz.

...

"Você conseguiria elevar nós duas até a janela do hotel?" – Santana perguntou e Matt acenou.

"Não deixa ela fazer nenhuma loucura, por favor" – concentrou-se no corpo das duas colegas vigilantes para erguê-las com um mínimo de estabilidade.

As duas voaram desequilibradas até o quarto andar do hotel. Santana alcançou a janela e forçou a abertura. Em seguida, segurou Quinn. Entraram e encontraram Zac tremendo debaixo de uma mesa devido a dose do pó e à covardia. Quinn quis matá-lo, de todo coração. Como não podia, saciou a vontade socando o ex-namorado com vontade peculiar. Santana apenas observava. Não concordava com aquilo, mas entendia a necessidade de Quinn em descarregar todos os sentimentos ruins que sentia naquele dia em cima do próprio causador. O que ela tinha de fazer era ficar ali e controlar a situação.

"Você" – um soco – "Nunca mais" – mais socos – "Chegue perto delas" – mais uma sequência – "Ou eu te mato."

Quinn batia nele pelo perigo que ele expôs a Beth, mas aquilo foi não-intencional. O plano de Holly era que Zac seduzisse a filha com coisas materiais e implantasse idéias contra Quinn a fim de atingi-la. Mas o que a advogada não contava era que Zac tivesse atraído cobradores do tráfico, negócio que estava envolvido desde a época em que Quinn ainda morava na casa dos pais dele. Ninguém sabia do problema porque até então não era um viciado. Zac cometeu alguns erros e seria cobrado por uma dívida de 50 mil. Os traficantes pensaram que ele tivesse saído da cidade natal em companhia da advogada para entregá-los. Eles iriam dar cabo a vida dele até que descobriram a natureza da visita a cidade do outro estado. Mudaram os planos e, num momento que Zac parou para alimentar o vício, Beth foi capturada.

No hotel, Santana julgou que Quinn já tinha desabafado o suficiente. Então a abraçou por trás e a afastou de Zac.

"Ele entendeu, Ice. O recado está dado. Vamos."

"Não entendo porque a gente não dá fim a trastes como ele."

"Ele vai ter o que merece. Confia."

...

Àquela altura da noite, Quinn e Beth estavam adormecidas. Mãe e filha dividiam a caminha da pequena enquanto Matt dormia no sofá. Ele se sentia estranho ocupando a cama da namorada em ela ali, ao lado. O sono dos três era intranqüilo, mas sabiam que o tempo era um amigo e tudo passaria.

Mercedes e David passaram para buscar Artie no conjunto habitacional. Enquanto Santana decidiu andar com Rachel até o prédio em que ela morava. As duas passaram a maior parte do percurso em silêncio.

"Santana?" – Rachel atraiu a atenção da vigilante, que caminhava de braços cruzados devido à brisa fresca da madrugada.

"O que foi?"

"A minha resposta é sim" – Rachel disse séria.

"Sim?"

"Você abe a que pergunta estou respondendo."

Santana acenou e continuou a caminhar olhando pra o chão.

**NO PRÓXIMO EPISÓDIO:**

(Mercedes centric) – Mercedes Jones se aprofunda nas investigações sobre a casa encontrada por Artie enquanto enfrenta problemas ocasionados pela vida dupla. Santana começa a treinar Rachel a ser uma vigilante.


	5. Furo de reportagem

Mercedes chegou à redação do jornal às duas da tarde, bem dentro do horário. Bateu o relógio do ponto para estagiários e caminhou depressa entre as ilhas de mesas que agrupavam repórteres e editorias até descer sete degraus no fim da grande redação, onde ficava o cantinho do pessoal da editoria policial. Olhou para cima, para o segundo andar, onde ficavam os escritórios dos editores, do chefe de redação e do editor chefe. Havia modesta circulação por ali, sinal de que o dia estava morno.

"Oi Hank" – acenou para o subeditor, o superior que ficava mais próximo ao grupo de repórteres, uma vez que o editor tinha o próprio escritório – "Alguma novidade?"

"Segunda reunião de pauta em 15, Jones. Como está o andamento da sua matéria sobre o novo sistema de informação integrado da polícia?"

"Praticamente apurada. Só preciso pegar algumas aspas do chefe de polícia e entregar. Mas eu estou com horário marcado para uma entrevista por telefone às quatro horas."

"Quero esse texto na minha tela às cinco, Jones."

A exigência do subeditor era sinal de que o dia estava mesmo morno. Mercedes acenou e colocou as coisas em cima da mesa que costumava ocupar. Como era estagiária, não tinha lugar fixo como alguns dos repórteres da redação. A Gazeta era o maior jornal da cidade, que também tinha importante circulação nas cidades vizinhas. A versão impressa era uma mera tradição. A maior audiência estava no canal de notícias de rádio, a mesma que Finn Hudson costumava ligar sintonizar, e o site na internet em que disponibilizava os vídeos das matérias (o canal de televisão foi uma experiência fracassada que fechou anos atrás). Era no site que Kurt se mantinha informado.

Mercedes cumprimentou alguns dos colegas e deu uma olhada no relatório de Christine, a estagiária que fazia a rádio-patrulha no horário da manhã. Houve apenas uma ocorrência de briga em frente a uma lavanderia. Era o tipo da notícia que o jornal se limitava a pegar os dados na polícia e publicar uma nota. A rádio patrulha, ou seja, ouvir a rádio da polícia e ligar para as delegacias em busca de ocorrências, era um trabalho feito pelos três estagiários da editoria e o serviço era revezado. Aquele era o dia de Brian fazer a patrulha e de Mercedes só se preocupar com a apuração das pautas a que foi designada.

A estrela da editoria era Peter Lions. Era ele quem apurava a maior parte dos casos que envolviam os vigilantes, que era uma obsessão do editor. Mercedes constante rolava os olhos com as matérias que ele escrevia. Sempre tinha equívocos sérios que faziam os textos ganharem tons tendenciosos. Em resumo: Lions não era fã dos vigilantes e o editor adorava o tom de confronto.

No horário, os integrantes da editoria policial subiram até a sala do editor. O espaço ficava pequeno quando as sete pessoas, mais o próprio editor, se posicionavam lá dentro munidos de caneta e bloquinho, menos Hank, que sempre ficava de olho na tela.

"Lions, alguma novidade sobre o caso dos traficantes espancados no parque?"

"Só um deles estava na condição de foragido e ele será transferido ainda hoje. O resto foi solto nesta manhã. O chefe de polícia acredita que o caso da briga com os traficantes pode ter relação com o caso daquele usuário de drogas que apanhou no quarto de hotel. Ninguém afirma, mas também não descarta."

"E a participação dos vigilantes? Foi confirmada?"

Lions checou as anotações enquanto explicava.

"Os traficantes dizem que foram atacados por pessoas mascaradas, mas a polícia disse que o caso não segue o padrão de ação dos vigilantes e apostam num confronto com um grupo rival. O problema é que grupos rivais se matam e a coisa é ainda mais misteriosa porque essas pessoas são de outro estado. Sabemos que os vigilantes podem bater em alguém, mas não matam. O estilo deles é entregar o bandido e provas para a polícia investigar, o que não aconteceu. Os caras foram encontrados desacordados depois de uma denuncia de um senhor que ouviu tiros no local. Três tinham olhos roxos e hematomas nas costelas o quarto teve um pequeno AVC. É algo meio confuso, mas a minha aposta é que se os vigilantes estiverem envolvidos, o ataque foi um ajuste de contas."

"Se você conseguir uma evidência de que foi uma ação pessoal dos vigilantes, eu garanto a sua indicação ao pulitzer."

O editor se animou com a possibilidade e Mercedes sentiu um arrepio na espinha. A pancadaria foi pessoal e não foi ao mesmo tempo. Quinn bateu bem no pai de Beth e isso foi pessoal. No caso dos traficantes deixados desmaiados no parque, a pancadaria foi circunstancial. Eles estavam dispostos a fazer coisas horríveis com Beth. E iriam. Seria questão de tempo. O prazo para Zac Greene entregar o dinheiro estava se esgotando e eles estavam prestes a levar Beth para algum lugar qualquer. Mercedes tinha calafrios só em se lembrar do que Rachel disse quando conversou com a garotinha e não conseguia tirar a razão de Quinn quando decidiu invadir o quarto de hotel para bater no ex-namorado. A questão mais importante nem era a imagem dos vigilantes, mas não aproximá-los das identidades reais. Aquele era o tipo do caso que isso poderia acontecer.

"O que tem para mim, Jones?" – o editor perguntou após discutir outras pautas.

"Hoje eu entrego a matéria da unificação dos sistemas e tenho uma pauta sobre o lançamento da pesquisa de índices anuais sobre segurança pública. Posso conseguir a antecipação de alguns dos números."

"Nada de interessante na rádio patrulha?" – ignorou Mercedes porque pensava que uma estagiaria jamais conseguiria antecipar número algum de uma pesquisa oficial.

"Por enquanto nada, senhor" – respondeu o outro estagiário.

"Esses criminosos querem acabar com a minha editoria" – o editor resmungou – "Vão trabalhar, cambada. Não temos tempo a perder."

...

Kurt e Rachel terminaram a primeira leitura de cena junto com o grupo teatral da faculdade. Era a última peça que eles encenariam pela escola. Tratava-se de uma produção original que misturava canções próprias com duas outras conhecidas do público em geral. Rachel não estava tão entusiasmada com o papel a que foi designada. A personagem tinha relevância no contexto e linhas de solo, mas não era a protagonista. Não entendia porque não escolhida mais uma vez para a posição de estrela e na montagem anterior recebeu tantos elogios. O diretor disse que foi uma questão de biotipo, mas Rachel não concordou. Como atriz, achava que poderia ser qualquer coisa, sobretudo no teatro. Mas assim como não escondia a insatisfação, também alardeava o suposto profissionalismo. Seria assim que conquistaria um convite para atuar na companhia teatral.

Kurt, por outro lado, estava feliz por conseguir um lugar na peça que não fosse de ator reserva. Conseguiu um papel coadjuvante que realizava algumas linhas de solo em uma das canções e tinha onze linhas de fala. Sim, ele contou precisamente onze, o que o deixou satisfeito. Diferente de Rachel, já não tinha perspectiva em entrar para a companhia teatral e achava que a realização artística estaria fadada ao teatro amador. Por isso estava decidido a montar uma empresa de figurinos e consultoria de moda. As mulheres da cidade certamente estavam precisando de um choque estilístico. Havia conversado a respeito com Adam, e o namorado apoiou a idéia por completo. Disse, inclusive, que tentaria marcar um encontro com Isabelle, a editora da principal revista temática editada na metrópole, que era prima da namorada do irmão dele. Essa era a razão por ele ter decidido alongar a presença na faculdade comunitária para ter algumas aulas a mais de administração.

"Vamos para casa?" – Kurt perguntou ao final das leituras.

"Ainda não" – Rachel não respondeu, mas também não explicou.

A resposta veio quando os dois encontraram Santana esperando por Rachel do lado de fora da escola. A vigilante usava calça jeans comum, tênis, camiseta sem alça preta e uma jaqueta. Só então Kurt atentou-se para a inusual roupa que Rachel vestia. Em vez da saia curta, meia e sapato: calça jeans e bota de salto baixo. Rachel nunca usa esse tipo de roupa fora do inverno, em casa, ou em viagens de carro de longas distâncias. Ele acenou para Santana e puxou a amiga para um canto.

"O que pensa que está fazendo" – sussurrou gritando.

"A coisa certa."

"Rachel... aquela ali é Santana em modo vigilante."

"Quando eu voltar para casa, a gente conversa melhor."

Rachel deu um beijo no rosto do amigo, entregou-lhe a mochila e foi em direção a Santana. Kurt acompanhou as duas andarem juntas em direção às ruas. Com um suspiro, ele se resignou e rezou para que Rachel chegasse inteira em casa.

Mas Santana não planejava fazer nada arriscado. As duas andaram em direção ao parque enquanto Rachel ouvia atentamente algumas instruções da líder.

"Por que estamos aqui?" – Rachel questionou.

"Porque a lição número um é observar. Cada um de nós... bom, basicamente eu e Matt, temos um estilo de monitorar as coisas. Artie arrumou um amigo fanático por tecnologia e eles andam instalando algumas câmeras pela cidade para facilitar as coisas para nós. Esse é o estilo deles."

"Amigo do Artie? Novo vigilante?"

"Tom é o nome dele. Não sei ainda, mas o fato é que tem sido bastante útil e talvez seja uma pessoa interessante para nos ajudar. Artie pensa que ele é confiável. Enfim... Artie gosta do conceito de ser um whatchtower. Quinn leva as coisas muito para o lado pessoal e eu sinceramente prefiro que ela seja um watchetower dois e fique longe das patrulhas. Mercedes é uma investigadora que trabalha em outra frente. Matt pode fazer o trabalho à distância. Eu não tenho esse luxo, por isso preciso me movimentar de outra forma. Mas uma coisa todos nós devemos ter, independente do nosso estilo de patrulha."

"O que é?"

"Poder de observação. Eu te trouxe aqui, porque nesse parque acontece muitas coisas pelas sombras das árvores. Ele é mal iluminado entre as árvores e isso é um prato cheio. Se você quiser ser uma de nós, tem que aprender a enxergar o problema antes que ele dê um chute na sua canela."

"Como ser assaltada e estuprada" – o estômago de Rachel sempre revirava com a lembrança.

"Escuta aqui" – Santana parou de caminhar e segurou Rachel pelo braço – "Eu estou de acordo se a sua decisão em fazer isso tem a ver com justiça pessoal. Mas a partir do momento em que você ver o seu agressor em tudo que é bandido, vai ser um baita problema. Se você deixar suas emoções tomarem o seu melhor, vai cometer um erro fatal."

"Como no dia em que foi baleada e eu te ajudei?"

"Nem tanto" – voltaram a caminhar – "É o que pode acontecer quando se luta de mãos vazias e os bandidos não querem nem saber. Mas o que precisa ficar bem entendido é que quanto menos se envolver pessoalmente, melhor. O lance é manter o foco e ter sangue frio."

"Como na vez em que você deixou Quinn bater no pai da Beth?"

"Ela é uma garota gelada de cabeça quente... enfim, eu estava lá, certo? Não deixei Quinn matar aquele ordinário."

Rachel balançou a cabeça. Aquelas regras não funcionavam com muita exatidão. Talvez fosse a conseqüência do imenso campo cinza na qual os vigilantes transitavam. Nada era preto no branco. Nada era maniqueísta. O bandido podia ter sentimento e o herói uma sombra negra. Há quem torça pelo vilão em certas histórias. Andaram pelo parque em silêncio. Santana prestava atenção em Rachel. Afirmava para si mesma que era uma questão de necessidade e profissionalismo. Que o fato de Rachel conseguir ficar bonita até mesmo naquelas roupas mais comuns e fechadas era só uma constatação que qualquer pessoa que enxergasse faria. Da mesma forma que Rachel tentava a todo custo se manter impassível e ignorar a confortável sensação que era ficar ao lado de Santana. Aquela que causava um arrepio gostoso e fazia as partes de baixo reagirem. Mas estava claro entre elas que envolvimento pessoal estava fora de questão.

"Aqueles caras" – Rachel sinalizou para um grupo com três jovens homens mal vestidos que caminhavam na direção contrária.

"Provavelmente só estão passando."

Os músculos de Rachel ficaram tensos e ela se preparava para o enfrentamento. Mas para a surpresa, o máximo que os rapazes fizeram foi assobiar para as duas e passaram sem fazer mal algum.

"Como sabia?"

"É o que faz a maioria das pessoas dessa cidade, Rach. Nem todo mundo vira bandido ao pôr do sol. Se eles quisessem fazer algo, sinalizariam alguma coisa antes. Um teria gesticulado com o outro sobre nossa aproximação. No caso daqueles três, eles estavam desinteressados."

Leitura corporal. Bom, estava aí uma coisa que os vigilantes poderiam ajudar no teatro: leitura corporal. Rachel pensou que poderia aprender mais coisas que pensavam nesse exercício de observação. Na medida em que se aproximavam para o lado mais próximo da universidade, viram um grupo no gramado. Eram três homens e duas garotas sentados à grama com garrafas e copos espalhados ali por perto.

"Isso é mais comum nesse lado do parque: pessoas beberem e tomarem alguma droga. Se você for ao interior daquele lado ali" – Santana apontou para os dos lados do bosque – "Pode ser que ache alguns casais transando."

"Devemos deixá-los em paz? Mesmo que eles estejam mexendo com drogas?"

"Não somos guardiões da moralidade. Se alguém quer se drogar, que faça. Se quer transar em espaço público, que faça. A polícia é que tem problema com isso, não a gente. Nos interessa o traficante, melhor ainda se for a quadrilha e o chefe dele."

"Então você não interfere quando vê alguém fazendo sexo em público."

"Não."

"Mas parou aquele homem no dia em que me salvou."

"Porque vi que estava acontecendo algo errado. E a gente consegue diferenciar uma relação consensual de um estupro."

Rachel acenou. Era uma explicação razoável. Mais uma repetição das centenas de considerações que Santana fez a Rachel sobre aquele fatídico dia. Tanto que a nova vigilante poderia reconstituir os passos da outra com precisão.

Não havia nada de anormal no parque naquela noite, a não ser as usuais ocorrências. As duas passaram uma parte do tempo conversando trivialidades aqui e acolá. Até que três quarteirões antes de chegarem ao prédio em que Rachel morava, um homem em vestimentas escuras e bafo alcoolizado parou as duas em frente a um beco.

"Vocês teriam um trocado para me dar? Preciso de um dinheiro para voltar para casa."

Rachel confiou na reação relaxada de Santana e enfiou a mão no bolso para tirar uma nota de cinco. Quando a estendeu para o homem, ele sorriu e a segurou pelo pulso. Outros três homens saíram do beco, seguraram Santana e a puxaram para a escuridão. Rachel tentou gritar, mas teve a boca tapada com um pedaço de pano sujo.

"Se gritar, morre. Se resistir... vai doer mais."

Ao sentir o corpo do homem a pressionando contra a parede do interior do beco, sentiu uma onda de pavor e os olhos ficaram imediatamente vermelhos. Memórias desagradáveis retornaram. Lembrou-se do momento em que Howard Battes a bateu, a jogou no chão e rasgou suas roupas, a imobilizou. Reviveu a agonia de sentir o bafo, a respiração pesada, os dedos que a penetraram dolorosamente para preparar passagem para algo pior. Rachel sentiu-se perdida por alguns segundos. O pavor tomou conta dela.

"Concentre-se!" – ouviu a voz de Santana, que já desarmava e batia em dois dos homens. O terceiro iria ao chão alguns segundos depois – "Tenha controle!" – o tom imperativo trouxe Rachel para a realidade.

Tai Chi era uma arte marcial. Lembrou-se de Santana dizer isso inúmeras vezes. Tente fazer os movimentos com rapidez e terá golpes precisos. Além disso, Rachel tinha controle sobre seus poderes. Ela podia dar conta de um cara. O homem que a agarrava se distraiu ao ver os companheiros sendo surrados por uma única garota. Rachel aproveitou para dar uma joelhada. O golpe baixo não pegou em cheio, mas foi o suficiente para fazê-lo soltá-la. Santana sentou-se e cima de um tonel de lixo e observou. Rachel cuspiu o pano sujo no chão ergueu a palma da mão em direção ao agressor. O poder jogou o corpo dele contra o muro do lado oposto. Rachel aproveitou a oportunidade para fazer "Tai Chi". Não foi perfeito, mas também não era nenhuma descoordenada. Rachel conseguiu neutralizar o homem atordoado e, por último, acertou em cheio o chute que ficou devendo. Enquanto o homem caia, ainda teve reflexo parar dar um soco, que se fez sentir, mesmo que ela não tivesse a força física de uma Santana. Ou mesmo de uma Quinn Fabray. Mas se sentiu bem demais deixando o homem inconsciente no chão.

"O que vamos fazer com esses escrotos?" – disse ainda ofegante. Estava com o coração acelerado, a adrenalina fluía em suas veias.

"A gente vai deixá-los aí mesmo e fazer uma ligação anônima à polícia."

"Nada de amarrá-los a um poste?" – Santana acenou negativo.

"O poste é uma assinatura dos vigilantes, e a sociedade entende o grupo como pessoas mascaradas. Nós não estávamos com nossas identidades protegidas, apesar de duvidar que esses caras vão ter alguma memória do que os atacou" – Santana desceu do tonel e começou a vasculhar os bolsos dos homens desacordados. Encontrou algumas drogas, além dos canivetes e de duas armas de fogo. Santana suspirou – "Vamos dar o fora daqui. Isso já é o bastante para eles passarem a noite na delegacia."

Em vez de sair novamente para a rua, Santana sugeriu subir até ao telhado do prédio vizinho ao beco e dali fez a ligação anônima. A polícia chegou dez minutos depois e encontrou os homens já acordados e tentando se refazer da surra. Do alto, as duas vigilantes observaram os policiais revistando os homens, os algemando, e os levando para as viaturas. Então foram embora. Ainda do telhado, Rachel observou o céu e suspirou. Estava reconfortada por ter conseguido reagir e por os agressores terem o que mereciam. Então uma questão lhe bateu.

"Você sabia que eles nos atacariam" – disse a Santana – "Você sabia e não disse nada!"

"Observação, Rach. Pessoas que abordam naquelas circunstâncias raramente querem apenas um trocado ou um cigarro. Além disso, os outros três estavam olhando tudo do beco preparados para nos puxar. Eu queria ver como você lidaria ou se perceberia o perigo antes."

"Eu falhei."

"Foi sua primeira vez" – Santana ponderou. Não queria que a amiga pensasse que tinha feito algo errado.

"Como foi sua primeira vez?"

"Qual primeira vez você se refere?"

"Santana!" – Rachel deu um soquinho no braço da colega. As duas riram. Era bom ter um momento descontraído numa noite de trabalho e treinamento. Ela voltou a olhar o céu – "Como será agora?"

"O quê?"

"O treinamento."

"Vou te levar para sair mais uma vez. Com máscara no rosto. Depois você patrulha com Matt. E depois acompanha Quinn. E Artie. E Mercedes. Até você encontrar o lugar ideal para ficar."

"Quero patrulhar, Santana."

"Há muitas coisas que se pode fazer, Rachel. Brittany, por exemplo. Quando ela fazia parte do grupo, a patrulha dela era curar pessoas nos hospitais. Quinn as vezes vai a campo, mas o lance dela é ajudar nas investigações e fazer a parte da comunicação. Artie é todo envolvido com tecnologia e é ele que traduz certos termos que o oráculo diz nas mensagens."

"Você sente falta?"

"Do quê?"

"Brittany?"

"Sim... ela era uma boa amiga."

"Naquela época do teatro, eu sempre achei que você tinha uma queda por ela."

"Talvez você tenha razão, mas nunca daria certo."

"Por quê?"

"Há pessoas que são perfeitas como amigas. Brittany era uma dessas. Mas confesso que eu bem que tentei arrastar uma asa para cima dela logo quando a conheci. Ela era linda e tinha um bom coração. E também uma sabedoria estranha. Uma pena ela ter se envolvido com aquele enganador do Martinez."

Rachel se sentiu estranha ao ouvir Santana falar com tanto carinho de Brittany. Era ciúmes que não mais admitiria ter. Não quando Santana havia fechado todas as portas para um provável relacionamento entre elas.

Assim que Rachel colocou os pés em casa pouco depois da meia noite, sorriu ao encontrar Kurt deitado no sofá assistindo a televisão com uma manta nos pés. Havia uma garrafa térmica no balcão da cozinha, uma xícara limpa e biscoitos no ziploc. Sorriu pela preocupação do amigo. Serviu-se do líquido quente na garrafa. Era chá de maçã com canela, um dos favoritos. O lanche noturno desceu como uma benção garganta adentro depois de tanto tempo de exposição ao vento frio do inverno que se aproximava. Foi quando Kurt despertou.

"Rachel? Oh, deus, Rach. Estava preocupado!"

"Boa noite, Kurt."

"Que bom que você chegou em casa inteira."

"Não foi um passeio perigoso. Juro. Eu só precisava aprender certas coisas."

"Como foi?"

"Instrutivo" – tomou um gole do chá.

"Como realmente foi?"

"Foi incrível!" – Rachel abriu um sorriso – "Eu enfrentei esse cara que quis me violentar e foi libertador."

"Santana permitiu que um estuprador chegasse perto?" – Kurt deu um pulo do sofá.

"Não foi como você está pensando. O ataque não foi planejado. Apesar disso, estava tudo sob controle porque Santana acabou com o resto da gangue num piscar de olhos. Mas ela deixou esse cara para eu resolver sozinha, e Kurt, na hora foi um pesadelo, aterrador, mas foi quando provei para mim mesma que eu posso me defender. Que ninguém nunca mais vai encostar a mão em mim sem que eu queira."

"Fico feliz por isso, Rach. Fico mesmo. Mas não posso deixar de ficar preocupado com a direção que a sua vida está tomando."

"Minha vida continua a mesma. A diferença é que agora eu sou uma vigilante, e nunca me senti tão bem."

...

Mercedes estava ocupada entre fazer a rádio patrulha e inúmeros outros telefonemas. O editor chefe podia não acreditar, mas ela tinha contatos dentro da prefeitura que poderiam fornecer sim, mesmo para uma estagiária, alguns dos números antecipados. Mas ela precisava isso para já, uma vez que a estatística oficial seria lançada numa coletiva na tarde do dia seguinte. O que havia na rádio patrulha? Um assalto a uma loja, dois assaltos a residências, um homicídio, uma briga de trânsito que foi parar na delegacia, e a prisão de quatro homens que portavam drogas e armas ilegais. Todos os quatro eram fichados.

Mercedes ainda não sabia que a prisão dos quatro homens foi obra da noite de treinamento de Rachel. Santana não havia lhe dito nada. Também pudera. Quando a vigilante chegou ao dormitório, encontrou a colega dormindo. De manhã, as duas mal se falaram porque Mercedes saiu correndo para uma aula enquanto Santana, como sempre, ficou com preguiça de levantar na hora certa.

O editor deu a matéria do homicídio para outra pessoa apurar e disse para a estagiária agilizar as notas sobre os demais crimes. Foi exatamente o que os dedos ágeis no teclado de Mercedes faziam. Em meia hora, ela escreveu o que lhe foi designada e enviou os textos para o subeditor liberar na página da internet, com era o procedimento. Estava curiosa sobre o que o colega iria encontrar nas investigações sobre o homicídio. Quem sabe teria alguma relação a um dos casos que os vigilantes investigavam, como os caciques da máfia local ou o grupo de traficantes que Artie acidentalmente descobriu enquanto procurava Beth.

No enquanto, precisou deixar isso de lado ao receber o aguardado telefonema da fonte da prefeitura. Ela teria um dado antecipado da pesquisa a ser divulgada e uma palavra com o comissário de polícia. Anotou as informações e correu para a sala do editor. Havia coisas que era preciso pular o subeditor e esse era um caso.

"Consegui, chefe" – entrou já com a notícia na ponta da língua.

"Conseguiu o quê, Jones?"

"A antecipação de dados sobre o anuncio da pesquisa amanhã e uma palavra com o comissário. O número de ocorrências criminais caiu em 10% em um ano apesar da queda do prefeito e todo escândalo com o programa de especiais e com os vigilantes."

"O quê?" – o editor estava decepcionado – "A presença desses malucos deveria estimular a loucura das pessoas."

"Mas o efeito foi contrário senhor. Posso pegar um carro para a pauta?"

"Não... passe as informações para Lions e manda ele vir aqui."

Mercedes queria gritar. Era a pauta dela. Só dela. Foi uma batalha para conseguir um dado que anunciaria a coletiva de imprensa da prefeitura. Um dado que colocaria o jornal mais uma vez à frente de todo resto. Um dado que poderia ser a matéria de capa. E ela perdeu por ordem do editor. Ainda ameaçou argumentar diante do subeditor, sempre mais sensível ao trabalho da redação por estar ali, lado a lado com os repórteres. Tudo em vão. À contragosto, fez o que o chefe determinou e terminou o dia com uma pauta sem-graça para desenvolver. Precisava mesmo era de um furo de reportagem, como uma entrevista com um vigilante ou algo assim. Já teve tal tentação inúmeras vezes. Seria como Peter Parker que vendia as próprias fotos como Homem-Aranha para conseguir pagar o aluguel. Ou Louis Lane, que praticamente se tornou a assessora do Super-Homem. Herói de verdade ou era milionário, ou cientista, ou jornalista, ou um pouco de cada coisa, ou um pé-rapado. Mercedes começou a rir. Os vigilantes eram pés-rapados. Ninguém tinha dinheiro, eram pessoas inteligentes, mas ninguém estava além da capacidade na área em que se dedicavam. Nem mesmo Artie.

No final do expediente, recolheu suas coisas e saiu do trabalho desanimada com a rasteira. No dia seguinte o jornal estamparia a matéria de capa com um furo e a assinatura de Lions. Não que fosse culpa do colega jornalista, embora ele não tivesse feito esforço algum para deixar a pauta com quem lutou por ela. Mercedes sentiu-se como alguém da produção: aquele que rala para entregar a jóia lapidada para a estrela, o rosto da empresa. Era sempre assim.

"O que foi Wheezy?" – encontrou Santana em roupa de vigilante enquanto construía mais uma maquete, o que era uma combinação estranha.

"Achei que você fosse patrulhar e vigiar aquela casa."

"Não hoje. Artie e Matt vão colocar uma câmera com áudio naquela casa para a gente recolher as provas e Quinn está monitorando os passos deles. Eu estou na retaguarda" – apontou para o celular – "Só vou sair daqui se for para salvar traseiros. Enquanto isso, vou adiantar o meu projeto" – colou uma parede – "Mas diga aí o que te deixou chateada?"

"Não estou chateada" – Mercedes sentou pesadamente na cama.

"A gente divide esse espaço há quase três anos e sempre que você entra empurrando a porta, larga a bolsa ali no canto e fecha a porta se apoiando nela, eu posso dizer que algo está errado."

"É que roubaram a minha pauta lá no jornal. Nada que eu não supere."

"Saco!"

"Nem me fale. Eu tinha de conseguir um furo de reportagem para ter algum respeito do meu editor."

"Você pode furar quando a gente romper a casa daqueles traficantes."

"Sério?"

"Claro que não!" – Santana sorriu – "Seria muita bandeira."

"Mas o Homem-Aranha não faz isso?"

"Peter Parker está no gibi e o editor dele é um idiota" – Santana sequer olhava para a amiga – "Por que você não liga para David e vai relaxar um pouco com o seu namorado?"

"Não estou no espírito..."

A conversa foi interrompida com o toque no celular. Era Quinn. Santana atendeu num segundo e estava pronta para pegar a máscara e seguir em disparada para resgatar os meninos. Talvez usasse o carro de Mercedes no processo. O clima no quarto ficou tenso em expectativa. A jornalista observava a líder ouvir a mensagem e se preparou para também trabalhar. Mas Santana não correu porta a fora.

"Então?" – Mercedes perguntou ansiosa.

"Missão cumprida" – Santana sorriu e continuou a construir a maquete – "Espero que em uma semana a gente possa estourar aquele lugar."

"Sério mesmo que eu não vou poder dar um furo de reportagem?" – Mercedes não se surpreendeu quando recebeu um olhar mortal de Santana – "Não está mais aqui quem falou."

...

Quinn observava as imagens capturadas da câmera na casa. Se ela já não apreciava o submundo das drogas, mesmo que o cinema fizesse boas histórias com ele, ou que a série Breaking Bad foi uma das melhores da história, a experiência pessoal a fazia ter nojo. Principalmente após o pai de Beth ter colocado a pequena em perigo por culpa de negócios sórdidos com traficantes. Por pessoas como aquelas atrás das grades era uma motivação não apenas em ser uma vigilante, como também batalhar para se formar em Direito. Acreditava que a promotoria era o seu destino. Era também um tanto charmoso pensar em pegar bandidos em duas frentes distintas.

"A qualidade de vídeo e áudio está excelente" – comentou com Matt antes de beijá-lo – "Você e Artie fizeram um ótimo trabalho."

"A equipe é a melhor possível" – Matt sentou-se ao lado da namorada e fechou o laptop que mostrava as imagens – "Beth está dormindo" – a beijou próximo no pescoço – "E a gente está ficando bom em fazer o mínimo de barulho."

"Adoraria" – Quinn respondeu o namorado com um beijo molhado – "Mas hoje não vai dar."

"Por quê?"

"Eu não gosto de fazer quando estou no meu período."

"Oh!" – Matt foi surpreendido.

"Se eu não tenho ganhos. Você também não."

Matt gargalhou com a atitude da namorada. Tão fria e tão quente.

"Nossos ganhos podem ser outros" – não se entregou – "O que você acha de eu cortar aquele queijo que está na geladeira do meu apartamento e abrir aquele vinho. A gente pode degustar um bom lanche enquanto assistimos a um filme debaixo de uma cobertinha."

"Romântico se não passasse da meia noite e a gente não tivesse trabalho a fazer amanhã."

"Por que a gente só pode ser romântico no fim de semana?"

"Tempo. Namoro em meio de semana é pragmático."

Matt resmungou. O humor da namorada não estava tão bom assim e ele culpou a data da folhinha. Quinn virou o rosto do namorado e o beijou mais uma vez.

"Não me provoque assim" – ele se afastou com um sorriso.

"Isso sou eu dizendo que vamos colocar sua idéia em prática no fim de semana. Vamos pagar uma babá... ou melhor" – ergueu a sobrancelha com a idéia súbita – "Vamos mandar Rachel tomar conta dela por uma noite."

"Rachel?" – Matt sorriu.

"Não sabe que existe aquela regra sobre os novos integrantes do grupo."

"Que regra?"

"Que o mais novo precisa obedecer e fazer favores para os mais velhos."

Matt gargalhou e beijou a namorada mais uma vez antes de se despedir e ir para o próprio apartamento. Assim que foi embora, Quinn abriu o laptop e voltou a observar as câmeras instaladas na casa. Marcou o rosto de um sujeito que lá transitava. Era familiar. Acessou os arquivos dos vigilantes e comparou com fotos dos integrantes conhecidos da máfia local.

"Então vocês fazem muito além de cobrar taxa para supostamente manter a segurança de pobres comerciantes" – começou a fazer anotações – "Vocês todos vão cair."

...

Não era uma semana fácil. Os vigilantes estavam em plena atividade de investigação para estourar uma casa que servia como depósito de armas e drogas num bairro de classe média da cidade. Atividade esta que era mantida pela máfia local, tal como Quinn descobriu. Em uma das passagens, das gravações, um dos capangas revela que o chefe atendia pelo apelido de "Frank". Não que fosse o nome real. Os vigilantes precisavam descobrir quem era Frank e uma das possibilidades era justamente fazer com que ele se irritasse a tal ponto com os negócios frustrados que fosse partir para uma guerra. Provocá-la, no entanto, era ponto de forte discussão. Se fossem para uma guerra, era preciso ter aliados. A polícia era um movimento óbvio. A imprensa também poderia ajudar. Mas não o maior grupo da cidade, em que Mercedes estagiava. Sue Sylvester foi uma aliada no último grande escândalo. Talvez valesse a tentativa.

"Rony vai promover uma festa só para os amigos hoje a noite" – David andava pelo campus com o braço nos ombros de Mercedes – "Acho que vale dar uma passada lá. Rony costuma dar festas divertidas."

"Hoje é quinta-feira" – Mercedes retrucou.

"Sim, e daí?"

"Tenho que trabalhar" – disse quieta.

"Até às nove da noite? Achei que você fosse estagiária, não uma escrava do jornal."

"Não é só o trabalho. Tem as coisas da faculdade também. Ando tão apertada que tive de largar o coral. Sabe disso."

"Você anda tão apertada que mal fala comigo nessas últimas semanas. Toda vez que eu te ligo é um tal de estou cansada ou ocupada demais. Que diabos, Mercedes!" – David cruzou os braços. Estava legitimamente frustrado pelo tempo de abstinência e pela falta de atenção da namorada.

"Os dias não estão sendo fácies, Dave. Achei que entenderia."

"E ir a uma festa comigo para poucas pessoas iria te matar, te arruinar?"

"Não seja injusto. Não faz muito tempo que a gente estava em clima de lua de mel."

"É... você ia ao meu dormitório e dormíamos lá. Mas e as nossas conversas? Você... você é super fechada. Em especial quando os seus amigos aparecem com cara fechada e parece que o mundo precisa parar por causa disso" – ele se referia a Artie e Santana.

"Ok... eu vou tentar!"

"Sério?"

"Eu sei que estou em falta contigo, mas não é que eu queira. Juro!"

David acenou e beijou a namorada antes de abraçá-la. Os dois se despediram e Mercedes foi para a aula seguinte se sentindo em falta. Mas o que ela podia fazer? Bem que ela gostaria de ter surpreendido o namorado e almoçado com ele, mas Santana e Artie a puxaram para uma conversa particular num diner discreto que ficava na rua comercial que atravessava o campus.

"A gente deveria fazer uma denuncia anônima" – Artie tomou um gole do café – "Não sei se comprar briga franca com eles é uma boa idéia."

"Não é o nosso estilo, San, mas concordo com Artie. É melhor deixar a polícia estourar aquele lugar. Temos provas suficientes e uma pista de quem é o chefão."

"Só temos um nome" – Santana retrucou.

"E eles tem armas pesadas" – Mercedes ponderou – "Vocês podem ter o tom que for, mas ele não resiste a uma bala. E a senhorita deveria saber disso mais que ninguém."

"Ótimo ponto!" – Artie deu um soquinho na mesa.

"O que não me agrada nessa história é perder a oportunidade em interrogar alguns desses caras. Estava pensando em abordar um dos canalhas num bar e fazer algumas perguntas depois de alguns drinques."

"Desculpe, San" – Artie sorriu – "Você é ótima em muitas coisas, mas não é uma atriz muito segura."

"Não precisa ser uma boa atriz. Basta eu colocar um vestido matador, oferecer um drinque e está no papo. Afinal..." – apontou para o próprio corpo demonstrando o divertido orgulho de ser uma mulher atraente – "Coloco os meus gêmeos em primeiro plano e em meia hora fico sabendo quem é Frank" – sorriu da própria tolice.

"Essa eu queria ver!" – Mercedes gargalhou – "Porque se for depender das últimas abordagens que você usa nas meninas, e de forma desesperada para tentar superar a sua atração por uma certa diva, devo acrescentar, diria que você perdeu o seu jeito."

"Sei que um deles costuma ir ao Omega's. Troy, eu acho que é o nome dele. É aquele moreno que usa cavanhaque. Marque minhas palavras. Até amanhã eu vou conseguir algumas respostas."

Não houve tempo para o amanhã. Por volta das cinco horas da tarde, Quinn Fabray acessou o sinal das câmeras instaladas na casa. Uma delas foi descoberta e desativada e na outra mostrava movimentação de que os bandidos estavam apressados em sair. Santana recebeu a ligação imediatamente. Era preciso agir depressa antes que eles fossem embora. A líder precisou pensar rápido. Aquelas pessoas, depois de se mudarem, provavelmente sairiam de circulação algum tempo e ela sentia que aquele núcleo precisava ser desativado.

"Quinn, mande os outros para o local, mas apenas para observarem de longe. Se Matt conseguir atrasar a saída deles, melhor ainda."

"_O que você vai fazer?_"

"Levar reforços."

Tudo que Santana fez foi colocar o tênis, as luvas, e uma jaqueta, além de colocar a máscara e o celular no bolso, antes de sair correndo. A delegacia mais próxima ficava a três quarteirões do campus. Eram aqueles policiais quem atendiam a área e chegavam primeiro sempre que havia uma confusão de alguma espécie na universidade, como no dia em que alunos bêbados arruinaram um carro estacionado que pertencia a uma senhora. Dois foram detidos.

No meio do caminho, colocou a máscara e pegou uma pedra. Ao chegar em frente à delegacia, atirou a rocha contra a porta de vidro, que se espatifou. Isso chamou a atenção dos agentes. Mas ao contrário que a vigilante esperava. Eles estavam paralisados pela surpresa. Não esperavam que alguém miúdo usando uma máscara na frente de uma delegacia fosse levado à sério.

"Não vem me pegar?" – a vigilante gesticulou. Então segurou o carro pela frente e o ergueu até a altura do peito – "Vejam! Eu sou a vigilante! Vêm me pegar!"

Dois policiais sacaram a arma. Fizeram a ordem para que ela ficasse parada. Nunca foi o propósito da vigilante. Ela queria que aquele incidente se transformasse numa mega perseguição. E foi o que aconteceu. Assim que ela saiu correndo entre os carros no trânsito, houve uma correria na delegacia e agentes entraram nos carros. A vigilante dava o melhor de si entre correr, pegar ocasionais caronas na traseira de carros e com o cuidado de não despistar os agentes. Primeiro eram duas viaturas, mas na metade do caminho passaram a ser sete. Precisou roubar uma moto no meio do caminho para conseguir seguir adiante. A fuga não era fácil, especialmente porque alguns agentes atiravam quando tinham a oportunidade.

Enquanto isso, Matt chegou de carro e estacionou próximo a casa-alvo. Viu que os bandidos carregavam um pequeno caminhão, como se tivessem fazendo uma mudança, mesmo que apressada. Eram sete pessoas trabalhando numa rua em que ninguém tinha idéia o que se passava. Quando percebeu que estavam prestes a sair e não havia sinal de Santana, decidiu entrar em ação, mesmo que ao longe. Fez um tremendo esforço para deslocar o carro estacionado em frente a casa vizinha e o colocou na frente do caminhão para o espanto total dos bandidos, que ficaram nervosos. Mais ainda quando as sirenes se fizeram próximas. Eram nove viaturas e três patrulhas em motos.

A vigilante jogou a moto roubada contra o pequeno caminhão e a polícia cercou o local. Ela socou um dos mafiosos e correu para o interior da casa, que atravessou como uma flecha, e saiu pelos fundos. Um dos mafiosos se desesperou e abriu fogo contra os policiais, que responderam. O tiroteio começou.

A vigilante deu a volta no quarteirão já sem máscara, luvas e jaqueta, apesar do frio. Quando retornou à rua, encontrou a área sendo isolada enquanto os policiais invadiam a casa. Dois foram mortos, cinco foram feridos entre os mafiosos e policiais. Havia mais sirenes a caminho e Santana presumiu que fossem viaturas e ambulâncias.

"Que bela bagunça" – Matt comentou ao cumprimentar a líder.

"E foi tudo no improviso."

"Pelo menos esses caras foram pegos."

"Mas vamos ficar sem algumas respostas."

"Por enquanto."

"Oi pessoal" – os dois voltaram para ver Quinn se aproximando junto com Artie. A garota gelada tinha ímpar satisfação em ver o destino daqueles homens – "Parece que as coisas deram certo."

"É..." – Santana não parecia muito convencida – "Registramos tudo?"

"Precisei cortar o sinal das outras câmeras por segurança, mas sim, temos tudo registrado."

"Vamos ter um trabalhão para analisar tudo" – Matt tinha preguiça só em pensar.

"Mande uma cópia pro oráculo" – disse a Artie – "Vamos trabalhar em duas frentes."

"Ei" – olharam para trás. Mercedes chegava ofegante.

A jornalista, obviamente, foi a primeira pessoa da imprensa a chegar ao local. Saiu correndo sem avisar a ninguém tão logo recebeu o telefonema de Quinn. Ela conseguiu o furo que tanto ansiava, mesmo que, para isso, precisou agir em surdina. Do próprio computador, fez uma nota e a enviou para a redação. Dali, desenvolveu todo resto da matéria.

A polícia apreendeu 30 pistolas automáticas de 9mm, 15 submetralhadoras, uma metralhadora, 20 fuzis de assalto M16, e uma bazuca. Ainda encontraram quase uma tonelada de cocaína. Foi a maior apreensão da droga na história da cidade. A participação da vigilante foi particularmente mencionada na matéria de Mercedes por meio de uma declaração de uma das suas fontes.

"Ela quis que a gente a seguisse até o local. Foi a vigilante quem nos conduziu até a casa" – reconheceu o inspetor Ross, de acordo com a apuração da jornalista.

Infelizmente, toda a excitação do quadro a fez se esquecer de David, que tentou ligar para a namorada sem receber respostas. Ele foi a festa e lá foi aconselhado a terminar tudo.

...

Frank assistia toda repercussão pela TV do estouro da polícia na casa em que servia de depósito ara parte dos negócios dele. Não estava feliz pela perda de milhões de dólares. Algo que não conseguiria recuperar nem mesmo com a ajuda dos dois detetives da polícia que trabalhavam para ele. Era hora de dar o troco nos vigilantes.

"Entre em contato com aquela advogada que queria financiamento" – Frank ordenou – "E chame o troglodita. Dizem que essa vigilantezinha consegue levantar carros. Então quero ver o que ela vai fazer com um adversário à altura."

"Sim senhor" – o capanga retirou-se da sala luxuosa.

Frank olhou mais uma vez para a TV e rosnou. A unha dele começou a queimar a madeira da mesa.

...

"Vocês fizeram tudo isso e não me chamaram?" – Rachel cruzou os braços enquanto ouvia as histórias de Quinn e Artie.

"Você é caçula e está em treinamento."

"E por um acaso você ficou em treinamento?" – apontou para Quinn.

"Oh não. Eu já fui jogada direto no meio do furacão" – Quinn sorriu ao se lembrar da missão meses atrás em que Grant, Matt e Artie invadiram o prédio da prefeitura enquanto Santana arrombou a casa de Martinez – "De qualquer forma, eu tenho uma missão muito séria para você hoje."

"Que é..." – Rachel perguntou com a mão na cintura.

"Está vendo aquele homem de mente forte ali trabalhando na reforma da cabana? Eu e ele temos um compromisso hoje a noite."

"E daí?"

"Você vai cuidar da minha filha! Por favor, pegue ela às seis."

"Mas..."

Quinn ignorou Rachel por completo. Foi até o namorado, que trabalhava ao lado de Santana na construção que estava 60% concluída, e o beijou. Estava muito feliz e a noite prometia.

Mas nem todos estavam felizes. Mercedes teve um fim de semana glorioso com o furo de reportagem, mas perdeu o amor. No canto do quarto, sozinha, ela chorou.

**NO PRÓXIMO EPISÓDIO**

(Artie centric) – Artie apresenta Tom oficialmente ao grupo de vigilantes, mas nem todos estão convencidos das boas intenções do rapaz. Troglodita surge na cidade.


	6. Dupla dinâmica

"Cadê o tanque?" – a vigilante deu um susto no capitão do corpo de bombeiros. Era como se a mascarada tivesse pousado.

"Não vamos precisar dos seus punhos aqui."

"Olha aqui" – segurou na gola do uniforme do homem – "Faça os seus homens me fazer chegar até o tanque e concentre o seu trabalho em controlar a merda deste incêndio. Entendeu?" – o homem ficou confuso – "E me dê uma porra de uma máscara para eu não me intoxicar."

A vigilante recebeu a máscara e seguiu dois bombeiros até o interior do edifício da fábrica. Dois deles tinham as mangueiras voltadas ao tanque de combustível de gás enquanto os outros controlavam o fogo ao redor. A vigilante encostou a mão no tanque. Estava muito quente mesmo com a proteção das luvas, mas ela suportou o toque inicial e ali concentrou toda a sua energia.

"Fala para eles pararem de desperdiçar água aqui e cuidem para esse teto não desabar em nossas cabeças" – a vigilante ordenou.

Os bombeiros trabalharam duro para controlar o fogo ao redor enquanto a vigilante se concentrou no tanque. Usou tanta energia que e houvesse algo que refletisse seus olhos naquele momento, veria que eles ficaram cinzas claros como resultado da intensidade de energia que colocava ali. Do lado de fora, um dos operadores da fábrica olhava para a medição da temperatura de um dos sensores instalados dentro do tanque. Lá dento estava um inferno, mas no tanque a temperatura baixava.

"Isso não pode estar certo" – disse o operador ao capitão e lhe mostrou os indicadores na tela. Era impossível, dadas circunstâncias, o tanque estar tão resfriado.

Do outro lado da cidade, a vigilante socava uma gangue que estava espalhando o terror em um dos bairros próximos ao centro. A princípio, gritavam toque de recolher e as pessoas que não obedeceram de imediato foram punidas. Foi quando chegou a vigilante. Começou surrando alguns que davam sopa perto das sombras. Depois arrancou um tonel de lixo e o usou como escudo contra as armas de fogo até que tivesse a oportunidade de se aproximar o suficiente para arremessar o metal contra os bandidos. Render os outros dois restantes não foi difícil. Um homem de meia idade se aproximou de um dos bandidos desmaiados e começou a chutá-lo com gosto.

"Ei. Ele já era e a policia deve estar chegando" – a vigilante parou o homem.

"Esse desgraçado corrompeu a minha menina" – ele falou com ódio na voz e lágrimas nos olhos – "e minha menina está morta! Onde estava você quando precisei?"

"Eu não sou Deus, senhor. Não sou onipresente. Lamento com o que aconteceu com a sua filha, mas linchar esse sujeito não vai trazê-la de volta."

As sirenes se aproximaram. Era hora da vigilante correr. Sacou o celular que vibrava no bolso.

"O que foi?"

"Nova crise na 16°. É melhor ir para lá."

"Preciso de uma carona!"

"Voador a caminho."

Próximo ao centro, dois vigilantes atuavam lado a lado para combater outro grupo que comandava uma onda de assaltos. Enquanto um vigilante se concentrava em capturar as armas com telecinésia, um segundo, mais baixinho e com olhos vermelhos brilhantes, os derrubava com uma espécie de energia invisível. Acima deles, um helicóptero sobrevoava e jogava luz sobre os dois.

Não muito longe dali, o voador largou a vigilante na esquina do alvo. Havia um maluco com alguns reféns clamando pela presença do herói da cidade. A vigilante bateu no ombro os policiais que faziam u a pequena barreira e tentavam negociar.

"Você é o vigilante mesmo? Porque se não for..." – um policial disse raivoso, pronto para apontar a arma.

"Sou eu" – a voz saiu cansada – "O que ele quer?"

"Você pelos reféns" – o policial acenou freneticamente – "Capitão... aqui!"

Dois policiais vieram na direção da vigilante. Um homem com bigode e outro que se parecia muito com a fonte de Mercedes dentro da polícia.

"Como eu gostaria de colocar as mãos em você em outras circunstâncias" – o capitão resmungou – "Mas o fato é que você vai nos ajudar aqui."

"Farei tudo que for possível, senhor."

"Nós faremos a troca e se você tiver a oportunidade, pegue esse desgraçado. Vamos te dar a melhor cobertura possível."

"Sim senhor..."

"Preparem o vigilante."

Santana recebeu um colete a prova de balas e equipamentos de escuta. Ela estava disposta a fazer o jogo da polícia enquanto houvesse reféns sob a mira do louco da vez. O capitão voltou a negociar com os homens e apresentou a vigilante. Sob pretexto de querer garantias da autenticidade do vigilante, foi solicitado que este erguesse um carro específico que estava ali estacionado. Que as quatro rodas fossem tiradas do chão. Foi um sacrifício, mas a vigilante fez o ordenado.

"Parabéns, vigilante. Você acaba de acionar uma bomba capaz de destruir um terço desta cidade."

"O quê?!" – várias pessoas gritaram, inclusive o capitão e a vigilante.

"Coloque o carro no chão e tudo vai explodir. E não tente colocar suportes porque nós vamos explodir tudo. Se a vigilante sair aí debaixo, nós explodimos. Fora isso, vocês podem ficar com os reféns."

"FILHO DE UMA P..." – foi o que os policiais ouviram da vigilante através da aparelhagem de áudio.

O esquadrão anti-bombas foi acionado. Enquanto isso, a vigilante sustentava um carro e não estava sendo fácil. A história logo ganhou comoção, a polícia não tinha como evacuar um terço da cidade no meio da noite. Seria o caos. Então começaram a retirar as pessoas daquele quarteirão e dos vizinhos e isolar um perímetro maior.

Sustentar e equilibrar um carro não estava sendo fácil. A vigilante foi se ajoelhando devagar. Ouvia vozes a incentivando, muitas pernas ao redor. O barulho de um helicóptero acima. Um homem do esquadrão anti-bombas se meteu debaixo do carro com uma lanterna forte. Estava checando os dispositivos e tudo que a vigilante desejava era que ele encontrasse e cortasse o fio certo.

"Vigilante, eu sou o agente Gordon" – um homem se ajoelhou, mas ela não conseguia virar a cabeça para vê-lo porque sustentava o peso do carro nas costas. As mãos tremiam, as pernas estavam bambeando, mas ela procurava se abstrair – "Preciso saber se está tudo bem."

"Não muito" – estava ofegante. Na frente dela, o agente do esquadrão anti-bombas fez sinal de desolação.

"Olha, eu vou ficar aqui contigo até quando você me disser que for possível. Vou te manter informado de toda situação, não esconderei nada. Poderá confiar em mim integralmente. Se precisar de qualquer coisa, água, bebida isotônica, apenas diga. Se precisar que a gente chame alguém: diga."

"Ok..."

Os agentes conversaram entre si e a vigilante conseguia apenas ver as sombras das pernas. O corpo doía, os braços ameaçavam fraquejar e a revolta era grande. Quem faria algo sádico assim e com que propósito? Os minutos foram passando e o corpo queria ceder. Gordon conversava, os agentes discutiam e a vigilante tinha vontade de mandar tudo para o inferno. Foi quando ela notou uma mudança no ambiente. O helicóptero que sobrevoava se deslocou para outra área e a vigilante ouvia sussurros mais agitados.

"Vigilante" – Gordon voltou a aparecer após alguns minutos – "Há alguns amigos seus que sugeriram uma solução que os nossos agentes disseram ser possível. Há uma esperança. Mas você vai ter de ficar sozinha."

"Tu... tu...do bem. Obrigada, Gordon."

"Foi um prazer, vigilante. Vou dizer algo extra-oficialmente: a coragem que você demonstrou ter ao vir aqui foi ímpar. Eu te admiro."

O agente foi embora e outros agentes também. De repente um vigilante se ajoelhou e olhou para a colega.

"Feche os olhos e não se preocupe porque eu vou segurar para você."

Mesmo com os olhos fechados, a vigilante percebeu uma onda de luz azulada. De repente, ficou tudo escuro. Santana sentiu algo diferente. Para começar, havia o cheiro de ozônio. Quando abriu os olhos, pequenos raios azuis apareciam aqui e acolá em meio a escuridão. O carro não estava mais pesado. Ela retirou a mão e viu que ele estava perfeitamente equilibrado no ar. Matt o sustentava com telecinésia de algum ponto. Então ele virou o veículo no ar e o colocou de ponta cabeça. O esquadrão anti-bombas rapidamente avançou para a retirada dos explosivos. Sem ninguém mais em risco, a vigilante finalmente tentou se levantar. Enfraquecida pelo esforço, cambaleou quando se levantou e se viu sustentada por dois outros mascarados. Matt e Rachel. Os agentes aplaudiam e tudo que sabia era que precisava sair dali. Sentiu os braços moles, as pernas bambas. Estava fora de combate. Mas precisava ir embora.

"Pessoal..."

"O voador vai te tirar daqui. A gente se vira."

Foi quando sentiu alguém a abraçar por trás e a erguer do chão. Enquanto o voador a levava para outro lugar, fechou os olhos para descansar. Desmaiou por alguns minutos porque quando deu por si, estava deitada num sofá.

"Evite se mexer" – quase deu um salto ao ouvir a voz de Kurt.

"O quê?" – Santana retirou a máscara. O lugar estava escuro, à luz de velas, mas ela ainda pôde reconhecer o apartamento dele e de Rachel.

"Seu amigo vigilante te deixou na escada de incêndio e bateu na minha janela. Não esperava que estivesse desacordada e você é mais pesada do que aparenta. Mas entendo..." – hesitou por um instante – "O que fez naquela rua... foi impressionante."

"Você viu?" – Santana tentava reorganizar o pensamento – "Claro que viu. Tinha um helicóptero sobrevoando ali boa parte do tempo."

"O sinal foi cortado na hora do resgate e, como vê, a luz ainda não voltou."

"Cadê Rachel?"

"Ainda lá fora."

"E os outros?"

"Infelizmente eu não conheço os outros, Santana."

Santana procurou pelos fios da escuta. Já não estavam mais ali. Apalpou o bolso. Precisava entrar em contato com Mercedes para saber o que aconteceu e a situação atual. Foi quando bateram à porta. Santana deu um pinote do sofá. A adrenalina fez o corpo reagir, ficar pronto, em alerta. Kurt conferiu a porta pelo olho mágico, então pegou a máscara e a jogou na direção de Santana e depois apontou para o quarto de Rachel. A vigilante entendeu, fechou a porta. Mas ficou em alerta, tentando ouvir a conversa abafada.

"Finn? O que está fazendo aqui?"

"Estava na vizinhança e a cidade está o caos. Cadê Rachel? No quarto?"

"Rachel está na faculdade ensaiando a peça. Ela ligou a pouco e disse que estava bem, que o grupo ia ficar lá por segurança."

"Você também não estava na peça?"

"Hoje eu não me senti bem..."

Santana odiava se sentir encurralada. Ou ela dava o fora dali, ou criava uma situação constrangedora para se safar. Precisava falar com Rachel e com os outros, mas Finn não dava pinta de que iria embora tão cedo. Olhou pela janela. Aquele prédio era péssimo para se escalar e ela não confiava nas próprias forças naquele momento. Além disso, a iluminação pública estava toda apagada. Resolveu esperar. Checou o celular e estranhou. O aparelho tinha morrido. Parecia até que foi fritado por dentro. Isso a angustiou.

"Ele finalmente foi embora" – Santana levou outro susto quando a porta se abriu.

"Você vai me matar se continuar com essas entradas" – levou a mão ao peito.

"Eu não teria tal sorte" – Kurt encostou-se ao portal.

"Meu celular fritou de alguma forma e preciso encontrá-los. Saber se estão bem... só preciso de um casaco de frio diferente."

"Você não parece que está em condições... e a cidade está caótica."

"Eu posso ter saído fora do ar por alguns minutos, mas já estou preparada para outra."

"Santana Lopez. Fica! Prometo que não vou te amolar. Eu não sei como é que vocês vigilantes se organizam, mas há barulho de patrulhas passando o tempo inteiro. Além disso, os seus amigos sabem que está aqui."

A vigilante sentou-se na cama de Rachel e suspirou. Kurt estava certo. Tirou a jaqueta, o tênis pesado e só poderia rezar para que todos os outros estivessem bem. Então tomou um pouco de água e deitou-se na cama de Rachel. Dormiu de exaustão.

...

As manchetes do dia seguinte eram escandalosas. "Noite de terror" anunciava o principal jornal. "Polícia e vigilantes trabalham juntos", noticiou o concorrente mais moderado. "Máfia faz represália a vigilantes", arriscou a manchete de um grupo de notícias de alcance nacional. O que chamou atenção da última manchete é que a apuração foi justamente de Sue Sylvester e ela ficou curiosa sobre o que a repórter sabia para chegar a tais informações. As notícias destacavam também o número de presos: 34 homens e 13 mulheres. Mortos: oito. Metade foi na explosão da fábrica. O que Santana sabia é que foi um inferno. Ela e os companheiros passaram quatro horas em ação, o que é uma eternidade.

Outras manchetes relacionadas ocupavam o espaço nobre dos sites de notícias. "Apagão pode ter sido causado por bomba eletromagnética". "Cidade às escuras". "Luz volta seis horas depois do apagão em apenas metade da cidade". "Prefeitura decreta situação de emergência e toque de recolher."

"Não acha melhor tomar café antes de checar o seu feito?" – Kurt mal acreditava que Santana mal tinha levantado e já estava de coara para a tela do computador.

"Não estou brincando" – ainda assim, Kurt colocou uma caneca de leite com chocolate ao lado da vigilante, que de vez em quando alongava o pescoço dolorido – "Rachel deu notícias?"

"Não" – Kurt respondeu seco.

Santana continuava a ler as informações e encontrou uma que a fez ficar de cabelos em pé. Afirmava categoricamente que os vigilantes eram seis e os caracterizaram. O "voador", o "super-forte", o "gelado", e outros três que eles não conseguiram classificar, mas teorizaram em cima dos poderes. Um dos vigilantes, disse a notícia, montou uma bomba eletromagnética para eliminar o sinal que faria as bombas nas crianças serem detonadas e foi isso que causou o apagão.

"Quem?" – Santana disse alto.

"Está falando comigo?"

"Não... eu preciso ir" – terminou o leite.

"Vai com essas roupas?"

Santana olhou a calça jeans folgada e suja, a blusa que não cheirava muito bem. A jaqueta e a máscara estavam no canto ao lado da cama de Rachel.

"Paciência."

Antes de sair e pensar em procurar algum telefone público, um carro buzinou em frente ao prédio. Em seguida, uma voz conhecida gritou por Santana. A vigilante reconheceu o carro de Mercedes, mas a voz que a gritou era de Rachel.

"Ao menos já sei que Rachel está bem" – Kurt disse quando olhou pela janela ao lado de Santana.

"Preciso ir. Obrigada por tudo, Lady."

"Diga a Rachel que ela me deve duas."

As duas estavam ali para pegar a líder e irem a uma reunião urgente. Santana abraçou Rachel e reparou no lábio cortado e no roxo no queixo.

"Não é nada" – Rachel afastou a mão de Santana – "Vamos."

"Para onde?" – perguntou assim que entrou no carro e cumprimentou Mercedes rapidamente.

"Cabana."

Santana aprovou. Era dia de semana e, apesar da reforma, a cabana conseguia abrigar os integrantes, desde que não se incomodasse com a poeira e a lama ao redor da casa. Mesmo a parte ampliada já tinha teto, parede e chão. Falava fazer os acabamentos. Assim, eles poderiam conversar, gritar e não ser amolados. Sem mencionar que o banheiro está funcionando e em perfeito estado. Ela precisava tomar um banho e ficou sem-jeito de fazer isso na casa de Rachel e Kurt.

Mercedes, Rachel e Santana foram os últimos a chegar ao refúgio seguro dos vigilantes. Matt abraçou a colega com carinho, seguido por Quinn. Ele estampava um arranhão no rosto e um curativo no braço. Quinn ainda expressão cansada e fedia a fumaça. O que mais chamou atenção de Santana foi a presença de Tom. Ela encarou Artie pedindo silenciosamente por explicações.

"O que..." – Santana ameaçou reclamar.

"Ele salvou a sua vida ontem."

"O quê?"

"A bomba eletromagnética que causou um apagão local e interrompeu os sinais por algumas... horas... foi ele quem desenvolveu" – enquanto Artie explicava, Tom deu um tchauzinho, fazendo Santana reagir cruzando os braços. O gesto não ajudava a ganhar a confiança dela.

"Eu quero conversar contigo agora" – segurou Artie pelo colarinho e praticamente o arrastou para um dos quartos da cabana – "Que merda é essa?" – disse ao jovem que flutuava em sua frente. Era sempre uma imagem estranha.

"Tom é confiável e eu tenho a impressão que a capacidade dele de inventar não é tão natural como ele pensa."

"Não interessa, Artie. Não me importo com quem você saia fora do grupo. Mas a nossa unidade tem de ser mantida. Não é porque você acha que fulano tem super-poder que automaticamente deva entrar para o time e saber todos os nossos segredos."

"Você não confiou em Rachel? Por que não pode confiar em Tom? Ele salvou a sua vida. Ele é gente boa. Dê uma chance."

"Rachel é outro caso. Eu a preparei para entrar no grupo e ela se mostrou ser de extrema confiança. O que você fez... foi deliberado e descuidado. Por melhor que ele tenha feito, isso não justifica a inclusão assim, do nada, no nosso grupo. Daqui a pouco meia cidade vai saber quem somos. E aí? Adeus ao sopro de normalidade que ainda temos."

"Mas já está feito. Então não é melhor integrá-lo e fazer com que ele se sinta bem-vindo?"

"Você é o responsável direto por ele, Artie. Se Tom pisar na bola, eu juro que corto as suas preciosas bolas, está entendido?"

Santana deixou o quarto ainda possessa. Ela olhou para os amigos e depois para Tom. Precisava dizer alguma coisa. Cruzou os braços e encarou o novato.

"Artie de contatou ontem?" – o tom de Santana era inquisitivo.

"Foi o contrário. Eu estava acompanhando tudo pela televisão e sabia que essas bombas de controle dependem de algum tipo de sinal. Independente de qual seja, esse sinal pode ser interrompido com uma bomba eletromagnética. Essa é a minha coisa. Há anos que desenvolvo um tipo de bomba eletromagnética de pequeno alcance. Algo que fiz para testar algumas teorias."

"E você a usou ontem..."

"É. Aquela era filha única, mas valeu à pena."

"Essa bomba destruiu todos os eletrodomésticos num raio de 500 metros e causou apagão na cidade inteira" – Mercedes disse enquanto consultava alguns sites – "Você cometeu um prejuízo de milhões de dólares e quem vai pagar o preço somos nós. A prefeitura vai querer cortar nossas cabeças, caçar nossos traseiros."

"Mas valeu à pena" – Tom insistiu – "Você e centenas foram salvos."

"Esse tipo de prejuízo só é perdoado no gibi" – Matt se meteu – "Não estou dizendo que não esteja agradecido por salvar a vida de Santana. Mas uma cidade ser destruída e a população ainda agradecer é coisa de gibi. Só no desenho que o Super-Homem destrói a metade dos prédios e ninguém morre."

"Pessoas morreram ontem. A cidade entrou em caos, já estão nos culpando por isso. E você ainda vestiu a nossa máscara para criar uma zona fantasma no meio da cidade" – Quinn completou.

"Estão dizendo que era melhor eu deixá-la explodir?" – Tom deu um passo para trás.

"Não, mas quando você foi negociar com os policiais, usou uma máscara e se identificou como um dos nossos sendo que não é" – Matt explicou.

"Você o quê?" – Santana estava no limite para avançar em Tom e torcer o pescoço dele, mas Rachel segurou a mão dela para prevenir.

"Não foi difícil. A identidade visual de vocês é um lixo, se me permite criticar..." – Tom cruzou os braços – "Não acredito que estou sendo condenado aqui depois de salvar o seu traseiro."

"E se você contatou Artie, que dizer..." – Quinn era a voz mais racional naquele instante.

"Que ele pode ter me contado o segredo antes..."

"Escapuliu" – Artie flutuou até a cadeira e sentou-se.

"Inacreditável como esse grupo sobrevive apesar de todas essas... nem dou conta de dizer!" – Santana levantou os braços e se movimentou pela sala – "Cedes, preciso conversar contigo em particular depois. Pode ser?"

"Claro, mas..."

Mercedes não obteve resposta. Santana limitou-se a entrar no banheiro para tomar a sonhada chuveirada. Precisava esfriar a cabeça e tratar um pouco do corpo dolorido. Tom olhou para os vigilantes e a empolgação dele por fazer parte da equipe terminou com o clima constrangedor.

"Ela é assim mesmo" – Artie disse ao amigo – "Mas acho que a gente deveria ir devagar..."

"Talvez eu deva ir embora" – Tom ficou sem jeito.

"Talvez" – Quinn concordou. Ela também não confiava no sujeito novo – "Santana é assim desconfiada, mas você já teve a oportunidade de conhecê-la antes e... isso aqui não é diversão. É uma grande responsabilidade. As pessoas se machucam, nós nos machucamos e colocamos nossas vidas em risco. Acho melhor você... chegar mais devagar. Não é mesmo Artie?"

"Sim. Claro. A noite foi dura para todos nós."

...

Frank não estava feliz com o terror da noite passada. A coisa fugiu do controle. Pânico generalizado era ruim para os negócios. Significava que as pessoas correriam para se armar e a idéia dos vigilantes inspirava resistência. O teste? Um exagero que sequer foi idéia dele, mas troglodita pensou que seria divertido fazer alguns testes.

Havia uma festa de criança no subúrbio da Metrópole. Frank conversava descontraidamente com os convidados. A maioria figurões, banqueiros e pessoas da alta-sociedade. Um dos "funcionários" chamou a atenção do jovem vovô orgulhoso, que se desculpou para atender um telefonema no escritório.

Recebeu um relatório com vídeos e avaliações. Eram seis telas distintas discriminando cada um dos vigilantes em ação.

"Quem é o líder?" – perguntou.

"Aparentemente, a menina forte."

"O link frágil?"

"Ainda não sabemos."

"As identidades?"

"Estamos trabalhando nisso. Mas temos pistas sobre quem seja um deles. O que observei é que eles eram bem coordenados. São mais ágeis que a polícia e não seguem regras. Conseguiram segurar nossas ações, até a cidade virar um caos por completo no apagão. Isso foi algo que nem eu consegui prever. A nossa bomba não era de grande alcance, mas a bomba que eles lançaram... isso foi alta tecnologia. É a nossa melhor pista para conseguir identificar um deles."

"Faça o que for preciso."

...

Artie estava incomodado com o silêncio de Santana. Os vigilantes não precisaram trabalhar tanto assim para descobrir que a máfia estava por trás dos ataques coordenados. Mas o caos do apagão foi algo à parte. O oráculo advertiu para as intenções da polícia, confirmado depois pela fonte de Mercedes na polícia. Os agentes descobriram que o alcance da bomba tinha raio de 50 metros, mas os riscos em desarmá-la eram grandes demais devido à complexidade do mecanismo. Descobriram, no entanto, que a pessoa que a elaborou não é nenhum terrorista comum. Trata-se de alguém com habilidades, com conhecimento de causa. O inquérito ainda estava em fase de investigação, mas o oráculo descobriu dados preliminares que mostram que a bomba na fábrica tinha a mesma assinatura da instalada no carro.

O que Artie sabia é que Santana esqueceu algumas sutilezas e bateu em alguns integrantes da máfia para conseguir certas informações. Descobriu que a ordem veio de Frank, não do chefão local. Isso significava que nem eles sabiam quem se tratava, que só obedeciam. A situação era mais incômoda do que se imagina e deixou Santana mais mau-humorada que o costume.

"Tem novidades?" – Tom perguntou ao colega ao final do expediente.

"Algumas" – Artie olhou para os lados – "E você?"

"Algumas. A gente pode ir a algum lugar para conversar a respeito."

Tom colocou a cadeira de Artie no carro e os dois foram ao restaurante favorito dos vigilantes. Era a primeira vez de Tom naquele lugar. Depois de pedirem a refeição, trocaram informações.

"Tenho uma pequena lista de referências sobre quem poderia ter feito àquela bomba" – Tom mostrou a Artie – "Uma das razões para eu ter falido foi o tempo que dediquei para fazer aquela. E agora que sei que ela funciona... bom... eu poderia ficar milionário de novo" – ficou sem jeito com o olhar torto de Artie – "Bom, a questão é que quando se desenvolve esse tipo de trabalho, se entra em contato com pessoas afins. Esse tipo de grupo não é grande, sabe? Eu sei de alguns que seriam capazes de fazer um mecanismo como aquele."

"Isso é ótimo" – Artie sorriu ao ver a lista na tela do computador do colega – "Isso é ótimos mesmo."

"Espero que agora Santana desista de querer nos matar. Pode ser até que ganhe o respeito de Rachel" – Tom tomou um pouco da coca-cola.

"Rachel?"

"Ela é muito bonita. As meninas todas são... mas Santana é gay, Quinn é comprometida e Mercedes... ela não faz muito meu tipo. Rachel por outro lado..."

"Você quer um conselho?" – Artie sorriu para o amigo – "Se quiser ganhar a confiança de verdade do grupo, especialmente de Santana, esqueça Rachel."

"Por quê? Não vai me dizer que as duas são..."

"As duas são complicadas. Até onde sei, Rachel está livre. Mas ela tem um namorado antigo que ainda a balança. E tem essa tensão sexual ridícula quando está com Santana. É melhor não se meter no meio."

"E você? Não te vejo circular com uma garota."

"Não é muito fácil conseguir uma quando se está numa cadeira de rodas" – Artie ficou sem jeito com a triste realidade – "Já tive alguns breves romances na faculdade. Já fui apaixonado por uma colega. Tina é o nome dela. Cheguei a entrar num grupo de teatro amador por causa dela. Mas nada de interessante aconteceu."

"Teatro amador?" – Tom sorriu – "Nunca te imaginei fazendo teatro."

"Teatro musical amador. Rachel foi uma das fundadoras do grupo, que tinha esse ex-namorado dela. Santana, Mercedes e eu entramos no grupo a convite de Tina. Quinn e Matt também faziam parte, mas eles entraram por outras razões. Mas foi lá que a unidade do grupo nasceu."

"E você não faz mais? Teatro, eu digo."

"Todos nós saímos depois que Finn fez uma votação entre os membros fundadores para expulsar Santana do grupo só porque ela e Rachel estavam de rolo. Depois disso eu não tive mais tempo para me dedicar às atividades culturais, apesar de que colaboro tocando numa banda de uns caras da faculdade."

"Quer saber?" – Tom terminou a refeição e limpou a boca no guardanapo – "Deveríamos sair. Dois nerds na noite. A gente vai nesses lugares de dançar e tenta pegar umas meninas."

"Eu não sei..."

"De que adianta ser herói se não puder viver um pouco?"

Artie olhou para o amigo e refletiu. Tom tinha razão. Adianta nada se dedicar tanto para os outros e não ter tempo para si mesmo. Para achar o amor, mesmo que isso não seja prioridade no momento. E daí que ele estava numa cadeira. Não era tão ruim e tinha o orgulho macho de ser inteiramente funcional. Procurou na internet um lugar bom para dançar e se divertir. Havia um anúncio de festa-show nas proximidades da estação de energia, nos limites da cidade. É para lá que iriam.

...

A festa estava quente, como era de costume naquela fraternidade. Santana apareceu junto com Mercedes, Tina e outras colegas ocasionais da arquitetura. A primeira coisa que a estudante fez foi se servir com uma bebida mais forte. Era sempre assim. Para alguém cujo metabolismo processava o álcool rapidamente, cerveja era como refrigerante. Caso ela quisesse ficar realmente bêbada, precisava de algo mais forte. Arrumou uma garrafa de vodca e serviu-se de um copo cheio. Sem mistura. Começou a dançar junto com as colegas até que uma menina chegou junto. Sempre tinha uma que se encostava. Era bonita de rosto, belo corpo. Santana reconhecia de algum lugar, do campus mesmo. Não lembrava o nome.

"Evie, das relações internacionais" – a moça tinha um belo sorriso.

"Santana, arquitetura."

"Eu sei" – a moça piscou e passou a dançar mais próxima e de forma insinuante e sussurrou no ouvido – "Você é a lésbica mais quente do campus. Sabia que tem uma fila de garotas que gostariam de experimentar contigo? E quem já teve essa sorte, quer repetir..."

"E você?"

"Testarei minha sorte."

A dança evoluiu para toques ocasionais. E os toques ocasionais evoluíram rapidamente para beijos. Chegou um ponto em que saíram da pista de dança e procuraram um ligar mais reservado, onde Evie levantou a saia curta e deixou que Santana a penetrasse com os dedos enquanto devorava seu pescoço e massageava o seio. Era quente e erótico. Havia uma festa rolando, o som era abafado de onde estavam, e Santana a fez gozar rapidamente contra uma parede.

"Limpe" – mostrou os dedos que Evie ficou mais que feliz em levá-los até a boca.

"Passe a noite comigo" – a moça sussurrou – "Posso te recompensar."

Saíram da festa em direção ao apartamento da moça para que Santana tivesse sua recompensa. Depois de uma noite de sexo. A estudante sentou-se na beira da cama já no início da manhã após um cochilo. Passou a mão no rosto e depois nos cabelos. Olhou para a parceira da vez, que dormia relaxada de bruços. Os cabelos ruivos se espalhavam pelo travesseiro. Santana teve o que queria por uma noite: um corpo quente, um orgasmo.

Depois de uma passagem rápida pelo banheiro, recolheu as roupas e as vestiu. Não estava interessada em ficar e passar pelo constrangimento e o vazio do dia seguinte com alguém que não importava.

"Não quer ficar mais um pouco?" – foi surpreendida pela voz arrastada quando se preparava para ir embora à francesa – "Posso fazer café e a gente pode conversar. Uma conversa real."

"Pode ser" – não era realmente a vontade dela, mas ficou sem-jeito de recusar.

Evie fazia um bom café. Disse que preferiu alugar uma quitinete em vez de um dormitório para ter mais privacidade. Aparentemente ela era uma estudante das mais espertas e ambiciosas dentro do curso que fazia.

"Meu sonho é trabalhar em algum país asiático, de preferência na China."

"China?" – Santana franziu a testa. Que tipo de pessoa sonharia em trabalhar na China?

"É exótico, antigo, com uma cultura das mais interessantes."

"Você sabe que o governo chinês não é tão interessante, certo? Ou você é comunista?"

"Não" – ela sorriu – "Longe disso. Mas e você? O que pretende fazer depois de se formar no próximo ano?"

"Tenho sonhos bobos e mais regionais. Quero montar um escritório de arquitetura e fazer alguns edifícios tortos. Algo que marque uma cidade e que tenha um impacto positivo sobre ela. Como numa obra de Niemeyer, sabe? Ou imaginar uma casa como Frank Wright, ou um prédio elegante e ao mesmo tempo ousado como os de David Chipperfield."

"Eu não conheço muitos arquitetos, desculpe. Mas você já teve projetos ou algo assim?"

"O espaço de recreação e piquenique da reserva é um projeto meu. Também estou com um projeto concorrendo para a construção do anexo da reitoria. É assinado junto com um dos meus professores, mas a idéia é minha. Fora isso, fiz pequenos projeto pela agência júnior da universidade. É basicamente isso."

"Interessante..."

"Nem tanto" – Santana sorriu – "Minha colega de dormitório odeia quando eu disparo a falar sobre arquitetura. Ela diz que o meu lado nerd é pouco atraente."

"Santana Lopez tem um lado nerd."

"Eu uso óculos de armação preta quando estou estudando" – provocou risadas na garota.

"Tenho certeza que é uma nerd muito sexy..." – como não viu reação da estudante com o comentário, Evie olhou para a xícara de café e arriscou outra abordagem – "E não há ninguém especial na sua vida? Alguém para dividir o seu lado nerd?"

"Eu tive uma namorada. Jenny. Ela se formou e a gente se afastou."

"Você sempre soube que era gay?"

"Basicamente. E você? Para que lado os seus sinos dobram? Meninos? Meninas? Os dois?"

"Você foi a minha primeira..."

"Sério? Sem ofensa, mas pareceu que você sabia muito bem o que fazer."

"Não me deixou completar, Santana. Você foi a primeira sem um cara presente."

"Mesmo? Típico!"

"Isso é algum problema?"

"Escute, Evie... eu não estou a procura de um relacionamento sério. Ultimamente, nem mesmo de transas ocasionais. Ontem a noite... eu vinha me sentindo só e você se atirou em mim."

"Isso eu não posso negar" – estampou um sorriso charmoso que foi correspondido por Santana.

"O que eu quero dizer é que não ligo se você queria apenas uma aventura com a lésbica quente do campus e depois voltar para os caras. Foi uma ótima noite e eu sou grata por ter partilhado ela contigo" – Santana terminou o café – "Vou indo..."

"Tudo bem" – Evie se aproximou e despediu-se de Santana com um suave beijo nos lábios – "Você é legal. Uma garota bonita e inteligente como você não deveria se sentir solitária."

"Acontece às vezes."

"Você deveria procurar a sua pessoa, sabe? Alguém que te faça realmente feliz. Mas, enquanto isso, quando quiser, pode me ligar" – pegou uma caneta e escreveu o telefone na palma da mão de Santana.

"E se a minha pessoa for você?" – resolveu provocar um pouco.

"Eu ficaria honrada."

Santana inclinou-se para beijar Evie mais uma vez antes de sair em definitivo. Ficou grata por ficar para o café da manhã. Às vezes era bom conversar com um completo desconhecido sem o menor compromisso. Olhou o número e fiou tentada a salvá-lo. O celular tocou. Era Rachel. Santana olhou a foto dela no monitor segundos antes de atender. Ela queria que Rachel fosse a pessoa dela, mas não acreditava que isso fosse acontecer.

"O que foi Rach?"

"_Você está atrasada para o nosso tai chi_" – Santana sorriu com a cobrança.

"Eu chego aí em meia hora."

...

Artie morria de rir com as investidas trapalhadas de Tom com as meninas. Ele levava um fora, mas não desistia e logo ia atrás de outra garota.

"É a lei da conservação, meu caro amigo" – tomava mais uma cerveja – "Precisamos lutar para reproduzir e perpetuar nossos genes."

"Mas as garotas não estão muito dispostas a colaborar com essa idéia."

"Se não colaborarem, a gente bebe mais duas cervejas em comemoração nosso fracasso, meu caro amigo."

Artie ergueu o copo de cerveja para brindar mais uma vez. Era divertido sair com Tom. Em especial porque era um sujeito que sabia tudo de relevante da vida dele: estudos, trabalho e a vida secreta como vigilante. Isso facilitava a amizade em tudo. Sair com Tom era diferente do que sair com as meninas, como estava habituado. Houve uma época em que Santana e Mercedes estavam em relacionamentos e ele era deixado de lado. Mesmo quando elas romperam com os amantes, a coisa não ficou diferente. Sempre havia alguém se atirando em Santana e Mercedes se tornou uma cínica. Com Tom, ele poderia ser grosseiro, falar da supremacia do pênis, dos tamanhos dos seios, de bocetas, e não ser repreendido.

"Deveríamos ir a uma casa de stripers" – Tom sugeriu depois da terceira recusa da noite – "Já que não temos sorte aqui, ao menos lá poderíamos pagar por uma lap dance e ver coisas que nos interessa."

"Você paga a minha lap dance. Eu sou um duro estagiário e é você quem ganha salário de verdade."

"Feito."

Havia algumas casas de stripers nos limites da cidade, próximo ao setor industrial, exatamente ao lado de um hotel de beira de estrada em que muitos homens que frequentavam a famosa rua costumavam pagar por um quarto e ter algumas horas com prostitutas que faziam ponto ali. Prostituição, aliás, era um negócio que a máfia controlava exatamente naquele ponto, tal como as investigações deles apontavam que a maior casa de stripers da cidade era administrada pelo mafioso local, subalterno de Frank. Existiam alguns paradoxos ali. Prostituir-se não era um crime, desde que a garota ou garoto fosse maior de 18 e respeitasse uma cartilha de regras. Mas explorar a prostituição era um crime. Ter uma casa de stripers era legal e se pagava imposto por isso. Ilegal era abrigar nesses ambientes um prostíbulo e fomentar o tráfico. Quando a polícia fazia uma limpa naquela rua, em geral era para dar algum tipo de satisfação social. Pegavam um cafetão ou dois. Um traficante pequeno, apreendiam alguns quilos de drogas. Estranhamente nunca amolaram a maior casa de stripers.

Tom não parecia estar tão ciente dessas peculiaridades. Artie sim. Estava em conflito. Talvez pudesse se divertir e ainda fazer algumas observações como vigilante. Esse pensamento o confortava. Tom pagou a entrada da maior casa e os dois apreciaram o meio de um show entre duas mulheres que despiam uma a outra. Desenvolviam a apresentação hora insinuando sexo entre elas, hora se exibindo e se tocando para que os homens pudessem colocar mais e mais dinheiro na tanguinha.

Naquela casa, num salão reservado, havia um clube exclusivo com outras regras destinado a alguns figurões. Rezava a lenda que para os Vips os shows tinham nu total, permissão para tocar, lap dance com sexo oral, e um pequeno cassino irregular. Mas para simplórios como Tom e Artie, a parte da casa em que lhes era permitido, funcionava como outra qualquer: a dança, a bebida (cara), os petiscos (caros) e a lap dance individual sem tocar (mais cara ainda).

"Tom?" – um homem se aproximou – "Thomas Richards?"

"Theodore Imonen?" – o nome imediatamente chamou a atenção de Artie. Ele não estava tão bêbado para não se lembrar que aquele sujeito fazia parte da lista de pessoas feita pelo próprio Tom que teriam a capacidade de desenvolver explosivos com a complexidade como o encontrado no carro-bomba-armadilha – "O que faz aqui?"

"De passagem pela cidade visitando amigos. E você?"

"Eu trabalho aqui agora. Quer dizer, não aqui" – sorriu sem jeito – "Na empresa de tecnologia. Ei Theo, esse aqui é Artie. Ele trabalha comigo e estamos aqui apreciando algumas belezas."

Artie o cumprimentou com um falso sorriso. Theo trocou mais algumas palavras com Tom antes de se despedir.

"Ele sempre foi um bom sujeito" – Tom comentou sem raciocinar.

"Você o conhece desde quando?"

"Dos encontros em que promovia quando eu ainda era rico. Mas fazia bons anos que não o via."

"Tom, se você não se incomoda, acho que deveríamos sair daqui."

"Por quê? Não está se divertindo?"

"Se você quiser realmente ser um de nós. Precisa aprender a confiar nos seus instintos e nos instintos dos seus companheiros. E eu digo aqui, agora: não é uma boa idéia ficarmos aqui."

Tom encarou Artie ainda em dúvida. Estava um pouco bêbado e morrendo de vontade em saciar a libido nem que fosse numa lap dance. Mas parecia que ser vigilante implicava em colocar os próprios desejos em segundo plano. Ele terminou por concordar. Por coincidência ou não, encontrou Theodore na saída da casa junto com dois outros homens.

"Ei Tom" – o home se aproximou com um falso sorriso – "Nós vamos tomar uma cerveja. Não quer se juntar a nós para se lembrar dos velhos tempos?" – estava sendo excessivamente gentil.

"Artie é a minha carona e nós já vamos."

"Artie pode vir conosco, certo?"

"Me diz onde e eu te sigo."

"Ok."

"O que está fazendo?" – Artie sussurrou.

"Confie em mim" – acenou para Theodore – "Acione o localizador que coloquei nesses novos celulares" – disse assim que entrou no carro. Artie obedeceu. Estava nervoso.

Tom seguiu o carro de Theodore e outro os acompanhou logo atrás, como uma escolta. Quando carro tomou direção a uma rua próxima dali que havia bar ou restaurante algum, Tom começou a tremer. Se as pernas de Artie funcionassem, ele também estaria sentindo o mesmo.

"Eu não vou parar" – Tom avisou a Artie. Ele acelerou o carro e passou direto quando o da frente deu a seta avisando que iria estacionar.

Sem mais, o carro de trás acelerou junto. Tom não estava habituado a tanto perigo e começou a dirigir por puro reflexo e extinto. Artie, ao lado, nada poderia fazer a não ser se segurar e torcer para não se arrebentar em algum poste. Os homens atrás começaram a atirar e Tom a se apavorar ainda mais. Ele queria chegar o mais próximo possível de um bairro mais movimentado e jurava para si mesmo que se conseguisse sair ileso, viveria no celibato.

"Acho que não somos os únicos a procurar pessoas que desenvolvem bombas" – Artie ainda teve espaço para fazer a piadinha.

"Você acha?" – Tom virou o carro bruscamente numa curva e por pouco não perdeu o controle. Os dois carros continuavam a perseguição e estavam implacáveis.

Na curva fechada seguinte, Tom não teve a mesma sorte. Um pneu foi atingido e o carro capotou duas vezes antes de parar encostado a um poste. Os dois carros cercaram o capotado. Algumas pessoas que estavam na rua àquela hora se aproximaram para saber se os ocupantes estavam bem. Mas os homens que saíram dali estavam armados e isso afastou aos curiosos. Tom se machucou muito no acidente e Artie estava desmaiado. Os capangas bem que tentaram arrancar Tom do carro, mas duas patrulhas motorizadas da polícia se aproximaram. Houve uma troca de tiros e reforços foram chamados. Nesse meio tempo, um dos vigilantes chegou ao local seguindo o rastro do sinal acionado pelo colega. Precisou parar por um momento e observar. Ao longe, usou os poderes para derrubar os vilões e ficou de olho quando os reforços chegaram. Todos foram presos enquanto Tom e Artie foram encaminhados para o hospital. Tom tinha um corte na cabeça e logo poderia ser liberado e Artie precisou ficar em observação.

"Theodore Imonen" – Santana repetiu o nome depois que Tom relatou toda a história – "Cedes, tem como levantar tudo sobre esse sujeito? Eu vou falar com oráculo a respeito. Ver o que ele pode fazer."

"Vou tentar."

"Se ele for importante, vai sair da delegacia num instante. Precisa ficar de olho. A gente precisa colocar as mãos nesse sujeito e fazer algumas perguntas."

"Como posso ajudar?" – Tom perguntou humildemente.

"Vá para casa e descanse. A gente conversa melhor depois."

Tom acenou, mas argumentou que preferia ir para casa quando Artie tivesse alta. Santana e o resto não se opuseram.

...

Na saída da delegacia, dois dias depois. Theodore, ou melhor, troglodita, deixou o lugar acompanhado do advogado e entrou num carro de luxo. Seguiram até um hotel confortável no centro da cidade e lá ele se trancou num quarto. Cinco minutos depois, alguém invadiu o lugar pela janela.

"A que devo a honra?" – disse cinicamente diante do invasor.

"Um passarinho me contou que você está na cidade a mando de Frank e que andou fazendo muitas travessuras."

"O seu grupinho é realmente bom" – troglodita começou a andar devagar em direção a uma mesa com uma pasta – "pensei que levariam mais tempo para me encontrar."

"Se você der mais um passo, eu quebro suas pernas" – o homem respeitou a ameaça – "Eu vou ser bem direto e gostaria de respostas diretas se puder. Qual foi o propósito daquela palhaçada com a bomba há duas semanas?"

"Não foi pessoal."

"Desculpe se eu levei para esse lado. Mas é que minhas costas ainda doem."

"Frank não ficou feliz depois que vocês deram um prejuízo de milhões e ficou curioso para conhecê-los. Você sabe: para triturá-los pessoalmente."

"Se ele quiser nos conhecer, que marque dia e hora."

"Não acha que é muito cheia de si."

"É a vida" – retirou um pendrive e o jogou no carpete.

"O que é isso?"

"Uma cópia das provas que existem contra você. Algo que não vai tornar possível para os advogados do seu chefe te livrar dessa vez. Diz aí, por exemplo, a origem do seu apelido de troglodita, porque você não é exatamente gentil quando vai executar uma dívida para o seu chefe. Mas eu posso quebrar o galho se você me contar algumas coisinhas."

"Como por exemplo?"

"Quem é Frank?"

"Fez a pergunta errada, meu bem. Nem eu mesmo sei a verdadeira identidade dele."

"Você não conhece a identidade, mas sabe como contatá-lo diretamente."

"Prefiro a cadeia a falar. Na cadeia, ao menos, estarei vivo."

"Se é assim, você vai querer do jeito fácil ou do jeito doloroso?"

Troglodita virou-se e foi surpreendido pela velocidade com que a vigilante o rendeu e o fez apagar. Acordou minutos depois na porta da delegacia. O computador estava entre suas pernas e preso a ele estava uma posta cheia de provas contra Theodore. O HD do computador, claro, foi todo copiado.

...

Frank via mais manchetes nos jornais. "Figurões da máfia são presos". "Polícia prende 37 em operação surpresa". "Detetive condecorado entre os presos".

"Senhor" – o mordomo lhe entregou o telefone – "É a advogada."

"Obrigado" – pegou o telefone – "Senhorita Perez? Vamos fechar negócio."

...

Tom e Artie estavam trabalhando a manhã inteira fazendo a instalação elétrica nos novos cômodos da cabana, inclusive alguns dispositivos de segurança. Enquanto isso, Matt e Santana terminavam a nova varanda, Rachel e Mercedes faziam uma limpeza e Quinn corria atrás de Beth enquanto fazia o almoço. Faltava apenas lixar a madeira de dentro, pintar e fazer as instalações. Tom observou as pessoas trabalhando. Eram heróis num momento caseiro. Ele não sabia o que se passava na mente deles, mas ele nunca havia sido tomado por tal sentimento de satisfação. Primeiro por ter feito algo de bom para a sociedade. Segundo, por ter sido aceito em algo que se orgulhasse de fazer parte.

"Pausa para o almoço" – Quinn decretou.

Os sete vigilantes sentaram-se à mesa de madeira e apreciaram a torta e os legumes. Era um momento de bonança que eles aproveitariam bem.

**PRÓXIMO EPISÓDIO**

(Rachel centric) – É chegada a hora da estreia da peça e Rachel se vê num momento definidor da vida.


	7. Noite de estreia

"Oh, meu deus, Santana!"

A estudante de arquitetura abriu um sorriso e deu um beijo molhado em Evie, que ainda estava sob o efeito de um intenso orgasmo. Era a quarta vez que se encontravam e Santana começava a gostar da idéia de ter novamente alguém regular em sua cama. Namorada? Talvez não. Era inegável que Evie e Santana tinham sintonia na cama e conseguiam manter um diálogo descente, mas daí a se envolver seriamente era outra história. Por enquanto, Santana estava feliz por ter uma nova amiga completamente ignorante sobre a dupla identidade que mantinha. Evie não lhe cobrava satisfações, não lhe telefonava todos os dias, quando se encontravam pelo campus: conversavam como boas amigas.

"Se você não parar..." – Evie estava ofegante.

"Garota, eu mal comecei" – desceu pelo corpo da amante e beijou-lhe no sexo.

Alguns orgasmos depois de ambas as partes, Santana estava deitada na cama de Evie olhando para o teto criando coragem para sair dali e tomar um copo de água bem gelada. Talvez uma latinha de cerveja, mas ainda não sabia se tinha ou não intimidade suficiente para abrir a geladeira do apartamento alheio.

"Água?" – Evie perguntou.

"Leu a minha mente."

"Ficaria surpresa se não estivesse com sede depois disso tudo" – levantou-se sem se preocupar com a nudez. Apanhou uma garrafa de água mineral, tomou alguns goles e depois a dividiu com Santana – "Tem planos para esse fim de semana?" – Evie voltou a deitar-se na cama e virou-se de lado de modo que pudesse conversar.

"Está me chamando para um encontro?" – Santana quase engasgou.

"Por que não? Seria problema se a gente saísse uma vez e nos divertíssemos? Sei lá, para dançar ou até mesmo pegar um cinema?"

"Não... não seria" – Santana tomou mais um gole da água – "É que eu tenho um..."

"Encontro?"

"É mais um compromisso. Uma amiga minha faz teatro na faculdade comunitária e vai estrear a última peça dela antes de se graduar nesse fim de semana. Não deve ser uma peça muito boa, imagino que não, mas se eu não estiver lá para prestigiá-la, você vai ler a notícia sobre o meu assassinato no noticiário local."

"Amiga sua?"

"Sim, minha amiga. Não ex-amante. Amiga, amiga. Eu tenho amigas, se não se importa."

"Ei" – Evie sorriu – "Por que a defensiva? Só estava mexendo contigo" – passou os dedos nos cabelos de Santana – "Essa deve ser uma boa amiga para te fazer ir ao teatro para ver uma peça que não deve ser grande coisa."

"Diria que sim" – não se furtou em sorrir – "Não é que Rachel seja a minha melhor amiga. Esse cargo é de Mercedes Jones, sabe? Mas ela tem um lugar especial."

"Mesmo? Como é que você não falou sobre ela até agora? Aliás, você não fala muito dos seus amigos ou sobre você mesma. Só conheço Mercedes e aquele da cadeira de rodas..."

"Artie."

"Isso. Vejo você falar com as pessoas no campus, mas não sinto que seja realmente próxima de alguém que não seja Mercedes e Artie. Não leve a mal, mas parece que tem mais ex-amantes do que amigos."

"Sexo não é intimidade. Quer dizer, é até certo ponto já que você expõe o seu corpo para outra pessoa, mas o meu conceito de intimidade é algo um pouco mais complexo. Sexo é apenas sexo na maior parte das vezes. Mas ter um relacionamento com alguém, de amizade ou de amor, é outra história. Isso exige convivência e, principalmente, confiança. Eu posso ter tido alguns casos passageiros, mas a minha amizade não é algo barato."

"Você é uma mulher intensa, Santana Lopez."

"Quer assistir a uma peça incrivelmente chata comigo?"

"Adoraria."

...

Rachel olhou fixamente para o pote de creme hidratante sobre a mesa. Aproximou o indicador do objeto e se concentrou para que a energia fosse liberta apenas na ponta do dedo. Fechou o olho, como se quisesse mirar melhor e disparou. O tiro de energia saiu mais forte que era a intenção. Não apenas deslocou o pote de creme como acertou o copo de vidro que infelizmente estava na linha do disparo. O pote saiu intacto, apesar da queda. O copo não teve a mesma sorte. Kurt olhou o vidro espalhado pelo chão do apartamento e suspirou.

"Não sei o que você está tentando fazer, Rach, só que faz meia hora que você olha para esse fascinante pote de creme apenas para enxotá-lo e quebrar coisas pela casa. Não tem graça."

"Só estou me concentrando. Fazer esse tipo de exercício me acalma."

"Mesmo?" – Kurt recolheu os cacos maiores – "Porque o resultado não condiz com o alcance do nirvana."

"É a estreia amanhã" – Rachel levantou-se do sofá e estalou os dedos. Esfregou os olhos e a íris avermelhada voltou aos poucos ao castanho médio – "Algo me diz que alguma coisa vai dar errada e eu não consigo controlar a ansiedade."

"Rachel, querida" – Kurt limpou as mãos antes de segurar a amiga pelos braços – "Tudo vai dar certo. Você vai arrasar nas linhas de solo, eu vou arrasar nas minhas duas linhas de solo e, apesar do pouco espaço, nós dois seremos convidados a fazer a audição para a Companhia de Teatro."

"Você é um otimista incorrigível."

"Não posso evitar" – Kurt sorriu, mas depois deu um tapa de leve no braço da melhor amiga – "Agora chega de quebrar coisas pela casa. Se quiser relaxar de verdade, sugiro uma garrafa de vinho e um bom filme."

Rachel ajudou Kurt a arrumar a bagunça que ela própria foi parte responsável. Não dava para atribuir a bagunça do apartamento apenas pelo impulso a vigilante em exercitar os poderes. Os dois moradores tiveram uma semana agitada. Kurt estava empenhado em reunir toda a papelada para abrir uma loja de camisetas e assessórios. Algo pequeno, mas que ele e Adam estavam dispostos em colocar o suor sem reservas. Adam era um bom administrador e Kurt era criativo suficiente para inventar estampas usando um bom software. Claro que o teatro era o sonho maior, mas Kurt sabia que tinha de dar alguns passos adiantes e o emprego atual não lhe daria um grande futuro. Burt Hummel comprou uma pequena loja em uma das galerias próximas a oficina mecânica e cederia o espaço ao filho, desde que ele conseguisse pagar todas as demais despesas, como as contas de água e luz, além de outros impostos.

Rachel estava feliz e, ao mesmo tempo, com ciúmes da correria do amigo e do namorado dele para viabilizar os negócios. Se tudo saísse como o planejado, em dois meses a loja seria inaugurada. Ela? Sentia-se perdida. Só tinha dois objetivos em vista no que diz respeito à carreira: terminar o curso na faculdade comunitária e entrar na companhia profissional de teatro. O primeiro era algo que naturalmente concluiria ao fim do semestre. O segundo objetivo se transformava mais e mais num pesadelo, numa angústia. Embora apreciasse o emprego na escola, olhar crianças e eventualmente ensiná-las canções não era algo que gostaria de fazer pelo resto da vida.

Ainda tinha o lado vigilante. O perigoso trabalho de heroísmo e alguma estupidez, ameaçado pela máfia e pela polícia, mas que ela não conseguia largar de forma alguma. Ser vigilante significava colocar a vida em risco, mas era também o mais sedutor, gratificante e viciante. Balancear todos os elementos entre estudos, trabalho para sobrevivência, sonhos e responsabilidades era algo digno para um equilibrista da mais alta competência. O que não estava em dia eram as responsabilidades com a casa. A roupa a ser lavada se acumulava, o mercado estava atrasado e não se aspirava o lugar há mais de uma semana. Os únicos lugares razoavelmente cuidados eram a cozinha (prato sujo acumulado era um horror), e o banheiro que era desinfetado com a freqüência que os dois julgavam adequada: a cada três dias.

"Ainda temos bolo de xícara" – Kurt pegou dois pacotes e os mostrou a Rachel.

"Não, obrigada" – resmungou só em pensar na massa industrializada de gosto único descendo pela goela. Era melhor ficar com o vinho, o pacote de biscoitos e o filme.

Pegou a garrafa e dois copos. Suspirou quando viu o amigo preparar um bolo para si. A noite seria devagar. Colocou a comida na mesa de centro e ligou a televisão enquanto esperava o amigo se arrumar para colocar o filme. Passava uma partida de futebol e Rachel não era fã de esportes. Verificou rapidamente o celular. Nenhuma mensagem que a fizesse correr porta afora com a máscara em mãos. Aliás, todos os vigilantes estavam mais acomodados depois da noite em que a máfia declarou guerra. Santana e Matt decidiram que seria melhor espaçar as patrulhas para as coisas esfriarem enquanto a equipe de investigação formada por Mercedes, Artie, Quinn e o oráculo trabalhavam. Tom precisou sair da cidade depois do quase seqüestro e ficou na cabana por alguns dias, que se transformaram em semanas. Ele e o cachorro. O lado bom é que aproveitou o tempo livre para fazer as instalações de segurança e ajustar o sistema de vigilância.

"Odeio quando você fica ansiosa demais por esse celular" – Kurt reparou na frustração da amiga.

"Desculpe."

"Você disse que ia dedicar toda energia para o teatro e que não pensaria em sair às ruas, Rachel Berry" – o tom de Kurt era de repreensão.

"Nós ensaiamos arduamente essa semana inteira, correto?" – serviu-se do vinho enquanto o amigo colocou o filme – "E eu estou focada nos meus objetivos profissionais. Minha prioridade neste momento é a nossa estreia amanhã..."

"Só que..." – Kurt sorriu para pressionar. Conhecia a amiga bem demais e sabia quando existiam três pontos depois de uma frase dita por ela, ou um advérbio.

"Nada não" – Rachel conhecia algumas táticas de Kurt para fazê-la contar certas coisas. No entanto, ela não resistia e sempre entregava alguma coisa – "Faz uma semana que não sou chamada para patrulhar... estou começando a sentir falta."

"Inacreditável!" – Kurt balançou a cabeça – "Não sei como pode sentir falta de sair pelas ruas com uma máscara quente na cabeça e correr o risco de se machucar... ou de morrer."

"Você só entenderia se fizesse o mesmo."

Kurt serviu-se do vinho e tomou um gole grande. Temia pela melhor amiga e desde que ela começou a ser uma vigilante que ele não consegue dormir enquanto Rachel não chega em casa sã e salva, e de preferência sem um arranhão. Será que era assim que Mary Jane se sentia sobre o Homem-Aranha? Kurt acreditava que sim, menos a parte de serem casados. Não havia atração sexual, mas o amor que ele sentia por Rachel era profundo. Tão grande que por vezes ele dava razão a Finn Hudson no que dizia respeito a relação de Rachel com Santana Lopez. Podia entender o ciúme que sentia sempre que Rachel recebia a maldita ligação no celular a chamando para patrulhar. No mundo ideal de Kurt, Rachel entraria para a Companhia de Teatro e seria descoberta pelos grandes grupos da metrópole, deixando para trás as conexões que tinha na cidade, mesmo os laços de amizade com ele. Egoísta sim, mas ele tinha a melhor das intenções e das razões.

...

Quinn fez as últimas recomendações à babá, uma senhora com cerca de 50 anos que morava na vizinhança e se arranjava sozinha numa quitinete. O trampo de babá era bem-vindo para a senhora e também para Quinn, que se sentia mais tranquila em deixar Beth com um adulto mais velho e responsável em vez de uma adolescente desmiolada que deixava o namorado entrar, como Beth reportou na última vez. Além disso, a mãe de Patrícia, a coleguinha de Beth, não teria como deixar a pequena ficar na casa dela por causa de um compromisso.

"Aqui estão os números de celular meu e do Matt, o meu namorado. Qualquer eventualidade, por favor, não hesite."

"Não se preocupe, senhorita Fabray" – a senhora colocou os telefones presos ao imã na geladeira – "Ficaremos bem."

"Mais uma vez, é Quinn" – ela se sentia terrivelmente estranha ao ver uma senhora a chamando pelo sobrenome de maneira tão formal – "Beth pode tentar te persuadir, mas eu não permito que ela coma doces à noite. Daqui a meia hora você, por favor, prepare um leite quente e pode dar algumas bolachas para acompanhar. Ela pode ver filme na TV até as dez e meia no máximo. Depois disso é cama."

"Eu devo voltar até meia noite. Se passar desse horário, pode me cobrar extra."

"Pode deixar, senhorita Fabray. Divirta-se."

Quinn estava elegante em um vestido preto até a altura dos joelhos , salto alto e uma bolsa de mão. Talvez estivesse bem vestida demais para a ocasião: a estreia da nova peça de Rachel Berry, em que a colega sequer seria a protagonista da vez. Por outro lado, sempre gostou de se vestir bem, do estilo clássico, mas raramente tinha a oportunidade de colocar roupas bonitas. Usava um terninho como uniforme para trabalhar e não cabia ser elegante nas classes da faculdade comunitária. Quando viu Matt de jeans, no entanto, suspirou. Os dois estavam totalmente fora de sintonia em se tratando de trajes.

Não comentaram a respeito durante todo o trajeto até ao teatro da faculdade. Encontraram com vários conhecidos no saguão. Tina, Finn e Puck estavam lá. O casal cumprimentou os ex-colegas rapidamente e logo foram em direção a Artie, Tom e Mercedes. Ao julgar pelas roupas do trio e da maioria das pessoas, Quinn percebeu que não estava tão fora, nem mesmo Matt. Havia uma mistura interessante de estilos. Mas era fato que os dois juntos não estavam visualmente em acordo.

"Vão para algum lugar depois daqui?" – Mercedes deu uma piscadela.

"Só a tal festa que Rachel disse que haveria" – Quinn respondeu ainda olhando para os lados – "Cadê Santana?"

"Diz que vem acompanhada" – Mercedes respondeu ainda achando aquilo muito estranho. Logo Santana que disse que traria companhia quando ela evitava misturar os mundos com Jenny, com quem teve um caso de dois anos entre idas e vindas.

Quinn acenou para alguns outros conhecidos e foi rapidamente cumprimentar um colega de classe. Um jovem bonito e sorridente que fez Matt ficar de olho na interação entre eles. Por alguma razão, era a primeira vez desde que começou o relacionamento com Quinn há quase um ano que se sentiu inseguro e estranho. O jovem colega era mesmo galante, estava bem vestido e definitivamente tinha magnetismo.

Santana chegou faltando dez minutos para o início da peça e encontrou com os amigos já dentro do teatro. Como sempre, Santana se vestia muito bem quando não estava com roupas de vigilante. Usava os cabelos num rabo de cavalo bem feito, vestido que valorizava sua boa forma física e botas de alto. Evie a acompanhava bem. Santana sequer apresentou a companhia. Logo sentou-se e esperou as cortinas se abrirem.

A peça era muito melhor do que a produção anterior, Filhos da Revolução, em que Rachel foi a protagonista. Desta vez, a amiga faz papel da melhor amiga da protagonista que se apaixona pelo principal ator, mas é rejeitada. A única canção solo em que Rachel canta é sobre a cena em que a personagem canta o conflito de tentar atrapalhar o namoro da melhor amiga ou em apoiá-la apesar de tudo. Ela escolhe nem uma coisa, nem outra, o que provoca uma situação difícil para o casal apaixonado. É mais ou menos por aí que Rachel se despede em cena e só retorna para cumprimentar o público. Kurt era ainda mais coadjuvante fazendo o papel de um dos colegas da fábrica em que o principal ator trabalha.

Era uma boa peça, com um elenco bem escalado. Rachel estava muito bem no papel que lhe foi designado e seus amigos fizeram questão de aplaudi-la com entusiasmo. Foi apenas no saguão do teatro que os amigos tiveram chance de falar com os atores e ali receberam os convites para a tal festa que aconteceria em um clube da cidade. Kurt entregou os convites que tinha direito ao namorado e aos três amigos que prestigiaram. Cedeu um convite para Rachel, que tinha na lista Quinn, Matt, Mercedes, Artie, Tom e Santana. Ela só não contava que a líder vigilante estivesse com companhia.

"Você foi espetacular, Rach" – a atriz ganhou um abraço apertado de Santana.

Rachel sorriu largo, mas a surpresa voltou ao rosto assim que percebeu que a garota junto de Santana era na verdade uma companhia. Uma namoradinha. Era algo que não esperava e a deixou completamente sem jeito.

"Eu tenho o seu convite aqui, mas eu não sei se consigo arrumar outro" – falou constrangida.

"Não faz mal" – Santana segurou a mão da atriz para lhe assegurar. Foi quando percebeu a burrada que havia feito e ficou mortificada consigo mesma – "Evie e eu temos outros planos. Desculpe por não ter te avisado..."

"Não tem problema" – Rachel forçou um sorriso e não conseguiu disfarçar tão bem assim o desgosto – "Fica para outra ocasião... tenho certeza que Kurt vai usar o convite que era da cota dele, afinal."

"Mais uma vez parabéns. Você foi incrível!" – Santana a abraçou mais uma vez antes de se despedir.

Quando uma virou as costas para outra, e Rachel não disfarçou o desgosto em ver Santana ao lado de outra garota, a atriz foi até Kurt com jeito de poucos amigos e empurrou o convite extra no peito do amigo.

"Não vou precisar mais."

Ao longe, Quinn e Mercedes observaram a cena. Recriminaram Santana e se solidarizaram com Rachel. E fizeram questão de lembrar que havia uma festa e que coisas mereciam ser comemoradas.

"Então você realmente tem amigos" – Evie provocou ao entrar no carro, Santana sentou-se no banco passageiro – "Gostaria de passar em algum lugar a mais? A gente poderia jantar num bom restaurante. Conheço um muito bom em que as garçonetes cantam com um trio de jazz. A música é boa e a comida melhor ainda."

"Não, obrigada. Sei que restaurante é esse. Já fui lá algumas vezes, mas não quero voltar. Não hoje."

"Más recordações? Alguma ex?"

"Não, não é nada disso. Só não estou a fim."

"Então, meu lugar?" – Evie sugeriu.

"Se não se importa, Evie, você poderia me deixar perto do meu dormitório?"

"Você teve um caso com Rachel? Não negue que tinha uma tensão ali. Qualquer um poderia perceber."

"Não, Rachel é só minha amiga..." – disse mais para si mesma.

Despediu-se de Evie com um beijo nos lábios e subiu ao dormitório. Sem sono algum, trocou de roupa, pegou a surrada mochila que guardava a velha máscara. Precisava patrulhar e parar de pensar em certas caraminholas.

Na festa, Rachel bebia mais do que devia. Apesar de todos os elogios que conquistara. Deveria sentir-se orgulhosa por ter ouvido comentários de que roubou todas as cenas. Mas não estava satisfeita. O humor foi todo embora quando descobriu que Santana teve a cara de pau de levar uma garota num encontro para a estreia dela. Deus sabe o que Rachel faria se as duas estivessem na festa. Algumas pessoas tentaram se aproveitar da frágil situação de Rachel, mas ela tinha mesmo bons amigos que impediram que lobos aproveitassem a presa fácil.

"Acho que está na hora de irmos" – Kurt abraçou a amiga, que protestou. No fim, os amigos convenceram a alegre embriagada a entrar no carro.

Adam e Kurt ajudaram Rachel a subir as escadas e o casal a colocou na cama. Kurt tirou os sapatos dela e a cobriu. Foi um longo dia, mas ao menos ela estava em segurança.

Não muito longe dali, Matt e Quinn também voltavam para casa. O clima também era tenso entre eles. Matt dirigia em silêncio, com os dentes cerrados. Não queria dar uma de namorado ciumento ou pegajoso, uma vez que os dois passavam muito tempo juntos. Mas era inevitável não se irritar com o fato de Quinn ter dedicado parte do tempo dela dançando e bebendo com colegas que sequer faziam parte do meio deles. Foi a primeira vez que Matt realmente se sentiu deixado de lado.

"São quase uma" – Matt disse assim que estacionou o carro.

"Uma hora de extra para a babá" – Quinn comentou casualmente – "O que você acha de arrumar o sofá para ela passar a noite? Acho perigoso uma senhora como ela voltar sozinha à essa hora."

"A não ser que alguém a acompanhe."

"Faria isso?"

"Claro" – Matt forçou um sorriso e beijou Quinn rapidamente nos lábios antes de descer do carro.

A babá agradeceu o pagamento, que incluiu o extra pela hora a mais, e também pela carona que receberia. Quinn suspirou aliviada assim que a porta se fechou. Tirou o salto alto, o broche no cabelo e foi ao banheiro. Estava louca para tomar um banho rápido e morno. Assim que se vestiu em um confortável pijama, verificou Beth pela última vez antes de deitar-se na cama. Pensou na noite maluca que tivera. Pensou em Matt. Não entendia porque o namorado estava tão estranho e sério na festa. Adormeceu pensando ser apenas uma bobagem. Todo casal tem uma noite em que se fica fora de sintonia.

Mercedes, Artie e Tom, por outro lado, aproveitaram a festa. Estavam cientes das tensões da noite, só que encararam tudo com perspectiva diferente. Em primeiro lugar, tinham plena consciência de que nada daquilo era problema deles. No entanto, Mercedes não deixou de fazer certas observações, como boa jornalista que era com faro para o detalhe. Percebeu, por exemplo, que Puck de alguma forma impedia que Finn se aproximasse de uma frágil e embriagada Rachel. Entendeu muito bem qual foi a origem de tal problema e quis matar Santana por levar uma garota ao evento mais inapropriado. Ela não poderia ter feito isso, não quando a relação entre ela e Rachel ainda estava mal-resolvida. Achou graça por Tom dar em cima de Tina e em um monte de outras menininhas. Percebeu que o mais recente vigilante era um baita Don Juan às avessas e achou graça. Começou a entender porque Artie se divertia tanto. Também notou o incômodo de Matt com Quinn. Só não soube dizer a razão. Isso ela não pegou no ar.

Na volta ao dormitório, suspirou ao ver que Santana não estava lá. Pensou que talvez tivesse ido dormir com a nova namoradinha, Evie, de quem não gostava. Teve a intuição de procurar a mochila no canto do armário e não a encontrou. Mas achou as roupas que usara na noite jogadas no chão no canto da cama. Verificou o relógio. Era quase uma hora da manhã. Presumiu que Santana deveria estar para chegar e que seria bobagem se preocupar. O vício lhe fez sentar em frente ao computador para dar uma última olhada nas mensagens e nas notícias. Arregalou os olhos ao ler uma matéria sobre a fuga que aconteceu no presídio em que Martinez cumpria pena.

...

Rachel abriu os olhos aos poucos. A visão ainda estava embaçada e a cabeça rodava por causa da ressaca, embora o mal-estar não estivesse tão intenso quando poderia em decorrência à generosa quantidade de álcool que ingeriu. De repente, sentiu uma mão passar pelo quadril e entrou em pânico. E se ela ficou com alguém e não se lembrava? Arregalou os olhos e entrou num debate interno se ela se virava ou não para encarar o rosto de quem a acariciava, mesmo que de leve, quase timidamente. Ela ainda estava com a roupa de ontem e não havia qualquer indicação de que fez algo mais, o que era um alívio. De qualquer forma, não se lembrava de ter, sequer, ficado com alguém na festa. O coração dela disparou. Ela ficou com ninguém na festa, apesar dos sorrisos, insinuações e do pileque. Não poderia ser Kurt, porque ele estava com Adam. Então?

Entrou em pânico. Quando sentiu o outro corpo se movimentar e balançar o colchão de mola, virou-se de uma vez como num reflexo e a energia saiu da palma de suas mãos contra o peito do indivíduo. Seja quem fosse, o corpo foi atirado para fora da cama e se chocou contra a parede, caindo no apertado espaço que tinha entre o móvel e um dos limites do quarto. O barulho foi expressivo e acordou o casal ao lado. Rachel fez um rolamento e ficou de joelhos no limite da cama para encarar o invasor. Palma da mão preparada para disparar e os olhos vermelhos característicos de quando estava ativa para usar os poderes.

"Ai" – foi tudo que disse o invasor.

"Santana?" – Rachel ficou confusa ao reconhecer a amiga em camiseta e calça jeans folgada.

Nesse meio tempo, Kurt invadiu o quarto da amiga com o namorado logo atrás.

"Rachel? O que foi?"

"Ai" – Santana começou a se mexer ainda sob efeito do susto e da pancada energética que levou.

"Santana?" – foi a vez de Kurt perguntar – "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Ai" – era tudo que conseguia dizer por hora.

"Kurt" – disse sem olhar para o amigo. Não queria que Adam visse seus olhos vermelhos – "Deixa que eu cuido disso."

"Ok... Vamos..." – empurrou o namorado para fora do quarto da amiga e fechou a ponta.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" – Rachel perguntou irritada estendendo a mão para ajudar a vigilante a se levantar.

Santana primeiro se levantou para sentar-se na beira da cama. O corpo dela podia ser resistente, mas tinha de admitir que levar um "tiro" de energia de Rachel à queima roupa era muito doloroso e a fez perder o fôlego. Não foi à toa que Kurt parou no hospital com sangramento interno quando Rachel explodiu pela primeira vez. Só então voltava a respirar normalmente para conseguir voltar a falar. Rachel sentou-se ao lado dela num misto de preocupação e irritação. Esperava por uma resposta.

"Eu estava patrulhando..." – Santana respondeu ainda procurando puxar o ar – "Fiquei até tarde e decidi dormir aqui... ai, acho que vou deitar" – encostou-se à cama.

"Você estava patrulhando, ficou tarde e decidiu invadir a minha casa para dormir na minha cama? É isso?" – Rachel colocou as mãos na cintura.

"Eu avisaria que tinha chegado caso Kurt não estivesse copulando no quarto ao lado e você morta para o mundo. Não quis te acordar. Credo!"

"Não tinha companhia ontem? Por que não foi dormir com ela?" – o tom era ferido e amargo.

"Sobre isso... eu vim aqui também para te pedir desculpas."

"Por quê? Não é que você tenha alguma coisa comigo a ponto de me dever satisfações sobre a sua vida amorosa. Você é livre para sair com a vagabunda que quiser, Santana."

"Desculpe" – Santana não queria brigar – "Era uma noite especial e eu não tinha o direito de levar alguém estranho. Quer dizer, Evie é uma garota legal, mas ela não é... ela não é importante."

"E você foi pensar nisso só agora?"

"Não paro de pensar nisso há algumas horas, para dizer a verdade. Depois que saí do teatro, eu me despedi dela e fui patrulhar... para pensar ou deixar de pensar... não sei... olha Rachel, não tente puxar tanto, eu estou me sentindo péssima, culpada e estou pensando em mil e uma maneiras de admitir coisas."

"Que coisas?" – Rachel se aproximou a fim de pressionar mais.

"Que eu gosto de você e estou morrendo de medo."

Rachel piscou uma, duas, três vezes. Parecia não acreditar no ouviu. Santana Lopez admitindo de forma clara que gostava dela depois de tantos meses de tensão e enrolação. A verdade é que ela gostava de Santana. Muito. Tanto que não conseguiu voltar para Finn Hudson. Mas o orgulho era grande demais para ela simplesmente abrir os braços, abrigar Santana Lopez e enchê-la de beijos. As coisas não eram por aí. Sentou-se ao lado de Santana e permitiu-se levar a mão até ao quadril da vigilante, numa pequena carícia semelhante ao que recebera mais cedo.

"Eu sou uma mulher de relacionamento, Santana Lopez, e muito séria. Não pode simplesmente me descartar por completo por estar aborrecida e insegura para no mês seguinte dizer que me quer."

"Eu sei, e desculpe."

"Por que tem tanto medo assim?" – perguntou após um período de silêncio.

A conversa foi interrompida com o toque abafado do celular. Era o de Santana. Ela se levantou fazendo careta e pegou o aparelho dentro da mochila.

"O que foi Cedes?"

"_Onde está?_" – a voz dela era de preocupação.

"Estou bem, por quê?"

"_Viu as notícias?_"

"Que notícias?"

"_Martinez e outros nove condenados estão foragidos._"

Rachel ficou preocupada quando Santana ficou pálida de repente ao telefone. Prendeu a respiração antecipando uma notícia ruim.

"Passe aqui na casa de Rachel. Vamos nos reunir na cabana. Chame todos."

Desligou o celular e encarou a atriz, que estava ansiosa em saber o que aconteceu. Num impulso, Santana segurou Rachel, passou a mão atrás do pescoço e a puxou para um beijo passional.

"O que foi isso?" – Rachel disse meio tonta e procurando ar quando a carícia foi rompida – "San, o que aconteceu?"

"Martinez está solto e eu sei que ele virá atrás de mim."

O coração de Rachel disparou em temor. Ela se lembrava do único encontro que teve com Martinez e foi nada agradável. Não quando ela fez o papel de isca e terminou inconsciente amarrada numa árvore para depois ver Santana praticamente ser torturada na sua frente. Não, ela não gostaria de ver tal imagem mais uma vez. Foi quando o celular tocou. Desta vez era o de Rachel. Ficou em dúvida se atendia ou não, mas um sinal de Santana a fez pegar o aparelho. Talvez fosse importante.

"Rachel Berry falando" – disse ao ver o número desconhecido.

"_Rachel, aqui quem fala é Shelby Corcoran. Sou diretora de elenco da Companhia de Teatro Musical. Eu assisti à peça dos formandos da faculdade e gostaria de saber se você está disponível hoje para uma conversa._"

"Preciso responder agora? Não é um momento muito bom..." – o coração dela mal cabia no peito àquela altura.

"_Pode ligar daqui a cinco minutos com sua resposta, querida. É o tempo que vou levar para convidar outra pessoa._"

Shelby Corcoran não esperou Rachel responder e desligou o celular. As duas jovens mulheres se encararam.

...

Evie tirou os óculos escuros e entrou no restaurante que servia brunch àquele horário. Foi até a recepcionista e disse que tinha um encontro. A moça a conduziu até uma mesa vazia e a deixou à vontade para aproveitar o buffet. Tinha ali quatro tipos de bolos, pães, queijos, embutidos, biscoitos caseiros, waffles, geléias, tortas doces e salgadas, três tipos de suco, além de café e leite. Serviu-se de um prato com queijo branco, e um waffle com geléia de amora. O suco era de laranja.

Nesse meio tempo, a companhia que esperava chegou. Uma mulher relativamente alta, magra, loira e intimidadora. Recusou a comida. Estava ali para negócios.

"Desculpe, mas não consegui descobrir nada que não seja de conhecimento público sobre Santana Lopez. É uma boa amante, muito atraente" – disse sem sentir vergonha – "Boa aluna, gosta de verdade de arquitetura, é fechada no que diz respeito à intimidade e em falar de amigos ou do passado. Os melhores amigos dela são Mercedes Jones, que divide o dormitório com ela, e um cadeirante chamado Artie Abrams. Ela tem alguns outros que não me pareceram importantes."

"Deve ter alguma coisa a mais que você descobriu" – a mulher insistiu – "Algo estranho?"

"Vi nada de estranho com ela. Oh, mas se quer saber, reparei que ela tem uma séria queda por uma garota chamada Rachel Berry. Santana não admite, mas qualquer mulher sente a tensão."

"Não tem mais nada garota? Nenhuma fraqueza, algo suspeito, nada?"

"Mais nada. Agora que eu fiz o que pediu e me aproximei dela, será que poderia me dar aquela carta de recomendação que eu preciso?"

Holly abriu a bolsa e passou-lhe o papel. Então levantou-se e foi embora frustrada por aquela abordagem ter sido fracassada.

**PRÓXIMO EPISÓDIO:**

(SEM PERSONAGEM CENTRAL) Os vigilantes tentam se organizar e se antecipar ao mais temido dos inimigos.


	8. Teatro x vigilância

A cabana foi ótima depois da reforma. O projeto arquitetônico de Santana ampliou a sala, a cozinha, fez mais um quarto e um banheiro extra, um pequeno espaço para área de serviço. No projeto inicial estava previsto um túnel de saída de emergência que não foi feito por falta total de recursos financeiros e tempo, mas Santana planejava construí-lo numa segunda fase. O importante é que aquele espaço era confortável e servia de refúgio e sossego para todos os vigilantes. Tom, que praticamente morou alguns dias na cabana, aproveitou para instalar todos os dispositivos de segurança necessários. Ele colocou para funcionar o sistema de senha por biométrica, e era possível monitorar todo o perímetro da cabana pelas câmeras espalhadas em pontos estratégicos. Além disso, Tom e Artie instalaram algumas câmeras em pontos estratégicos da cidade em que era possível fazer um monitoramento próprio além do sinal capturado das câmeras de segurança usadas pela polícia. As trancas eram reforçadas, algumas paredes foram blindadas. Apesar da segurança, a cabana era confortável como qualquer casa. Tom consertou o sistema de aquecimento e elétrico, Matt revisou o encanamento, Santana fez boa parte do trabalho bruto e, pronto, três meses de trabalho e a reforma estava concluída.

Infelizmente, os vigilantes se reuniram na sede com as obras concluídas pela primeira vez num momento de crise, e não de festa como desejariam. Quinn e Matt chegaram trazendo uma sacola de brinquedos para Beth, que ficou em um dos quartos se distraindo com filmes no computador. Os dois foram os últimos a chegarem, mas já preocupados com as noticias preliminares de Mercedes.

"Não acho que ele virá atrás de nós tão logo" – Santana teorizou – "Martinez é inteligente o bastante para se manter quieto e escondido. Não, eu acredito que ele vá executar um plano de vingança logo de cara. E nem será com as próprias mãos."

"Não se esqueça que ele gosta de fazer certos trabalhos sujos com as próprias mãos" – Matt advertiu – "Ele fez questão de matar Grant com as próprias mãos e ia te matar também."

"Ser um telepata não faz dele um gênio" – Artie ponderou – "Eu acredito que ele virá atrás de nós, mas não da mesma maneira. Acho que ele vai enviar minions."

"Seja como for" – Quinn puxou uma cadeira para se sentar – "Vamos ter de nos preparar. Holly deve saber de alguma coisa. Com certeza tem participação. O envolvimento dela com o pai da Beth é um bom indicativo."

"O Oráculo ainda está fazendo os levantamentos" – Artie abriu o computador para checar o sistema – "Disse que vai enviar os dados ainda nesta semana, mas sabe como ele é... faz questão de fazer tudo no tempo dele e não se sentir pressionado."

"Temos de entrar em contato com Brittany" – Santana andava de um alado ao outro – "Caso Martinez tente falar com ela."

"Bem lembrado" – Mercedes fez uma anotação num bloco de notas – "Não se esqueça que ele é um rosto procurado. Não vai dar sopa por aí. Se ele tiver um plano contra nós, vai levar tempo."

"Esse cara... se ele conhece vocês porque ele não denuncia todo mundo para a polícia?" – Tom perguntou.

"Porque ele não pode. Ele instalou alguns bloqueios em nossa mente e, sem querer, na dele. De algum modo, ele não consegue nos denunciar" – Artie explicou ao amigo.

"Que bloqueios?"

"É difícil explicar, especial quando se têm alguns deles na sua mente" – Artie sorriu sem jeito.

"Mas eu não tenho" – Quinn revirou os olhos – "Martinez é o antigo mentor dos vigilantes. Foi ele que nos reuniu e foi assim até a gente descobrir por um acaso que ele era um grande filho e uma puta..." – Quinn ficou pálida – "Droga!"

"O que foi?" – Santana ficou confusa.

"Não é óbvio? Holly tentou me atingir através do pai de Beth porque da mesma forma que eu não tenho bloqueios com eles, eles não devem ter sobre o meu respeito. Pode ser que ela não tenha certeza se sou ou não uma vigilante, mas sabe que estou envolvida."

"Eles sabem de todos nós, Quinn" – Santana balançou a cabeça – "A diferença é que eles não conseguem ligar as informações da mesma maneira que nós não conseguimos por causa dos bloqueios. Matt e Cedes denunciaram Martinez porque eles foram testemunhas de um crime, e Grant armou para entregar as provas a uma terceira pessoa, o que gerou o escândalo. Mas nenhum de nós consegue narrar em alto e bom tom o que Martinez realmente é. Existe a necessidade de outra pessoa..." – passou a mão pelo rosto e encarou os demais – "Talvez estamos olhando para o lado errado. Não digo que Martinez não vá querer vingança e que Holly não esteja trabalhando nisso. Só que a gente está se esquecendo de alguma coisa... temos que trabalhar em duas frentes problemáticas. Uma é Martinez e o outro é Frank. Um nos conhece, o outro não, e vice-versa. De um jeito ou de outro, precisamos estabelecer nossas prioridades. Mas o que não dá é ficarmos acuados e com medo."

"Mas estamos acuados e com medo!" – Artie esbravejou.

"Estamos?" – Santana o encarou e Artie se encolheu – "Cedes, sonde suas fontes na polícia. Tente descobrir se eles planejam alguma tática especial sobre Martinez ou em algo que poderemos trabalhar fundamentado. Quinn, fique de olho nos Fishes. A família de Grant pode agir por conta própria, algo que ele não gostaria. Artie, fique em contato com o oráculo. Precisamos das informações. Tom... continue a construir seus aparelhos legais. Vai que a gente precise de algum para logo. Matt e eu vamos patrulhar hoje. Vamos fazer uma abordagem mais direta com os caras da máfia e arrancar algumas pistas e informações. Vamos nos comunicar nesse tempo e segunda-feira a gente volta aqui para fazer um balanço e avaliar a situação com mais segurança."

"E Rachel?" – Matt perguntou – "Ela não vai contribuir com nada?"

"Deixe Rachel de fora, por enquanto."

"Por quê?" – Matt insistiu – "Ela trabalha bem comigo nas patrulhas. Aliás, por que ela não está aqui? Martinez a conhece e ela pode correr perigo também."

"Ela está numa entrevista neste instante para entrar na Companhia de Teatro Musical e vai ficar longe disso até onde puder."

"Mas..." – Mercedes ameaçou argumentar.

"Rachel vai ficar longe!" – Santana repetiu pausadamente – "Entenderam?"

...

Kurt praticamente arremessou Rachel dentro do Complexo Dulcina, um complexo com duas salas sendo que a menor delas, com 400 poltronas, era permanentemente usado pela Companhia de Teatro Musical. Era onde todas as peças eram montadas ao longo da temporada. A outra sala, de mil e quinhentas poltronas, era usada para receber shows e peças de artistas de outras cidades que passavam ali em turnê. A própria Companhia de Teatro Musical usava as dependências maiores em dias de estreia de uma nova montagem e no fim do ano quando eles faziam uma montagem especial para celebrar o natal.

O complexo contava ainda possuía salas de ensaio de dança e de aula, uma enfermaria, um estúdio de gravação, os escritórios administrativos, pequenas lojas e restaurantes voltados para a calçada, entre eles, a dita melhor cafeteria da cidade, além de ter uma "torre paralela", com diversos escritórios comerciais. Tudo criava movimento contínuo de pessoas. O complexo pertencia ao grupo Corcoran-St. James, que se tornou referência em administração e produção artística ao conseguir manter um grupo fixo, bem conceituado, que atraia pessoas de todo estado e do país. Os atores inicialmente contratados ganhavam um salário e meio para se dedicarem a meio período além de alguns extras e benefícios. Era mais que Rachel recebia como assistente na escola fundamental. Os atores de mais renomes eram contratados por temporada a um valor secreto. A companhia realizava oficinas pagas de cenografia, figurino, maquiagem para teatro, iluminação e som que eram sempre muito disputadas. Dessa forma, conseguiam gerar renda para sustentar todo o complexo, além da Companhia e das montagens.

Uma vez por ano, por causa de um convênio com a faculdade comunitária e também com a Universidade, alunos eram selecionados para fazerem testes e entrevistas a fim de disputarem duas ou três vagas, quando muito. Essa era a melhor chance de se entrar. A outra era participar das audições de seleção que aconteciam também uma vez por ano em que o candidato precisava se inscrever e se submeter a testes concorrendo com muito mais gente. Ou então fazer audições para figurar em montagens específicas e tentar fazer contatos lá dentro, o que era complicadíssimo.

Apesar da confusão em sua mente, correu para dentro do complexo. Havia duas entradas: uma do hall que dava acesso às salas de teatro e outra que dava acesso à torre comercial, às salas de ensaio, ao estúdio, e aos demais escritórios. Ficou confusa. Não se lembrava direito se as entrevistas aconteceriam no teatro ou em uma das salas de ensaio. Perguntou à recepcionista.

"Acho que eles estão no teatro, senhorita, na sala Montenegro" – apontou para a direção correta.

Rachel agradeceu e correu para o local. Tinha visto peças suficientes ali para saber exatamente a que a recepcionista se referia. Correu para a porta do teatro e foi barrada por uma mulher que usava óculos hipster e corte de cabelo assimétrico.

"Está aqui para o teste?" – Rachel acenou – "Nome?"

"Rachel Berry."

A mulher conferiu na lista.

"Chegou em cima da hora. Mais dois minutos e perderia a chance. Os candidatos estão sentados nas cadeiras no palco. Corra."

Rachel correu. Entrou no teatro menor e viu algumas pessoas sentadas em cadeiras posicionadas no palco. Ao longe reconheceu um dos colegas da faculdade. Acenou e correu. Subiu ao palco aos tropeços e sentou-se atrapalhada na única cadeira disponível.

"Parece que não houve desistência, afinal" – Rachel levou um susto ao perceber que havia três pessoas sentadas na mesa de direção em meio na fileira das poltronas.

Seu coração disparou temendo a má impressão. Estava ali Shelby Corcoran, Jesse St. James e Carmen Tibideaux. Respectivamente, a diretora administrativa, diretor de produção e financeiro, e a diretora artística da companhia. Shelby e Jesse também se revezavam como diretores dos espetáculos.

"Talvez esta goste de fazer entradas" – Jesse ironizou, deixando Rachel mortificada.

"Desculpe o atraso. Tive alguns problemas" – Rachel se levantou da cadeira e dirigiu-se aos diretores.

"Isso não nos interessa, querida" – Shelby revirou os olhos e Rachel voltou a sentar-se. Estava mortificada – "Alguém mais aqui gostaria de fazer manifestações sobre problemas pessoais?" – Silêncio mortal. Era possível, inclusive, ouvir os funcionários da limpeza trabalhando na coxia e nos bastidores.

"Muito bem, senhoras e senhores" – Carmen começou o discurso – "Vocês foram selecionados por nossos olheiros para preencher a vaga que abrimos anualmente na companhia destinada aos alunos universitários. Neste ano, abrimos duas vagas para contratação e vocês dez serão submetidos a uma avaliação ao longo da semana junto a diversos profissionais da nossa companhia. Serão avaliados seus currículos, suas habilidades de dança, interpretação, canto, e serão submetidos, inclusive, a uma avaliação escrita. Faltem em qualquer teste e estarão automaticamente desclassificados. Marta, nossa secretária, vai recolher seus currículos ao final e também vai entregar um informativo com nossas regras de conduta, nosso código de ética, os dias e os horários de cada etapa da avaliação, que começa agora. Cada um que for chamado virá ao centro do palco, vai se apresentar e fazer um número artístico qualquer à capela. Terá cinco minutos e será interrompido ao final do tempo caso não tenha finalizado."

"Vamos começar por..." – Shelby olhou os nomes na lista – "Rachel Berry."

O coração de Rachel foi até a boca. Ela sabia que foi a primeira propositalmente pelo telefonema e pelo atraso. Era como se tivesse sendo punida. Levantou-se e dirigiu-se ao centro do palco.

"Fique no spot, senhorita Berry" – Jesse advertiu – "Precisamos te ver" – Rachel deu dois passos a frente e ficou debaixo da luz, embora tenha deixado de enxergar os diretores – "E tempo!"

"Meu nome é Rachel Berry, tenho 21 anos, e estou me graduando em Artes Cênicas pela Faculdade Comunitária. Eu também sou co-fundadora do teatro musical amador da cidade ao lado do diretor William Schuester. Participei de quatro montagens no teatro amador e de duas montagens pela Faculdade Comunitária. Também trabalhei e cantei por dois anos no restaurante Monet. Cantar e estar em cima de um palco é minha vida. Acredito que minha voz pode mover montanhas..."

Respirou fundo, e mesmo sem ter feito aquecimento, cantou à capela a primeira coisa que veio à mente. Lembrou-se de um momento especial, de quando Santana a acalmou e a acalentou no dia em que os poderes dela se manifestaram. Rachel não esquecia o conforto, o calor e a voz meio rouca de Santana cantando baixinho para ela. Então fechou os olhos e fez a própria interpretação.

"_Eu vou fazer uma canção para ela/ uma canção singela, brasileira/ para lançar depois do carnaval/ eu vou fazer um iê-iê-iê romântico/ um anticomputador sentimental_/ _Eu vou fazer uma canção de amor/ para gravar um disco voador._

_Uma canção dizendo tudo a ela/ que ainda estou, apaixonado/ para lançar no espaço sideral/ Minha paixão há de brilhar na noite/ no céu de uma cidade do interior..."_

Ouviu o sino. Silenciou-se e curvou-se em agradecimento. Outro candidato foi chamado e Rachel voltou a se sentar para assistir em silêncio as outras nove apresentações dos concorrentes. Entregou o currículo que tinha imprimido às pressas no caminho para o teatro e o entregou a secretária, que lhe deu uma pequena apostila. Estava insegura se tinha ido bem ou não, ao mesmo tempo em que estava preocupada com os demais vigilantes. Queria tudo ao mesmo tempo. Queria saber das coisas do teatro e também como foi a reunião na cabana. Sentou-se na lanchonete, àquela altura teria de ir para o teatro da faculdade para fazer mais um dia da peça e achou melhor enrolar um pouco por ali antes de pegar um ônibus. Comprou um suco de laranja e um sanduíche antes de pegar o celular.

"_Rach?_" – ouviu a voz de Santana do outro lado da linha.

"Oi San. Mau momento?"

"_Não. Eu só estou aqui na cabana checando algumas coisas com Artie. Como foi aí? Deu tudo certo?_"

"Acho que sim. É uma semana de testes, começando na segunda-feira" – disse consultando o calendário – "Depois outro na quarta, quinta e um teste escrito na sexta. Dá para acreditar nisso?"

"_Eles são sérios mesmo nessa seleção_."

"Vale à pena. Mas o que vocês discutiram?"

"_Depois eu te conto._"

"Não me deixe de fora, San. Eu preciso saber de tudo. É do meu interesse também e eu pertenço ao grupo."

"_Eu sei, eu sei. Eu te conto tudo, só não agora por telefone._"

"Quando? Hoje à noite?"

"_Hoje vou patrulhar._"

"De novo?"

"_É preciso._"

"O que você não está me dizendo?"

"_Não estou te escondendo nada. Vá fazer suas coisas que a gente se encontra depois._"

"Quando você terminar, durma lá em casa. Eu vou cuidar para que você encontre um lanche pronto na cozinha, toalha limpa, uma escova de dente nova, e roupas frescas."

"_Rachel..._"

"Falo sério. E não se preocupe que eu não vou te acertar se te ver ao meu lado na cama pela manhã."

"_Há! Muito engraçado..._" – disse em tom irônico.

"A gente precisa conversar."

"_Eu sei_."

"Te vejo hoje a noite então. Ou amanhã quando acordar."

...

Quinn rabiscava numa caderneta enquanto observava o cenário bucólico da cabana. Considerava-se uma garota da cidade, mas amava aquele lugar. Era um dos poucos em que se sentia segura e em paz. Beth podia correr de um lado a outro e atormentar a vida dos muitos "tios" que tinha a disposição. Naquele instante, por exemplo, Beth corria atrás de Tom, curiosa com o aparelho que ele construía: nada além de um carrinho de controle remoto com uma câmera acoplada. Sorriu e voltou a se concentrar no termômetro industrial que tinha em mãos. Concentrou-se e os medidores começaram a despencar até chegar a uma temperatura de -4°C.

"Seus olhos ficam cinza agora" – Mercedes sentou-se ao lado – "A gente tem até que vestir uma blusa de frio para chegar perto de você quando está em atividade."

"Matt já tinha me dito e eu me vi no espelho. É meio assustador."

"Acho que os seus poderes estão evoluindo de alguma forma, à medida que você os pratica e encontra novos limites. É só uma teoria."

"É..."

"Interessante que seus olhos voltam ao normal mais depressa que os de Rachel. Os dela ficam vermelhos antes de ela fazer qualquer coisa e permanecem daquele jeito um tempo depois. Os seus não. Já estão amendoados de novo."

"Começou naquele dia... em que eu tive de esfriar aquele tanque no incêndio. Antes, dificilmente conseguia chegar a zero grau. Hoje consigo baixar a temperatura além dessa marca com relativa facilidade."

"Talvez tenha sido o seu esforço. Não entendo muito bem, não tenho superpoderes, mas acho que deve ser como praticar qualquer atividade. Como fazer musculação. Reparei que Santana está mais forte. Ela não conseguia erguer um carro quando eu a conheci e descobri o segredo dela. Matt sustenta objetos maiores com a força da mente. Rachel conseguiu controle relativamente rápido. Você é capaz de manter um tanque de combustível frio em meio a um incêndio e até seus olhos mudam de cor. Estive pensando... nunca tentou fazer algo diferente?"

"Diferente como?" – Quinn deixou a caderneta e o termômetro de lado para prestar atenção na teoria da colega.

"Você consegue esfriar objetos com o contato, mas também consegue deixar a temperatura mais fria ao redor do seu corpo quando quer. Isso são formas de projeção de energia, certo? Será que você não conseguiria fazer algo que nem Rachel? Só que... gelado?"

Quinn ficou intrigada. Rachel deslocava o ar com uma projeção energética e isso gerava o impacto, como o efeito de uma bomba e o deslocamento de ar que ela produz. A diferença é que Rachel consegue canalizar esse impacto de alguma forma e controlar a intensidade, como se pudesse dar tiros de ar. Quinn foi até a cabana e voltou com um copo e água. Concentrou-se no objeto e repousou a mão a alguns centímetros acima, imaginando que a energia saía da ponta dos dedos. Viu uma fumacinha sair da boca de Mercedes. Quinn sentia a temperatura menor, só não se incomodava com ela. Odiava o calor porque a deixava mole, desanimada e mal-humorada. O frio era outra história. Era confortável. Quando sentiu-se cansada, parou. Mercedes pegou o copo e encostou o dedo na superfície. Encontrou uma fina camada cristalizada e sorriu para Quinn.

"Com um pouco mais de prática..."

"E com um pouco mais de comida. Fiquei com fome!" – Quinn levantou-se da varanda e bateu a saia para tirar a poeira.

"Ai que ódio que eu tenho de vocês: conseguem comer um boi sem engordar."

"É a vida."

Havia material para se fazer sanduíches, biscoitos, polpas de suco, salsichas de cachorro quente. Em geral, a geladeira era vazia. Notável era a quantidade de comida industrializada no armário. Todos contribuíam com a despensa da cabana, mas apenas Quinn e Rachel tinham habilidade para cozinhar alguma coisa. Enquanto Santana, Matt e Artie discutiam as melhores áreas para patrulhar e conseguir informações, Quinn pegou a comida disponível que julgou ser boa suficiente para ela e Beth. Terminou por preparar uma torta de liquidificador em quantidade suficiente para todo o resto.

"Cara, eu odeio peixe, mas essa tortinha de atum com queijo e tomate está boa demais" – Tom elogiou quando provou um pedaço assim que a torta saiu do forno.

Matt o encarou de lado. Não estava ainda refeito da crise de ciúmes contida que teve na noite anterior. Uma em que Quinn nem tinha idéia de que o namorado estava sentindo. Matt era do tipo que sofria em silêncio, que guardava.

"Está mesmo ótima, amor" – Quinn ergueu a sobrancelha estranhando a resposta e o sorriso forçado do namorado, mas resolveu deixar passar.

"Ice, preciso de você para dar um suporte na comunicação" – Santana abocanhou um pedaço da comida – "Artie vai estar na minha retaguarda e eu preciso que você esteja na linha quando eu começar a pescar algumas informações. Nomes, informações, qualquer coisa."

"Isso é a minha deixa para explicar esse sistema de comunicação direta" – Tom se entusiasmou – "Em vez de ter de ligar no celular, como vocês faziam, por mais que a linha fosse segura, ele não é tão legal e é meio amador. Essa aparelhagem é mais profissional. Com esse aparelho colocado no ouvido, você pode falar com a base e permitir que ela ouça e se comunique. Só ainda não consegui adaptar a câmera, mas o áudio é garantido."

"Quer dizer que eu posso falar todas as asneiras que eu quiser para Santana e ela não vai poder fazer nada?" – Quinn se divertia com a possibilidade.

"Nem tanto. Está vendo esse botão aqui?" – pediu para Quinn e Santana passarem a mão no pequeno botão preto – "É onde Santana pode abrir e fechar a comunicação. E você controla tudo nesse aparelho aqui" – mostrou uma caixinha preta cheia de fios e botões – "São quatro canais. Aqui você pode falar com os quatro ao mesmo tempo e aqui" – seguiu apertando botões – "você pode se comunicar individualmente, com dois ou com três canais. Essa luz aqui mostra se o aparelho está aberto ou não. Claro que ele tem um raio limite de quatro quilômetros, por isso, eu sugiro que você esteja numa região central à ação. Preferencialmente numa van em que possa se movimentar."

"Posso fazer a cobertura lá de casa que pego a área que Matt vai cobrir, mas Santana ficaria no limite" – Quinn observou pelo mapa da cidade mostrado na tela do computador.

"Então eu vou usar o velho celular e está resolvido" – Santana terminou o lanche. Ela que já estava com a roupa apropriada desde o dia anterior só teria de pegar carona de volta e entrar em ação – "Cedes e Tom ficam na reserva para qualquer eventualidade, Quinn nos monitora, Artie fica de prontidão para auxiliar nos deslocamentos aéreos caso sejam necessários. Quinn fica na reserva da ação junto com Artie e Rachel só será acionada em último caso. Entendido?"

Ninguém se opôs. No caminho de volta, Matt estava calado. Não que fosse anormal, pois ele não era de conversar muito numa estrada, sobretudo quando se concentrava para uma patrulha. Quinn passou a mão na perna do namorado, que não reagiu. Só então percebeu que algo estava errado. Olhou para o banco de trás e viu Beth lutando para não adormecer. Pensou ser melhor perguntar coisas sobre o relacionamento dos dois quando estivessem longe dos ouvidos da garotinha.

Em casa, mandou Beth tomar banho enquanto montou a aparelhagem. Ela gostava de desempenhar a função, bem mais do que Mercedes, daí a razão por assumir de vez a função. Colocou o fone de ouvido, ligou o computador, consultou o sistema e se visualizou o mapa da cidade. Acessou o rádio da polícia para monitorar as posições das patrulhas.

"Estou na ativa" – ouviu o sinal de Matt através da geringonça inventada por Tom – "Estacionei o carro na 12 com a sétima e estou caminhando para o ninho."

"Boa sorte, Matt. Estarei aqui."

"Eu sei."

Matt não parecia estar com tanta sorte. Não encontrou as pessoas que precisava "conversar" e ainda teve de fazer um salvamento inesperado. Santana entrou em contato depois de uma hora. Parecia apressada.

"Quinn!" – falou apressada pelo celular – "Preciso de reforços. Estou tentando atrair ele para a ponte sul, saindo da cidade."

Antes que pudesse perguntar, Santana já havia desligado. Imediatamente, contatou Matt e Artie. Ela própria considerava correr. Queria saber o que acontecia. Ficou tentada em ligar para Rachel. Ela tinha um poder mais útil em combate e estava razoavelmente treinada. Primeiro tentou se certificar com os outros.

"Tenho uma visão aérea deles" – Artie respondeu – "Ele é gigante, Quinn, precisamos de todos."

Foi quando Quinn ouviu pelo rádio da polícia a perseguição ao que a oficial descreveu como homem das cavernas gigante. Imediatamente ligou a televisão, mas não havia emissoras acompanhando o caso ainda.

"Matt?" – tentou falar com o namorado pela geringonça, mas ele estava fora do raio.

Sem saber exatamente o que se passava, ligou para Rachel.

...

O que Santana viu foi a coisa mais estranha e assustadora. Fazia o normal de uma patrulha com o objetivo de pescar informações. Identificou um alvo, escondeu-se e esperou o momento certo de pegá-lo. Estava realmente conseguindo arrancar alguma coisa do homem que coordenava o tráfico de drogas na cidade para a máfia. Foi quando a coisa surgiu. Santana olhou pela janela e viu o que parecia ser a personificação de Mr. Hyde com dois metros e meio de altura. Mal conseguia acreditar.

"Você tem alguma coisa com isso?" – perguntou ao homem que também estava claramente surpreso.

"Eu... eu... eu..."

"Esquece!"

Santana suspirou. Parecia que essas coisas só aconteciam com ela. Desceu o prédio e encarou o homem monstrengo que tentava arrebentar as portas de uma joalheria.

"Eu não faria isso se fosse você" – anunciou-se.

O vilão encarou a figura miúda do mascarado então arrancou a porta de ferro da joalheria e atirou na direção da vigilante, que mal teve tempo para desviar. A vigilante pegou a porta pesada amassada, a segurou e tentou acertar o homem de volta com a mesma arma. Foi bem sucedida, por outro lado, deixou o vilão ainda mais agressivo. Ele levantou-se do chão com velocidade surpreendente e acertou a vigilante com um morro que a fez voar alguns metros e aterrissar na lateral de um veículo.

"Puta merda!" – a vigilante suspirou.

Não deu tempo para respirar. O vilão já estava em cima e tudo que fez foi desviar. Rolou pelo asfalto para evitar levar uma pesada, levantou-se rapidamente e chutou a parte de trás do joelho com toda força. O homem gritou, mas não era algo normal. Era um grito alto, potente, que fez as testemunhas correrem de medo. Numa pessoa comum, aquele chute teria quebrado a perna, causado uma fratura exposta horrível, ou coisa pior. Mas naquele monstro, tudo que causou foi a dor da pancada.

"Você vai pagar!" – o vilão revelou uma voz gutural.

"Ok!" – a vigilante, correu, atraindo o vilão.

No caminho, virou um carro em cima do perseguidor super-forte, que livrou-se do veículo e gritou ainda mais alto. A vigilante pensou em atrair aqueça criatura para um lugar mais reservado para não causar tantos problemas. Como estava próxima de uma das pontes da saída da cidade em direção à reserva, decidiu correr até lá e encarar a briga em campo aberto sem tantas pessoas passando. Foi nesse esforço que conseguiu ligar para Quinn e pedir reforços.

Conduziu a criatura até um pequeno parque aberto que servia de ponto para as pessoas tirarem fotos daquela região da cidade que tinha uma boa vista panorâmica da ponte e do rio. Ali posicionou-se e ficou em posição de combate. O primeiro reforço a chegar foi da polícia. Dois agentes em uma patrulha deu ordem de prisão aos dois e abriu fogo contra o monstrengo, que pareceu sentir pouco os tiros. Os policiais precisaram correr por suas vidas primeiro quando o homem arrancou uma estátua do lugar e a atirou contra eles.

Nesse momento, a vigilante aproveitou a oportunidade para subir em cima dele e tentar o estrangulamento. Num movimento, foi arremessada e caiu em cima do capô do carro da patrulha e foi ao chão. Foi o próprio policial que a ajudou a se levantar.

"Não está na hora de chamar seus amigos?" – o policial perguntou.

"Que tal os seus amigos ajudarem também?"

A vigilante ergueu a estátua de bronze caída e fez dela uma arma, como um bastão muito grande e pesado. Conseguiu acertar o monstro uma, duas vezes. Na terceira teve o golpe bloqueado e a estátua foi jogada pelo vilão no fundo do rio. Mais policiais chegaram, mas àquela altura o mais sábio seria isolar a área e dar uma chance ao vigilante, que tentava usar a maior velocidade como vantagem. Batia com toda força que tinha e corria para um lado e para o outro. De repente, quando estava prestes a desferir um golpe contra a vigilante, o vilão foi erguido do chão por uma força misteriosa. Matt. Ele ergueu o homem com a força da mente e depois o deixava cair com força. Era quando a primeira vigilante aproveitava para bater na tentativa para deixá-lo inconsciente. A tática pareceu funcionar por um tempo, até que o monstro entendeu uma forma de escapar daquela situação. Ao ser arremessado para baixo, rolou, pegou um pedaço da calçada e atirou precisamente na direção em que o outro vigilante estava, de mal teve tempo de se abaixar. A pedra arrebentou um vidro de um dos carros da polícia. Santana olhou o homem gigantesco se levantar e olhar em sua direção com raiva.

"Por que você não cai?" – disse frustrada. Estava cansada. Nunca tinha usado a força sem amarras e era frustrante saber que os golpes não faziam muito efeito.

"Você bate como uma mocinha" – desdenhou.

Foi quando a vigilante percebeu que ele também parecia estar tão exausto quanto ela, mas estava tentando manter a pose. Além disso, estava com ferimentos de bala e o sangue escorria farto no peito. A vigilante correu contra o homem gigantesco, mas escorregou por debaixo das pernas dele. Era um golpe baixo. Não era possível que ele não fosse sensível naquela partes. O homem sentiu o golpe, mas teimava em não cair.

Foi quando o voador desceu com alguém nos braços. Uma vigilante que usava uma saia irritantemente pequena. A nova vigilante ergueu a mão e "explodiu" o mais forte que pode. Foi quando o homem gigantesco sentiu de verdade e caiu de costas. Quando ameaçou querer levantar, repetiu novamente o golpe mirado na cabeça. O monstro finalmente desmaiou.

"Tira ela daqui primeiro" – Santana ordenou a Artie, que envolveu Rachel nos braços e a tirou dali por cima.

Santana fez sinal para Matt correr e ela própria pensava numa forma de escapar uma vez que os policiais avançariam com a arma apontada. A trégua acabou. Pensou em pular no rio ou tentar escapar pela margem. O que não poderia era ficar ali. Foi quando o voador retornou. A envolveu nos braços e a ergueu. Voaram acima da multidão. Matt precisou se virar, mas não seria problema passar pela barreira policial. Os agentes estavam mais preocupados com o monstrengo àquela altura.

"Vigilante!" – foi surpreendido por uma mulher. Era uma repórter que já lhe colocava um microfone na boca – "Uma palavra?"

"Eu nunca vi nada assim" – e correu para o lado.

...

Rachel atendeu a segunda ligação de Quinn no momento em que chegou ao camarim após a sua última cena e aguardaria apenas o final da peça para voltar ao palco e agradecer. Não foi possível. Quando viu o nome de Quinn piscando nas chamadas de segurança, sabia que era algo importante porque Santana só a mandaria chamar para algo em último caso.

"Quinn? O que foi?"

"Rachel, San está com um baita problema. Está indo para a ponte sul."

"Estou a caminho."

Rachel correu e invadiu o camarim de Kurt. Ela roubou as chaves do carro dele e dirigiu até o lugar mais próximo do local da ação. Muitas das ruas estavam bloqueadas. Ela estacionou onde deu e ligou para Quinn, que entrou em contato com Artie. Rachel tinha a própria máscara dentro da bolsa, e Artie a fez vestir a jaqueta dele para disfarçar. Ele a colocou no ringue no momento em que Santana acertava um golpe baixo. O homem era tão grande e largo que Rachel não se segurou. Soltou a energia de modo direcionado o mais forte que conseguia. E repetiu a dose.

Artie a ergueu mais uma vez a pousou na escadaria de incêndio de um edifício próximo de onde deixou o carro estacionado. Enquanto ela descia, pouco depois, Artie voltou carregando Santana. Eles retiraram a máscara e se dirigiram ao carro de Kurt. Foram embora. O celular usado passou a ser de Artie, uma vez que o de Santana se espatifou em algum momento da briga. Matt conseguiu correr e despistar perseguidores. Usou um pouco dos próprios poderes no processo. Quinn respirou aliviada quando a noite terminou. Ela própria estava se arrumando para entrar em ação quando Rachel não atendeu pela primeira vez. Agora o trabalho era com Mercedes. Ela teria um trabalho enorme em apurar as informações nos bastidores.

Rachel ajudou Santana a subir as escadas. Não se surpreendeu quando encontrou Kurt parado no meio da sala com jeito de apavorado.

"O que foi isso, Rach?" – Correu para ajudar Santana a sentar-se. A vigilante estava com o corpo tão dolorido que desejou morrer por uma semana.

"Uma emergência" – devolveu as chaves do carro ao amigo.

"O que aconteceu?"

"Enfrentamos Mr. Hyde" – Santana sorriu, mas logo resmungou de dor. Estava com os lábios cortados e um lado da bochecha ficando roxo. Rachel correu com sacos de gelo e deixou Santana indicar onde deveriam ser colocados. Mas segurou o saco que ficou no rosto da quase-namorada.

"Deixe de brincadeira!" – Kurt esbravejou.

"Não é brincadeira" – Rachel disse séria – "A gente literalmente enfrentou Mr. Hyde. Ou pelo menos alguém de dois metros e tantos, bem largo, e algumas centenas de quilos."

"Sem falar em forte como um tanque" – Santana suspirou.

"Vamos investigar?" – Rachel perguntou.

"Não... não a gente" – olhou para Kurt e lembrou-se que ele não sabia de tudo. Por um momento, quase revela um integrante do grupo – "Já temos alguém para isso. A nossa parte foi feita."

"Ok" – continuou com o gelo pressionado contra o rosto de Santana – "Lembra da promessa que eu te fiz quando eu disse parar vir para cá depois da patrulha?" – Santana acenou – "Está na hora de cumprir. Vem. Você vai tomar uma chuveirada e vai para cama."

Santana não reclamou. Ao contrário, estava agradecida quando pode tomar um banho quente e ter roupas frescas a disposição, além de uma escova de dentes. Deitar na cama de Rachou foi a melhor coisa do mundo.

"Você se machucou muito" – Santana levou um susto quando deparou-se com Rachel a examinando. Ela cochilou por algum tempo e sequer percebeu.

"Mas você me salvou" – abiu um sorriso bobo.

Rachel sorriu e abaixou-se para alcançar os lábios feridos da quase-namorada. O beijo não passou de um selinho, mas estava cheio de sentimento e significado.

"Ai!" – Santana disse preguiçosa e sorriu.

"Está proibida de sair dessa cama manhã. Vai passar o domingo de molho, senhorita Lopez. Deixe que nós fazemos o trabalho."

"Eu posso ficar aqui de molho de a enfermeira valer a pena."

Rachel sorriu e deu outro selinho nos lábios de Santana.

"Hora de dormir. Eu vou me deitar m alguns minutos, ok?"

Santana acenou e fechou os olhos. Sequer viu quando Rachel deitou-se ao lado meia hora depois.

...

Quinn, Matt, Tom e Artie estavam no apartamento dela fazendo um balanço da noite. Àquela altura, Rachel já tinha ligado para avisar que Santana estava fora de ação. Mercedes estava em campo, mas ainda não havia trazido quaisquer novidades.

"Essa é a melhor imagem do cara?" – Quinn analisou a foto que saiu na imprensa – "Eu tenho memória fotográfica e lembro de ter visto esse cara em algum lugar."

"Esse cara?" – Matt estranhou – "Quinn, se esse cara tivesse aparecido na rua, todo mundo se lembraria."

"Mas ele não era assim" – acessou os arquivos de informação e viu uma atualização que o oráculo havia feito sobre todos os fugitivos da penitenciária em que se encontrava Martinez. Apontou para uma foto de um sujeito aparentemente normal.

"Fabio Maldonado" – a foto do homem realmente lembrava o monstro – "Cumpria pena por assalto à mão armada e era um dos bandidos comuns que fugiram junto com outros quatro com habilidades especiais, incluindo Martinez."

"Mas... não é possível!" – Artie

"Precisamos desse relatório de atividades de Holly para ontem" – Quinn deu um murro na mesa – "Algo me diz que a vingança de Martinez vai passar por algumas dessas aberrações."

...

Fora da cidade, Martinez acompanhava a repercussão dos eventos da noite com o olhar atento. Holly deitou-se ao lado do marido e passou a mão sobre o peito nu dele.

"Teste bem sucedido, amor."

"É... mas eles estão mais fortes, mais coordenados. Acho que há um novo jogador. Não vai ser fácil, mas acho que no final a gente vai poder ter ela em nossas mãos e eu vou poder descontar tudo que sofri."

"Seria mais fácil se você conseguisse dizer o nome dela."

Martinez olhou para a esposa e a beijou na testa.

"Foi o coma. A que atacou com as mãos geladas e congelou meu cérebro. Ele está confuso, querida, mas ainda posso ler mentes. Será questão de tempo."


	9. Fazer amor

Havia certos trabalhos que os vigilantes deixavam para a polícia fazer. O Mr. Hyde, ou melhor, o fugitivo Fabio Maldonado, identificado pelo exame de DNA tamanha a perplexidade dos peritos, foi preso e levado ao hospital para retirada das balas alojadas pelo corpo. Foram cinco no total: uma no ombro esquerdo, duas no peito, uma no braço direito e uma última na perna direita. Nenhum dos projéteis conseguiu parar o brutamonte devido a estranha modificação da massa corpórea. As balas ficaram todas alojadas nos músculos e não atingiram nenhum órgão ou artéria importantes.

O exame toxicológico revelou a presença de uma substância muito semelhante a usada em experimentos do governo na criação de super-soldados, uma lenda urbana que sempre existiu e que foi mencionada quando os vigilantes entregaram documentos denunciando a ação secreta governamental que consistia da retirada do sangue desses "mutantes", o processamento e a modificação dele, e a introdução em uma pessoa comum. Seja como for, o senhor Maldonado recebeu tal substância, teve o corpo modificado num processo extremamente acelerado, foi para as ruas assaltar joalherias, enfrentou um dos vigilantes, lutou, foi baleado e derrotado após uma verdadeira força tarefa entre vigilantes. O golpe final foi o impacto violento na cabeça que provocou um pequeno edema cerebral, daí o desmaio.

Durante o tratamento no hospital, Fabio Maldonado foi submetido a cirurgia para retirada das balas, mas durante o processo sofreu uma parada cardíaca fulminante e morreu na mesa cirúrgica. A teoria de um dos peritos após a realização da autópsia era de que o senhor Maldonado estava condenado a partir do momento em que a substância foi injetada. Que ele seria como uma bomba relógio alguém com prazo de validade muito curto para viver. Qual foi o propósito de alguém injetar algo que o faria morrer em pelo menos 48 horas era um mistério para a polícia, mas os vigilantes tinham uma boa noção do por quê.

"Tenho certeza que ele estava nos monitorando de alguma forma" – Santana passou a mão no rosto, desanimada com os resultados da investigação policial adquiridos pelo oráculo – "Ele queria nos avaliar primeiro, nos estudar."

"Não acha que é muita paranóia?" – Artie tentou pensar por outro ângulo.

"Tem teoria melhor?" – Mercedes esperou que o amigo elaborasse algo mais palpável, porém nenhuma hipótese foi formulada.

"Só acho que nem tudo é sobre nós."

"Também acho que não" – Santana aumentou um tom da voz – "Mas nesse caso, tenho certeza que é sobre nós. Ou qual o propósito de enfiar sangue de alguém como nós num pobre coitado sabendo que ele não resistiria por muito tempo e jogá-lo assim, nas ruas. Não viu a ficha desse Maldonado? Era só um ladrão comum! Além disso, ele perdeu todo interesse na joalheria quando me viu, foi como se tivesse sido programado para acabar com qualquer um que vestisse uma máscara. E a gente sabe que uma pessoa pode fazer isso com algum esforço."

"O fato é que nós mexemos com a máfia e Martinez fugiu da prisão" – Mercedes ponderou – "São dois chumbos grossos que devemos nos preocupar."

"Imagine se eles se unissem" – Artie comentou e percebeu dois pares de olhos sobre ele.

Mercedes então se agitou. Havia um detalhe no relatório de atividades de Holly, um contato com um empresário investigado pelo contato dela na polícia por possíveis ligações com a máfia. Ela acessou o Google e digitou o nome do empresário. Apareceram entre os resultados de imagens, fotos de um homem bem apanhado em uniforme esportivo num jogo de pólo acompanhado de uma modelo.

"O oráculo nos dá as informações, mas quem junta o quebra-cabeça somos nós" – Mercedes apontou para a tela – "George Brison é dono de uma fábrica de fertilizantes. Ele faz parte de um clube de caça e é atleta de polo. Foi investigado pela polícia em duas ocasiões. Uma por sonegação fiscal e outra porque desconfiavam que na fábrica dele se fazia muito mais do que o desenvolvimento de fertilizantes agrícolas. Holly foi um dos promotores públicos consultados no caso do estado contra a empresa desse cara. O estado perdeu" – Mercedes acessou o arquivo enviado por oráculo sobre a movimentação de Holly – "Aqui estão as fotos de Holly em alguns eventos..." – clicou em algumas até encontrar uma em que ela estava na plateia de um jogo de polo promovido por George Brison.

"Se esse cara tem conexões com a máfia e Holly tem conexões com ele, talvez tenha também contato com outras pessoas do grupo. A fuga na prisão foi muito bem articulada. Alguém injetou dinheiro para libertar Martinez e os outros caras. Meu palpite: talvez Holly tenha se movimentado o tempo inteiro para conseguir patrocinadores para libertar o marido condenado a prisão perpétua pelo assassinato de Grant Fish e ainda tem outro processo rolando por corrupção ativa, desvio de verbas públicas e conspiração. Estamos falando aqui de um cara condenado a ficar pelo resto da vida num presídio de segurança máxima reforçado para receber pessoas com dons. Talvez ela tenha conhecido nosso misterioso Frank e feito um acordo. Os vigilantes são um calo no sapato nos negócios de Frank nessa cidade e também de Martinez. Afinal, Grant tirou dele a mesada que recebia em desvios de verbas públicas. Se ele queria matar Santana por coisas bem menores, imagine agora?"

"Quer saber?" – Santana olhava fixamente para a tela do computador – "Vamos derrubar esses desgraçados."

...

O teste para entrar na companhia não era fácil. Rachel precisou pedir uma licença de uma semana no trabalho para conseguir fazer todas as provas. E com eram cansativas. O ponto fraco dela sempre foi a dança. Por sorte, a prova de coreografia foi a primeira. Os dez candidatos foram colocados numa sala de ensaio junto ao coreógrafo da companhia. A primeira prova era em conjunto. Foi ensinada uma coreografia e testada a capacidade de cada um na assimilação dela num espaço curto de tempo. A segunda etapa do teste de dança foi feita individualmente em que o candidato precisava desenvolver uma coreografia de uma música qualquer. Rachel pensou que tudo estaria arruinado ao final daquela etapa.

No segundo dia de testes na semana, a prova era de interpretação e movimentação. Foram entregues textos conhecidos de musicais populares e os candidatos fizeram as cenas individualmente junto a um dos atores da companhia. Jesse foi quem conduziu a etapa e não poupou insultos. Rachel arrepiou-se quando foi advertida, mas como não foi uma exclusividade, pensou que estava dentro do páreo. Ao menos sobreviveu.

O terceiro dia de testes foi de canto supervisionado por Carmen. Rachel escolheu "Grito de Alerta", de Gonzaguinha. Era uma música que valorizava a extensão da voz que ela tinha, que ela conseguia colocar a emoção para fora, sem falar na letra que era sensacional. Interpretar uma canção assim na medida certa era sempre um impacto. E a julgar o pequeno sorriso na carrancuda Carmem ao final do teste, Rachel teve a certeza que fez bem. Talvez tivesse ganhado a rodada.

"Como foi?" – Kurt, acompanhado de Adam, perguntou ansioso quando abriu a porta do carro para dar uma carona para a amiga.

"Teste de voz hoje" – Rachel entrou no veículo com um sorriso confiante no rosto – "É claro que eu fui bem."

"Eu não sei se amo ou odeio a sua confiança."

"Apenas me ame" – Rachel abriu um sorriso – "Estou com fome, a gente podia comer fora hoje. O que acham?"

"Claro. Boa idéia, a gente pode ir naquele restaurante de comida asiática" – ele se referia a um pequeno que havia no centro da cidade que servia especialidades chinesas, japonesas e tailandesas. Era o favorito de Adam.

"A gente poderia passar em um lugar antes?"

Kurt estacionou em frente ao agora familiar dormitório no campus. Ali ele esperou até que Rachel pegasse o elevador. Ela bateu à porta com um sorriso no rosto e foi surpreendida com uma versão de Santana que pouco conhecia: a nerd. A namorada vestia uma camiseta da universidade, short, estava descalça, os cabelos estavam amarrados num rabo de cavalo torto e ela tinha um par de óculos no rosto.

"O que você está fazendo aqui? Não deveria estar no seu teste ou algo assim?" – Santana disse ainda à porta, sem dar passagem à namorada.

"O que está fazendo?" – Rachel não evitou o sorriso. Achou aquela versão caseira e casual muito sexy. Mais até do que quando Santana se vestia para exibir o corpo em forma. As roupas masculinas de vigilante nunca realmente contaram. Eram como se fosse um uniforme de trabalho.

"Estava terminando a leitura de um texto" – apontou para o computador ligado e finalmente deu passagem a Rachel, que lhe deu um selinho antes de entrar.

"Negócios?"

"Não... arquitetura. Eu não estou na faculdade de negócios, Rach."

"Você sabe de que negócios estou falando."

"É, mas eu estou de folga desses negócios por hoje. Tenho uma prova amanhã. Artie e Tom estão nos negócios hoje."

"Sem tempo até para me acompanhar num jantar com Kurt e Adam?" – Rachel olhou para o lado de Santana sempre meio desorganizado.

O computador estava ligado na mesa comum a ela e Mercedes. Rachel achava adorável o fato de que sempre havia um teclado acoplado ao laptop quando era Santana o usava. Não raro a vigilante quebrava teclas quando descuidava da força, em especial o enter e a barra de espaço, e era mais barato comprar uma peça avulsa do que mandar consertar o computador.

"Coloque uma calça e vem jantar comigo" – Rachel insistiu – "Hoje fiz um bom teste e seria bom relaxar um pouco com minha namorada e meus amigos antes da entrevista amanhã."

"Tudo bem, mas já que lady Hummel vai jantar também, ele paga" – Rachel revirou os olhos para o pragmatismo de Santana.

Santana colocou uma calça e penteou rapidamente os cabelos num rabo de cavalo mais aceitável. Colocou uma blusa melhor e evitava fazer comentários maliciosos com Rachel, sabendo que a namorada a olhava sem cerimônia o tempo inteiro. Era uma boa provocação, um esquenta. As duas ainda não tinham feito sexo desde que assumiram a relação. Na verdade, Rachel nunca havia estado com uma mulher na cama antes. O primeiro e, até o momento, único parceiro que ela teve foi Finn Hudson. Santana sabia disso e não queria apressar as coisas. O plano era esperar até que Rachel estivesse no ponto, não apenas desejosa, mas também segura em transar com alguém do mesmo sexo. Não que isso estivesse longe de acontecer. Rachel desejava Santana. Muito. Adorava o respeito, a não-pressão, as pequenas carícias. Ela queria, mas esperava a ocasião perfeita.

"Vamos?" – Santana disse assim colocou o tênis all star no pé.

"Não acredito que você vai jantar comigo vestida assim..."

"Estou tão ruim? Desculpe, mas é que achei que seria algo rápido e informal."

"É rápido e informal" – laçou Santana pela cintura e a beijou – "O problema é a injustiça por alguém como você poder colocar qualquer coisa no corpo e continuar sendo linda."

"Vamos, senão eu mudo de ideia e vou querer jantar outra coisa, para desespero do seu melhor amigo."

Rachel sorriu com a provocação sexual e as duas deixaram o quarto.

...

Matt esperou a namorada do lado de fora da faculdade comunitária. Estava exausto com as atividades dos vigilantes e com o trabalho. O prefeito contratou a companhia em que trabalhava para a reforma da mansão. Desde que o vice prefeito assumiu, após o escândalo de desvio de vergas denunciado por Grant, a companhia em que Matt trabalhava começou a ganhar mais licitações para obras públicas. O esquema do atual prefeito favorecia e os donos aproveitaram. No bolo, surgiu o trabalho da reforma da mansão da qual ele coordenava. O trabalho era relativamente simples, porém tinha de ser feito à perfeição num prazo de tempo curto. As eleições se aproximavam, o atual prefeito ia tentar eleger-se, mas não antes de aproveitar-se de algumas vantagens de ser a pessoa mais importante do cenário político de uma cidade.

Ao longe, viu Quinn sair de mãos dadas com Beth, que costumava ficar numa creche dentro da própria faculdade enquanto a mãe estudava. Não apenas as duas. O sujeitinho sorridente da festa também acompanhava as duas. Matt respirou fundo e saiu do carro. Acenou quando as duas estavam numa distância menor. Beth foi a primeira a reagir. A pequena largou a mão da mãe e correu em direção a Matt, que a abraçou.

"Olá pequena, vamos para casa?"

"Vamos!"

"Não disse que viria nos buscar" – Quinn aproximou-se do namorado e lhe deu um beijo – "Quase peguei uma carona com Bosco."

"Acho que não será mais necessário" – abriu a porta do carro para a namorada – "Pode entrar, minha ice Quinn."

"Não é um apelido que você deveria estar espalhando por aí, Marvel."

Desde começaram a atuar nas ruas a valer e que já não era segredo que existia um grupo e não um indivíduo atuando, que os vigilantes sentiram a necessidade de usar alguns apelidos para se comunicarem em ação, Santana colocou a maioria. Quinn era Ice ou Ice Queen, Artie era o voador. Matt ganhou o apelido de Marvel, em referência à Garota Marvel, um dos nomes usados pela personagem Jean Grey dos X-Men. Tudo porque ambos eram telesinéticos. Lógico que ele odiava a referência e era por isso que ficou. Rachel, claro, era chamada às vezes de Hobbit ou de Frodo. Matt estava tentando colocar o apelido de Hulk ou de Coisa em Santana, mas estava difícil de pegar. Os demais preferiam chamá-la pelo apelido comum: San.

"Como foi a aula hoje?" – Matt perguntou tentando soar casual e não calculado, falso.

"Normal. E como foi o trabalho?"

"Normal."

Silenciaram-se e não foi confortável. Quinn não era tola e conseguia sentir a tensão do namorado. O que ela não conseguia entender era a razão.

"Alguma novidade sobre nosso outro trabalho?" – Quinn continuou.

"Nada além do que a gente já sabe. Se bem que não falei com Artie ou Mercedes. Só recebi uma mensagem de texto de Santana."

"Dois."

Quinn não queria conversar sobre o assunto que tomava um bom pedaço da vida de todos eles. Amava a idéia de fazer parte dos vigilantes, algo que nunca pensou que seria possível, mas era bom ter uma pequena folga mesmo em momentos de crise. Respirar era fundamental para não ficar paranóica e ela era grata por Santana ser uma líder com tal sensibilidade, de saber que eles precisavam viver um pouco.

A grande questão era: será que Quinn realmente vivia plenamente? Justo ela que passou os melhores anos da vida adulta criando Beth como uma mãe solteira e solitária, mesmo que Matt estivesse sempre ao lado. Por um lado, claro que ela gostava de Matt, que ele era uma das pessoas mais importantes. Por outro, não havia outra pessoa. A partir do momento em que começou a gostar dos poderes que passou tantos anos tentando reprimir, Quinn começava a se transformar. A se permitir. Não havia remédio melhor para a estima do que a própria aceitação. Quinn era uma jovem mulher muito bonita que tinha um emprego que não a deprimia, voltou a estudar, transformou-se numa espécie de heroína secreta, e continuava a cuidar da filha com o mesmo esmero. Ela sentia que tinha uma dívida imensa de gratidão com Matt por tê-la ajudado em todo processo. Gratidão poderia ser confundida com amor. E havia tantos tipos de amor que eles também podiam ser confundidos. Quinn amava Matt, sem dúvidas, mas ela tinha medo de investigar tal sentimento mais a fundo.

A vigilante não se sentia atraída por Bosco ou qualquer outra pessoa do trabalho ou da faculdade. Por outro lado, não negava que gostava de se socializar com pessoas diferentes. Esse era o encanto. Essa era a razão por Quinn dar tanta atenção a sujeitos como Bosco recentemente.

"A turma está planejando uma festa de fim de semestre no final do mês. Vamos?"

"Claro. Será legal" – Matt respondeu da boca para fora.

"Se todos os deuses conspirarem a favor, bem que a gente poderia passar o domino na cabana. Só você e eu. A gente poderia deixar Beth aos cuidados de Rachel. O que acha?"

"Especialmente agora que Rachel está oficialmente com Santana" – Matt gargalhou – "Imagine a nossa pequena no meio daquelas duas atrapalhando o excitante início de namoro."

Quinn ficou séria. Matt disse "nossa pequena", e isso mexeu um pouco com ela. Foi a primeira vez que ele deixou algo assim escapar, como se fosse realmente o pai. O que, de certa forma, fazia sentido, pois Matt era a maior e melhor referência masculina que Beth tinha. Isso fazia Quinn se sentir quase que casada, mesmo sem estar.

"Crueldade. San e Rach devem estar em lua de mel."

"Elas se casaram, mamãe?" – Quinn fechou os olhos por um momento. Tinha que se lembrar o tempo inteiro que tinha uma menininha muito atenta para a conversa alheia – "Só tem lua de mel que se casa, certo?"

"É verdade, docinho. Só acho que Rachel e Santana devem querer ficar sozinhas nesses dias... para ver filmes e comer pipoca no sofá."

"É assim que elas namoram? A mãe da Patricia leva o namorado para o quarto e os dois brincam de pula-pula e de cavalinho na cama."

"Quem te disse isso?" – Quinn ficou surpresa e horrorizada.

"Patricia me contou. A mãe dela a manda ir para o quarto dela e ouvir música ou assistir um filme na televisão."

"Nunca mais vou deixar Beth na casa da Paula" – Quinn disse a nota mental entre os dentes. Se a mãe da Patricia não tinha tal cuidado com a própria filha, que dirá com o filho dos outros. Logo Quinn que tomava cuidados e tinha mil e uma regras sobre dormir com Matt em casa por causa da presença de Beth.

Chegaram em casa e Matt sugeriu ficar no apartamento de Quinn. Mas tudo que ela fez foi beijar o namorado e se despedir. Prometeu-lhe o domingo e Matt desceu frustrado dois andares de escadas e bateu a porta do próprio apartamento assim que entrou.

...

Rachel achava estranho o fato de a entrevista ser a última das etapas. Em outros empregos, era a primeira. Mas vai saber qual era a razão lógica para aquele tipo de seleção? Kurt e ela já haviam pesquisado diversas vezes sobre o processo de seleção comum para a entrada na companhia: análise de currículo, rápida entrevista emendada com a audição. E depois é que viam os processos de eliminação. Mas aquele esquema era invertido: os candidatos primeiro buscavam notas de qualificação. Seja lá como fosse, Rachel fez a prova escrita que consistia em responder dez questões objetivas sobre a própria companhia e ética profissional e uma pergunta subjetiva para resumir em até dez linhas o que o candidato busca dentro da Companhia.

"Rachel Berry" – um assistente a chamou. Era a penúltima entrevistava do dia.

Entrou na sala e encontrou a assistente junto com Shelby, que usava óculos e analisava os papéis.

"Sente-se senhorita Berry" – continuou a olhar os relatórios, sem ainda olhar diretamente para a candidata.

"Boa tarde, senhora Corcoran" – ajeitou a saia e sentou-se.

"Rachel Berry... grande nova na avaliação vocal, boa nota para interpretação e apenas na média para dança. Gabaritou a prova objetiva, o que não é um feito, e achei muito interessante a sua resposta sobre querer estar aqui. Você praticamente disse nas entrelinhas que essa companhia era uma etapa em direção ao seu estrelato."

"Não foi exatamente isso que quis dizer" – Rachel engoliu seco. Estava nervosa, apertando a ponta dos dedos das mãos – "O meu sonho maior é brilhar nos maiores teatros da metrópole, e acredito que esse seja o sonho de qualquer pessoa do teatro. É onde está o maior monumento em nosso meio e quem não gostaria de brilhar nos grandes palcos? Mas antes de mais nada, os grandes palcos são reservados para aqueles que estão melhores preparados... ou tiveram sorte. Eu não acredito tanto assim na sorte, então aposto no preparo, algo que tenho feito a minha vida inteira."

"Posso ver aqui... fez peças na escola, co-fundadora do teatro amador... mas foi recusada na escola de artes da metrópole. Escola, aliás, que formou os três diretores desta companhia, além de vários outros atores que aqui passaram" – Shelby não tinha problema algum em jogar alguns fatos na cara dos candidatos. Coisas que não estavam no currículo.

"Foi um dos golpes mais duros que sofri" – Rachel admitiu – "Mas isso não me fez parar ou desistir, como pode ver no meu currículo. Sei que a faculdade comunitária tem suas falhas. Sei que somos dois escolhidos graças a um convênio ao passo que são oito pessoas selecionadas pela universidade. Já começo perdendo daí, mas o fato é que, apesar de tudo isso, de todas as coisas que são contra, estou aqui sendo avaliada, recebendo boas notas. Nunca deixei de correr atrás. Não fui aceita na escola de artes, mas nunca deixei de correr atrás. Servia mesas no restaurante e cantava, sou co-fundadora do teatro musical amador ainda na escola e sei que não é grande coisa. A gente lutava por seis meses para entrar em cartaz por duas semanas. Tudo bem, mas era onde eu podia praticar e me aprimorar continuamente. A faculdade comunitária não tem um programa muito forte, mas eu usei tudo que ela podia me oferecer para aprender mais e mais. Não sou uma dançarina, mas sei atuar e tenho a minha voz. Eu também tenho a ambição e sei que no nosso meio isso é importante. Sei que esta Companhia busca sempre os melhores. Bom senhora Corcoran, eu dou sempre o melhor de mim em tudo que faço e, no processo, aprendo continuamente. Se a senhora entendeu que quero usar essa Companhia como escada, eu digo que faz algum sentido. Mas também quer dizer que você terá em mim a mais motivada e esforçada dos profissionais. Porque eu não me acomodo. Eu quero sempre mais e dou sempre o melhor de mim."

Shelby acenou e fez uma rápida anotação, que Rachel não conseguiu ver, apesar da vontade em espiar.

"Belo monólogo" – Rachel ficou sem saber se era um elogio ou uma ironia, pelo tom de indiferença. Shelby não era uma mulher que se deixava impressionar – "Até onde você iria para conseguir o que quer, senhorita Berry? Você dormiria com o seu diretor para conseguir um papel, por exemplo?"

"Tudo que consegui até agora foi com o meu talento e o meu trabalho, senhora Corcoran, não com a minha vagina. E vai continuar a ser assim. Vou até onde a minha consciência permitir. Posso ser ambiciosa e não jogo para perder, mas jogo limpo. A sua companhia tem um código de ética por uma razão. E também é por esta mesma razão que sei que me encaixaria muito bem aqui."

"Muito bem, senhorita Berry. Vamos comunicar nossa decisão amanhã. Aguarde o telefonema."

...

Artie ajudava Tom a colocar algumas peças descartadas na empresa dentro do carro. O ato poderia ser considerado roubo porque o destino daquele material era a destruição. No máximo, uma peça ou outra iria para reciclagem. Mas o lixo da empresa servia para Tom desenvolver uma série de brinquedinhos. No esforço em construir um aparato tecnológico para auxiliar os vigilantes, que Tom já fazia parte, ele se apressou em construir e criar. Nunca esteve tão estimulado. O único momento de excitação comparado ao presente momento foi o dia em que ele conseguiu delimitar teoricamente a potência da bomba eletromagnética, um artefato que agora ele tinha o caminho para construir, mas pensaria duas vezes antes de detonar. A rua em que aconteceu o evento na noite do terror ainda é um buraco negro em que a energia mal funciona.

Aquele material recolhido ia servir para fazer as escutas com o sinal ampliado, carrinhos com câmeras, armas brancas com recursos que Tom consideraria irados, como dar choque, e aparatos para auxiliar cada vigilante com seus poderes. Coisas que ainda estavam na imaginação de Tom, como uma roupa que pudesse ajudar Quinn a dispersar menos energia e concentrar ela num ponto único. Infelizmente, ele tinha nada para ajudar numa eventual emergência.

"Tudo pronto" – Artie olhou para os lados. Como não viu ninguém por perto, levantou-se e colocou a cadeira no porta-malas antes de flutuar até a porta da frente.

"Eu deveria fazer alguma coisa para essas pernas" – Tom tinha a imaginação em alta – "Algo que te permitisse pousar e voar na horizontal, você sabe, que nem todos os heróis que voam no cinema e nos quadrinhos."

"Uma coisa de cada vez, amigo. Nossa prioridade agora e conseguir melhorar o sistema de comunicação em batalha."

"Batalha? Você faz soar tudo muito épico."

"Depois da noite do terror e do encontro com Mr. Hyde, o que espera?"

"Realmente... épico pode ser uma boa definição olhando para esse lado. Mas, cara, depois de acompanhar vocês de perto, não estou ansioso pela próxima batalha. Tinha razão quando me disse que as pessoas se machucam de verdade e eu testemunho isso agora que faço parte da turma. Você perdeu um amigo nessa batalha, nada mais horrível. Por outro lado, é algo que me deu significado, cara. Minha vida estava vazia e se não fosse pelo meu cachorro, acho que já tinha me matado..."

"Tom... eu..."

"Não precisa dizer nada não, Artie. Estou legal agora. É bom ter uma razão para lutar e por quem lutar."

"Você deve lutar por você mesmo em primeiro lugar, Tom."

"Também acho, claro... só que lutar por mim é lutar pelas pessoas que me importo. E eu me importo com vocês. Mais do que imaginam."

...

Rachel caminhava de um lado ao outro. Proibiu todo mundo que conhecia a não telefonar para ela, a não ser em caso de urgência urgentíssima. Queria o telefonema livre para receber a notícia boa ou ruim da Companhia. Kurt acompanhava a movimentação com os olhos e tentava fingir não se importar ou se incomodar. De que jeito?

"Juro que estou quase ligando para Santana" – disse enquanto cortava os legumes para o almoço.

"Ela disse que viria para cá depois que fizesse a prova na faculdade."

"Vocês vão sair hoje?"

"Santana disse nada. E do jeito que ela anda sem dinheiro, duvido."

"Que belo namoro" – Kurt revirou os olhos.

"Ela é uma estudante quebrada, bolsista, que recebe uma mesada dos pais para se manter no dormitório e comer no bandejão da universidade. O carro que tinha quebrou e ela sequer teve grana para consertar. E ainda por cima é a vigilante que você acompanha nos noticiários."

"Que péssima escolha, Rach" – Kurt revirou os olhos – "Em vez de trocar Finn Hudson por um Bruce Wayne ou um Tony Stark, não... você optou pela versão feminina e latina do ferrado Peter Parker."

"A questão agora é dinheiro..." – Rachel arregalou os olhos quando o telefone tocou. Correu nervosa para atendê-lo. As mãos começaram a tremer – "Alô?"

"_Rachel Berry?_"

"Sim, é ela."

"_Aqui é Shelby Corcoran. Tenho a satisfação de informá-la que você foi aceita como uma das integrantes em nossa Companhia. Parabéns._"

"Oh meu deus, senhora Corcoran, sério mesmo?"

"Eu não perderia meu tempo ligando para dizer um não, querida. Aguardamos você nesta segunda para a assinatura do contrato de trabalho. Mais uma vez, parabéns."

Rachel desligou o telefone com um grito de alegria. As imagens que se passavam na mente dela ficaram meio borrada e a relação de tempo e espaço ficou estranha. Era como se o mundo ficasse mais lento, as vozes se alterassem, o corpo dela reagia de forma diferente. Era uma vontade de gritar, de chorar, de alívio. Abraçou Kurt, que a rodopiou no ar. Os dois trocaram um selinho e ele abriu a garrafa de champagne que guardava para ocasiões especiais. Ele tinha consciência de que o teatro profissional era um sonho improvável para ele. Mas Rachel se realizaria pelos dois.

Santana chegou durante a festa particular. Abraçou Rachel e a rodopiou no ar, assim como Kurt, mas diferente dele, com os braços completamente esticados e para cima, como se Rachel tivesse o peso de um bebê. A vigilante sabia que havia muito a fazer naquele sábado, mas e daí? Por Rachel, a cidade e a máfia poderiam esperar por um dia.

Naturalmente, as comemorações terminaram no quarto. Rachel estava nervosa e desejosa ao mesmo tempo. Queria Santana, queria ter o prazer, mas mordia os lábios em expectativa. Sabia como dar prazer a Finn Hudson. Era só abrir as pernas, curvar-se para a penetração anal ou ajoelhar-se para sugar o pênis. Era isso e o ex-namorado estaria satisfeito, mesmo que ela própria nem sempre conseguisse o prazer maior. Mas e com Santana? Ela tinha muito medo em não conseguir satisfazê-la. Tinha medo de achar estranho, de não ficar à vontade.

Mas diferente do que Rachel pensava, sexo era uma troca e Santana era quem estava disposta a dar a ela todo o prazer antes de conseguir o próprio. Ciente do nervosismo de Rachel, ela começou devagar entre beijos molhados e firmes. As mãos passeavam pelo corpo da namorada: costas, cintura, pescoço e seios. Santana colocou a mão debaixo da blusa de Rachel e massageou os seios, ainda que lamentasse a barreira do sutiã. Rachel passeava nos braços firmes e fortes, porém com as formas e a delicadeza feminina. Santana era tão bonita e sensual, que os lábios de Rachel rapidamente ficaram desejosos em provar mais e mais daquela pele, dos lábios, da língua. Suas mãos descobriram os seios da vigilante e seus dedos amaram a sensação de ter o volume e um mamilo ereto entre eles.

"San..." – Rachel quase deu um pulo quando sentiu a mão da namorada descer até o seu sexo e massagear a região ainda por cima da calcinha.

"Tão molhada..." – Santana adorou sentir a umidade que se espalhava pelo tecido.

Mas ainda não era momento. Ela tirou a blusa de Rachel, o sutiã, a ergueu para que se encaixasse em seus quadris, com as pernas a laçando pela cintura. E assim, delicadamente, deixou Rachel na cama. Beijou-lhe mais a boca, o pescoço, e desceu para os seios. Rachel gemeu alto sentindo a língua e os dentes da namorada acariciando a região tão sensível. Seu corpo reagia diferente, violentamente, era como se ela fosse ter um orgasmo antes mesmo de ser propriamente tocada. Imediatamente ficou intoxicada, queria mais. Queria que Santana lhe desse tudo de si e não se sentiu egoísta por isso.

Santana parou brevemente as carícias para tirar a roupa dela e os restos das roupas da namorada. Rachel sentou-se na cama por um instante, contemplando o corpo moreno, musculoso e, ao mesmo tempo, feminino. Pensou que Santana fosse alguma deusa que a escolheu sabe-se lá porque razão. Santana deixou Rachel explorar o seu corpo por um momento: costas, cintura, seios. Queria que a namorada ficasse à vontade com ela, com todas as partes dela. Hesitante, Rachel levou a mão ao sexo de Santana. Estava tão molhada. Santana fechou os olhos e gemeu com a sensação do toque, mesmo que hesitante.

"Isso é bom? Estou fazendo certo?"

"Isso é ótimo" – Santana respondeu sussurrando, permitindo que Rachel brincasse um pouco mais ali – "Só que, primeiro eu" – voltou a empurrar delicadamente a namorada para que ela se deitasse.

Beijou-lhe a boca, olhou nos olhos de Rachel e levou a mão até o sexo. Os dedos deslizavam facilmente pelo clitóris, os lábios inferiores e a entrada. Era incrível o quanto Rachel estava molhada. Amou ver todas reações que provocava: os olhos que se fechavam, os gemidos, o quadril que saltava em busca de mais contato. Passou os dedos na entrada, brincou um pouco antes de um movimento fluido penetrar-lhe com dois dedos. O corpo de Rachel saltou e ela gemeu alto. Algumas estocadas de leve e o orgasmo aconteceu. Santana retirou-se achando inacreditável no quão rápido e forte o gozo da namorada chegou.

"Ai... que vergonha!" – Rachel disse assim que recuperou o fôlego – "Ai meu deus, que vergonha... estou parecendo aqueles garotos hormonais que tem problema por gozar cedo..." – levou as mãos ao rosto. Nunca imaginou que pudesse ser como Finn Hudson, que gozava em menos de cinco minutos – "Desculpe, Santana, desculpe. Isso nunca aconteceu antes..."

"Quem disse que estou reclamando" – Santana tirou a mão de Rachel do rosto e beijou-lhe na ponta do nariz – "E espero sinceramente que você esteja preparada porque ainda nem terminei contigo" – voltou a segurar o sexo de Rachel e a penetrou mais uma vez.

Rachel nunca na vida dela teve orgasmos múltiplos. Nunca pensou que isso pudesse existir. Nunca pensou que pudesse gemer e gritar tão alto. Mas ela sequer conseguia pensar naquele instante. Tudo que queria era se perder naquela sensação inédita.

Quando conseguiu recuperar a consciência após alguns minutos de desmaio pós-gozo, abraçou Santana. Estava feliz e fascinada. Acima de tudo, queria saber se conseguia fazer o mesmo. Santana deixou-se ficar por baixo e permitiu que a namorada explorasse o seu corpo, que a conhecesse, que aprendesse naturalmente como lhe dar prazer.

...

"A gente precisa combinar de nos encontrarmos em outro lugar para conversar" – o inspetor Ross olhou incomodado para o bar de sempre.

"Como quiser, chefe" – Mercedes respondeu tentando manter o humor – "Só que conversar por telefone não é tão interessante. Sobretudo porque me priva da sua companhia."

"Você é uma jovem garota muito charmosa, Mercedes Jones. Sabia disso?"

Mercedes sorriu e bebericou o drinque enquanto o inspetor tomou um pouco do whisky. O inspetor Ross era um homem de quarenta e poucos anos, com grandes entradas que denunciavam a calvície que avançava. Usava um cavanhaque e estava sempre de terno preto e gravata cinza. Era pai de dois filhos, sendo que o mais velho jogava basquete na escola. A esposa era dona de casa que fazia tortas salgadas para ganhar algum dinheiro para si. O inspetor Ross era também o melhor informante que Mercedes tinha na polícia e o único em que ela confiava para trocar informações adquiridas pelos vigilantes.

"O que tem para mim?" – o inspetor perguntou.

"Conhece esse sujeito?" – mostrou uma foto impressa em papel comum.

"Brison, claro. Cara riquinho, metido a atleta e a garanhão. Eu acompanhei as investigações nas fábricas de fertilizantes. Baita tempo perdido. Por quê?"

"Tenho convicção de que Brison seja um dos fornecedores de brilho, aquela droga sintética que causa euforia e aumento temporário da força física, cujo mesmo componente ativo" – mostrou outra foto – "foi encontrado em Fabio Maldonado, o Mr Hyde que causou na cidade semana passada."

"Olha, Mercedes, por mais que eu odeie esse sujeito, ele está limpo."

"Não está, e a polícia olhou para o lugar errado" – mostrou mais um documento – "Ou para o estabelecimento errado. Ele não sujaria a principal fonte de renda legal, mas se você for olhar bem vai perceber que ele é um investidor entusiasmado no projeto de uma padaria. É muito dinheiro para um estabelecimento pequeno."

"Onde você conseguiu isso?" – Ross franziu a testa – "Instinto investigativo, astúcia jornalística e um hacker melhor do que o seu" – comeu alguns amendoins – "E eu não sei se você sabia, mas Holly Perez faz parte do círculo social de Brison" – pegou uma das fotos que entregou ao inspetor e circulou o rosto dela ao fundo da imagem – "Logo uma das promotoras que participaram do caso dele. Não é, no mínimo, anti-ético?"

Mercedes sorriu e terminou o drinque. Gostava de ver a carranca do amigo inspetor sempre que apresentava detalhes de um caso que a polícia não havia reparado. Por vezes os vigilantes entregavam pistas, seja por Mercedes ou por outros meios, para que certas investigações fossem feitas pelos meios oficiais. Era uma forma de não desgastá-los tantos e para não chamar sempre a atenção para si. No caso, entregar aquelas pistas ao inspetor, mesmo sendo informações já ultrapassadas pelo Oráculo, era uma forma de criar um subsídio.

"O que vai querer em troca, menina?"

"O de sempre, Ross: minha exclusiva."

O policial sorriu e ia terminar de beber o copo quando o rádio ganhou vida. Ele atendeu prontamente, deixou uma nota de vinte no balcão e foi saindo apressado do bar.

"O que aconteceu?" – ela correu atrás.

"Quer uma exclusiva hoje, Jones? Me acompanhe!"

...

Santana e Rachel dormiam abraçadas no quarto da atriz. Estavam nuas, suadas, cansadas, mas felizes. Por vezes, Santana abria preguiçosamente os olhos e não acreditava. Não foi meramente um dia sexual. Ela fez amor a uma menina por quem se apaixonava mais e mais e não conseguia acreditar no tanto que aquilo era bom. Se alguém dissesse há dois anos que ela e Rachel Berry, a mandona irritante do teatro amador, fossem terminar daquela maneira, ela diria que tal pessoa era completamente louca. Por vezes Rachel se aconchegava nos braços de Santana. Por vezes, Santana dava pequenos beijos no rosto e nos cabelos de Rachel e logo voltava a cochilar. Estava feliz e em paz.

Até o celular de Santana tocar. Era o sinal de emergência.

Abriu os olhos e levantou-se de imediato, procurando o aparelho dentro da mochila. Rachel ameaçou reclamar, mas ela reconheceu o toque, que era comum a todos os vigilantes. Ficou tensa ao ver Santana falando ao telefone. Então a namorada abaixou a cabeça e sentou na beira da cama e começou a chorar.

"O que foi, meu bem?" – Rachel disse com a voz suave, passando a mão nas costas de Santana, que a abraçou e começou a chorar com o rosto pressionado entre os seios da namorada – "O que foi que aconteceu?"

"Jenny" – ela disse aos soluços – "Jenny foi encontrada morta no prédio do meu dormitório" – e chorou ainda mais – "Foi ele, Rach... foi ele... eu sei que foi..."


	10. Assassino inconsciente

"Você sabia que a senhorita Jenniffer Blanchet estava na cidade?"

"Não senhor."

Santana olhou mais uma vez para o inspetor Ross. Sabia que ele era fonte de Mercedes, sabia que ele ajudava os vigilantes com as investigações que tocava. A questão é que o detetive não sabia quem eram os vigilantes, não sabia de Santana, e se soubesse, a prenderia imediatamente. Não pela razão da qual ela se encontrava na delegacia prestando depoimento. Se bem que ela preferia mil vezes ser presa por ter a identidade revelada do que estar naquela saleta porque encontraram o corpo da ex-namorada no hall de entrada da portaria que dava acesso ao dormitório dela e de Mercedes.

Jenny não apresentava nenhum sinal de violência a não ser o estrangulamento e que a matou. Uma das conclusões da perícia e que não foram divulgados ainda ao público era de que estava morta há pelos menos 12 horas antes de ser descoberta. A hipótese que a polícia trabalhava era de que ela foi morta em outro lugar e levada para ser encontrada ali, naquele dormitório, seja lá por qual razão. Não havia sinais de roubo. Jenniffer Blanchet tinha 24 anos, formada há quase um ano, trabalhava junto a empresa do pai na cidade natal, pertencia a uma família tradicional e rica, deixou um irmão mais velho e uma irmã mais jovem, pai e mãe.

"Então por que ela carregava na bolsa uma foto sua e um presente com o seu nome nele?"

"O quê?" – Santana quase deu um salto na cadeira – "Senhor eu não sei do que está falando. Não falava com Jenny há mais de um mês. Pessoalmente, eu não a via há quase um ano. Posso provar!" – Santana pegou o celular comum e o entregou ao inspetor – "Também posso acessar aqui e agora a minha caixa de mensagens do e-mail. Eu mal interagia com ela pelas redes sociais. Jenny não era o tipo da pessoa que fazia surpresas. Se ela viesse para a cidade me procurar por qualquer razão, me avisaria. Tenho certeza disso."

"Qual era a natureza da relação que você mantinha com a senhorita Blanchet?"

"Éramos amigas."

"Só amigas?"

"Jenny e eu namoramos por cerca de dois anos."

"Por que romperam?"

"Não foi um relacionamento contínuo. A gente rompia e voltávamos semanas ou até meses depois. Então, quando ela se formou sabendo que iria voltar para a cidade dela ao passo que eu tinha mais dois anos de curso pela frente, nosso rompimento definitivo foi natural."

"Então não havia sinais de que voltariam num relacionamento?"

"Não senhor. Inclusive estou em outro relacionamento. Jenny era apenas uma amiga" – Santana enfatizou o amiga.

"Ela nunca mencionou desejo de reatar?"

"Não senhor."

"Ela tinha inimigos ou fortes desavenças?"

"Não que eu saiba. Quer dizer, Jenny sempre foi muito decidida e dona do próprio nariz. O gênio forte dela provocava conflitos, mas nada que pudesse levar alguém a querer machucá-la."

"E você tem inimigos, senhorita Lopez?"

"Não" – não sob a identidade de uma estudante comum de arquitetura. Mas ela tinha vários como vigilante – "Não que eu saiba."

"O que fez ao longo da última semana?"

"Basicamente estudei para os testes finais de semestre, fiz algumas provas, fiquei com minha namorada e com meus amigos. Nada demais."

"E o que fez no dia do assassinato?"

"Fiz uma prova pela manhã na faculdade e de lá fui para a casa da minha namorada."

"Não passou em mais nenhum lugar?"

"Não senhor."

"Como ficou sabendo da morte da senhorita Blanchet?"

"Por um telefonema dado por Mercedes Jones, a minha companheira de dormitório" – Santana sabia que essa informação era de conhecimento do inspetor e por isso não viu razão para poupar nomes – "Eu estava com minha namorada na casa dela quando recebi a notícia."

"Qual o nome da sua atual namorada, senhorita Lopez? Pode dizer?"

"Rachel Berry."

O inspetor Ross ficou em alerta. Rachel Berry era a civil que a polícia acreditava que tivesse um relacionamento próximo com os vigilantes ou com um deles, a mais forte. Porém, os investigadores nunca conseguiram provar ou achar evidências para sustentar a tese de forma que se pudesse estabelecer um processo.

"Sua namorada confirmaria todas essas informações se eu a convidasse a depor agora?"

"Cada vírgula."

"A senhorita Blanchet era ciumenta?"

"Um pouco..." – Santana se remexeu desconfortável.

"Ela já fez cenas públicas de ciúmes?"

"Algumas vezes. Sempre em festas quando todo mundo bebia um pouco além."

"Ela sabia do seu relacionamento com a senhorita Rachel Berry?"

"Acho que não. Quer dizer, Rachel e eu não nos escondemos, mas também não alardeamos nosso relacionamento em redes sociais ou coisas do tipo. Não comentei nada com Jenny a respeito na última vez em que nos falamos, até porque nem estava com Rachel ainda."

"A senhorita Blanchet conheceu Rachel Berry em alguma ocasião?"

"As duas se viram em uma ocasião ou duas. Nada importante."

"Você já demonstrava interesse em Rachel Berry ou vice-versa nessa época em que Jenny e ela se encontraram?"

"Não!" – balançou a cabeça inquieta – "O que está sugerindo? Que Rachel tenha alguma coisa com isso por uma estupidez passional ou algo assim? Ficou louco?"

"Você sabe como a senhorita Blanchet morreu?"

"Ela foi estrangulada. Saiu em todos os jornais."

"Não apenas estrangulada, senhorita Lopez" – pegou uma foto do arquivo e jogou sobre a mesa. Santana olhou a imagem e desviou o rosto e lutou para não chorar – "Ela foi estrangulada por alguém muito forte. Tão forte e tão rápido que não houve tempo hábil para lutar. E esse alguém pode ter transportado o corpo para a portaria do seu prédio. Por isso eu te pergunto mais uma vez: há alguma informação que tenha deixado escapar sobre Rachel Berry ou sobre inimizades que possa ter feito, ou você ou a senhorita Blanchet?"

"Não senhor" – ela não podia dizer o que realmente pensava.

"Você sabia que Rachel Berry teve contato com a vigilante forte?"

"Todos sabem. Está no Youtube. O que isso tem a ver?"

"Você acredita que a sua namorada e essa vigilante se conheçam ou estabeleçam algum tipo de relação de cumplicidade?"

"A ponto de ela pedir para a vigilante matar a minha ex-namorada?" – Santana revirou os olhos – "Essa é a hipótese mais cretina que ouvi até agora. Rachel já teve contato circunstancial com a vigilante, mas eles não são próximos, ok?"

"Tem certeza?"

"Tenho!" – Santana suspirou – "E mesmo que ela conhecesse essa vigilante, essa teoria continuaria a ser absurda! Eu conheço Rachel há alguns anos, antes de namorarmos, fizemos parte do teatro amador da cidade. E ela sempre foi uma das pessoas mais íntegras e leais que conheci."

"E quanto a vigilante? Pode dizer o mesmo?"

"Sinceramente, senhor, o mutante gigante daquele dia foi prova suficiente de que a vigilante não é a única com super-força nesse mundo."

"Você tem um ponto" – Ross tentou sorrir, mas não foi correspondido.

O inspetor Ross abriu a gaveta e tirou dela um pacote plástico com uma caixa dentro. Pegou luvas e retirou o conteúdo. Abriu a caixa, que continha uma jóia, um cordão de ouro com um pingente escrito J&S. Santana começou a chorar.

"Este seria o seu presente. Você tem mesmo certeza de que não deixou escapulir nenhum detalhe?" – tudo que Santana conseguiu fazer foi acenar – "Muito bem, senhorita Lopez" – Ross guardou o presente e voltou a colocá-lo na embalagem plástica. Então entregou um lenço de papel e um copo descartável com água – "Obrigado pelo depoimento."

...

"Não conseguiram achar ninguém?" – Santana estava enfurecida. Andava de um lado ao outro pela cabana enquanto Tom e Artie se desdobravam em pegar informações da polícia, do oráculo, das câmeras, do que fosse – "Que merda é essa? Por que não estão trabalhando direito?"

O fato era que Santana estava surtando. A morte de Jenny a desequilibrou. Era uma moça inocente, com futuro brilhante pela frente, mas que foi assassinada por causa da vigilante. Os outros poderiam elaborar as mais diferentes teorias, mas Santana sabia qual era a única verdade: que Martinez articulou o assassinato de Jenny por causa dela, para atingi-la. E deu certo, porque tudo que ela pensava era em matar o vilão, Holly, Frank, Mr. Hyde, e quem mais se colocasse à frente.

"Santana!" – Rachel disse austera – "Você deveria tomar o calmante agora."

"Desculpe, Berry, mas vocês não vão me drogar por livre e espontânea vontade. Eu tenho uma missão aqui e eu vou até o fim."

"Não vê que é isso que ele quer?" – Matt bronqueou – "O seu descontrole?"

"Eu to me fudendo."

"Santana, olha a Beth" – Rachel advertiu para a presença da criança que acompanhava tudo sem entender.

"Eu to me fudendo para Beth..."

E foi isso. Quinn pesou a mão contra o rosto da líder. Houve segundos de silêncio pelo choque, até Santana tentar revidar. Para sorte de Quinn, ela estava sendo contida pela telecinésia de Matt. Mesmo assim era difícil. Santana conseguia resistir à pressão e avançar, mesmo que lentamente. Por um momento ele temeu pela segurança da namorada. Mas foi quando a outra namorada, Rachel, tomou a frente.

"PARA!" – ela gritou – "Santana, para! Todo mundo aqui está fazendo o melhor, só que não dá para fazer milagre! Então eu sugiro que ou você faça alguma coisa para minar essa energia e recuperar o foco. Porque do jeito que está, do jeito que está fazendo o jogo dele, vai acabar morta e ainda levar todos nós juntos!"

Santana parou. Olhou para todos naquela sala e saiu da cabana. Caia uma chuva torrencial, mas ela não se importava, começou a correr pela floresta o mais rápido que podia apesar da lama e do caminho irregular, cheio de obstáculos.

Foram dias complicados para Santana. Tirando Mercedes e Artie, os demais nunca tiveram contato com Jenny. Das poucas vezes que Rachel a viu, houve enfrentamento sutil com olhares, pequenas frases. Tudo graças ao ciúme que Jenny sentia por Santana. As lembranças de Rachel sobre Jenny não eram das mais simpáticas. Por outro lado, ela entendia o sofrimento da namorada. Num exercício de colocar-se no lugar, imaginou o que aconteceria se Finn Hudson fosse assassinado só para atingi-la. Talvez fosse querer sangue também. Mas a questão era que havia coisas maiores envolvidas e perder o foco poderia ser suicídio.

"Que bom que você tem algum poder sobre ela" – Quinn dirigiu-se sarcástica a Rachel – "Vamos fazer o seguinte: Artie e Tom, precisamos saber o que levou Jenniffer a vir para cá e quem a contatou. Matt e eu vamos às ruas fazer um CSI, Cedes toma conta de Beth e dê uns telefonemas, e Rachel cuida da Santana. Quando ela entrar por aquela porta, não me interessa como, mas eu quero que ela tome uma dose cavalar de calmantes e durma por três dias. Entendido?"

"Quem te fez a segunda no comando?" – Mercedes cruzou os braços.

"Tem certeza que vai querer discutir?"

As duas se encararam, até que Mercedes revirou os olhos e decidiu não enfrentar. Afinal, Quinn tinha razão. Eles precisavam voltar a trabalhar ordenadamente.

"Britt mandou um e-mail" – Artie anunciou e começou a ler em voz alta.

_Olá pessoal,_

_Sinto muito não poder ajudá-los. Martinez não entrou em contato comigo e não acho que ele faria. Também não soube de nada além da fuga. Mas noutro dia eu vi o Ruy. Se não me engano, ele está morando agora no bosque. _

_Até mais_

_Brittany_

"Quem é Ruy?" – Rachel perguntou e a dúvida também era de Tom e de Quinn.

"O primeiro marido de Holly e pai do filho dela" – respondeu Matt – "É engenheiro civil e me ajudou a conseguir um emprego na construtora assim que cheguei nessa cidade. É um cara legal. Ele se mudou ainda naqueles tempos por isso só Grant, Brittany e eu tivemos mais contato. Não sabia que estava na metrópole..."

"Acha que vale a pena investigar?" – Quinn perguntou.

"Pelo menos verificar. A gente pode pedir para Brittany conversar com ele, sondar coisas. A essa altura, tudo é válido."

"Desde que a gente não perca o foco..." – Rachel olhou pela janela. A chuva ainda estava forte e não havia sinal algum de Santana. Começava a ficar preocupada.

Passaram a próxima meia hora conversando e fazendo preparativos. Todos, exceto Quinn e Matt, dormiriam na cabana naquela noite. Rachel ligou para Kurt e avisou que dormiria fora. Os dois sempre tinham esse cuidado desde que começaram a morar juntos, o que era um hábito saudável. Kurt era família. Tanto quanto os pais dela. Uma pena que ela não podia dividir tudo a respeito da nova parte da vida dela.

"Pessoal" – Tom chamou a atenção para uma das elas de segurança. Santana se aproximava.

A vigilante ainda não tinha conseguido arrancar a raiva do peito. Ao menos não queria mais brigar com os amigos. Estava ensopada, suja de lama e mancava por conta de uma torção. Sentou-se no banco de madeira da varanda e ali ficou olhando para a chuva que aos poucos abrandava.

"Você está péssima" – Rachel se aproximou e não teve resposta – "O menos se acalmou?"

"Mais ou menos" – Santana curvou-se e começou a tirar o sapato. Primeiro o do pé machucado e depois o outro. Tirou a jaqueta, a colocou ao lado no chão.

"Se vai tirar a roupa toda, é melhor eu buscar uma toalha. Há dois sujeitos hormonais e um terceiro comprometido lá dentro."

"Ciúme?"

"Só estou sendo zelosa."

Santana parecia não se importar. Tirou a calça jeans molhada e finalmente a blusa. Rachel entrou para pegar uma toalha, mas Santana a seguiu só de calcinha e sutiã. Ignorou os olhares perplexos e foi direto a um dos banheiros. Precisava de um banho quente e tirar a lama do cabelo. Depois de vestir roupas secas, entrou para o quarto que mais gostava e de fechou lá dentro. Rachel a encontrou sentada no meio da cama de casal, com as pernas cruzadas em estilo indiano.

"Isso é suco com sonífero?" – apontou para o copo com laranjada que a namorada carregava.

"Acertou" – não havia porque mentir – "Vai te fazer bem. Esses últimos dias foram terríveis e você mal pregou os olhos."

"Desculpe por ter sido tão grossa contigo quando tudo que fez foi tentar me amparar."

"Foi um baque duro, eu sei" – entregou-lhe o copo. Santana não resistiu e tomou todo o líquido. Recebeu um carinhoso beijo na cabeça de Rachel em recompensa.

"Sabe que sou resistente a essas coisas" – entregou-lhe o copo.

"Se você dormir por seis horas, fico feliz."

Beijou Santana nos lábios e a empurrou delicadamente contra a cama. Deixou o copo no criado mudo e voltou rapidamente às carícias. Permitiu-se ficar um pouco em cima do corpo da namorada e dominá-la antes de deslizar para o lado e puxar os lençóis para cobri-las. Puxou Santana para junto do corpo e esperou que ela adormecesse entre pequenos beijos e carícias.

...

De acordo com as informações sugadas do departamento de polícia, realmente não houve contatos prévios entre Santana e Jenny. Os relatórios do inspetor Ross traziam pareceres que isentavam a participação da ex-namorada no assassinato, mas ainda trabalha com o fato de que Santana foi usada para atraí-la à cidade de alguma maneira. Por quem, eles não sabiam. Mas os vigilantes trabalhavam sob outra ótica. Segundo a polícia, Jenny chegou à cidade dois dias antes assassinato e se hospedou no melhor hotel. Em todo esse tempo, não tentou entrar em contato com Santana uma única vez. Isso foi o mais fácil de verificar. Aparentemente, Jenny viajou a negócios a julgar pelo encontro que teve com o dono de uma confecção voltada exclusivamente para exportação. Essa era a área que Jenny se formou e aparentemente ela veio à cidade para prestar um trabalho de consultoria. Ela tinha passagem marcada para voltar no dia em que aconteceu o assassinato. Ou seja, tinha intenção alguma de se encontrar com Santana, o que leva a crer que a foto e a jóia foram plantadas na bolsa.

Ainda debaixo de uma fina garoa, Quinn e Matt, ou melhor, Ice e Marvel percorreram algumas das joalherias de áreas ainda dominadas pela máfia. Priorizaram pequenos estabelecimentos e, munidos da máscara, interceptaram funcionários ou os próprios donos. Um deles confessou ter feito um pingente de ouro com as letras J e S.

"Quem encomendou?"

"Eu não o conheço. Não é alguém da área ou um cliente" – o homem respondeu se tremendo de medo devido à presença dos dois vigilantes.

"Por um acaso foi esse sujeito?" – Ice mostrou a foto de Martinez na tela do celular.

"Não... não foi esse."

"Tem certeza?" – Ice pressionou enquanto o companheiro o segurava firme.

"Tenho sim."

"E esse?" – mostrou a foto de outro fugitivo, o ex-policial infiltrado com o dom da velocidade que teve a mandíbula quebrada por um soco de Santana no confronto que resultou na prisão de Martinez e mais tarde na dele depois que os arquivos foram expostos.

"Não."

"Pode descrevê-lo?"

"Alto, branco, cabelo castanho com um jeito que fazia que ele se parecesse com o Tintim, você sabe, com a ponta para o alto."

"Ele dava meio sorriso que o deixa com cara de panaca, tinha cova na bochecha quando fazia isso, voz macia, barba rala, não muito em forma?" – o homem pareceu ficar surpreso e acenou – "Vamos embora, Marv."

Matt seguiu a companheira vigilante e namorada. Quando os dois se viram em segurança, segurou a segurou pelo braço e a fez parar. Tirou a máscara momentaneamente, e também a dela. Queria encará-la olhos nos olhos.

"O que foi aquilo?"

"Um retrato falado mental."

"Quinn, você induziu o cara a confirmar uma descrição de Finn Hudson."

"Eu não sei o que está acontecendo, Matt. Mas eu tenho o exato endereço para perguntar."

Entraram no carro e Quinn se acomodou no banco do passageiro. A umidade das roupas a incomodava. A situação a incomodava. Olhou pelas ruas da cidade já escurecidas. Tudo estava úmido, vazio, triste. Pensou em Matt e no quanto ele parecia distante nas últimas semanas. A intenção dela ao propor que os dois investigassem juntos com Beth em segurança na cabana junto com os outros foi também para conversarem. Precisavam colocar algumas coisas nos eixos ou não sabia o que poderia acontecer depois no relacionamento. Eles namoravam a uma no e meio, tempo suficiente para sentar e promover certos ajustes. Matt estacionou o carro próximo na rua atrás do prédio de Finn numa posição que lhes favoreceria uma fuga. Saíram, olharam para os lados. A chuva apertava e a única pessoa que andava pela rua era um senhor num guarda-chuva preto que estava mais preocupado em desviar das poças.

Matt analisou o edifício. Finn morava no terceiro andar, o que facilitava as coisas. Esteve naquele apartamento uma única vez quando foi fazer o favor de consertar um vazamento na pia ainda na época em que eles frequentavam o teatro amador. Apontou a janela correta e Quinn sinalizou que ia primeiro, aproveitando que ela estava aberta.

"Mexa o menos possível" – ele instruiu.

"Eu sei, babe."

Num impulso, o corpo de Quinn foi alçado até a janela. Ela conseguiu se agarrar e entrar com certa habilidade. Foi quando deparou-se com a cena que a deixou ligeiramente paralisada. Finn Hudson estava atrás da cortina que ele separava o quarto dos outros "cômodos" da quitinete. Da penumbra era possível ver que ele estava fazendo sexo. Os gemidos também ajudavam a entender o quadro. Movimentou-se em silêncio, abriu a portaria e destrancou a porta.

"Ohhh, eu quero gozar dentro" – Finn dizia entre urros.

"Não!" – a moça protestou – "Você, ahhh, disse que ia... ahhh, tirar..."

"Estou quase lá... só mais um pouco..."

"Não..."

A vigilante ligou a luz e abriu a cortina. Finn pulou de lado no susto e procurou o lençol para cobrir o membro ereto e molhado, deixando a mulher completamente descoberta.

"Você?" – Finn gritou ofendido.

"É... eu!" – pegou a calça no chão e jogou na direção dele. Então puxou o lençol e o atirou na direção da menina, que ela sequer conhecia. Nesse meio tempo, Matt chegou – "Tenho uma coisa séria para conversar contigo. Infelizmente a lady vai ter de escutar, portanto, desculpe se isso for um segredo."

"O quê?" – Finn vestiu a calça e o roçar o fez se melar no tecido. Tarde demais para constrangimentos – "Vocês não tem o direito..." – sentiu o corpo ser jogado para trás, contra a parede, por uma força invisível. Algo próximo ao que sentiu no dia da confusão no antigo apartamento de Rachel e Kurt e, dali, pensou que aquele vigilante pudesse estar envolvido com o incidente, tal como a teoria maluca de Matt sugeriu.

"Para o seu bem, é melhor se comportar. Seremos breves" – o vigilante alertou – "Você encomendou um pingente de ouro com as letra cerca de duas semanas atrás. Por quê?"

"Eu..."

"Eu fiz uma pergunta!" – Ice interrompeu – "Ou você responde ou as coisas ficarão feias."

"Foi uma idéia de um cliente, ok."

"Cliente? Esse pingente foi colocado numa bolsa de uma mulher que foi friamente assassinada. Você tem 30 segundos para se explicar."

"Foi por um acaso, ok? Ele trouxe o carro que era de um amigo. Disse que esse amigo o mataria se visse o amassado e perguntou o que eu poderia fazer a respeito."

"Que carro era?" – o outro vigilante perguntou.

"Um BMW M3 vermelho, modelo 2009, talvez 2010..."

"Lembra da placa?"

"MD 3 alguma coisa... não lembro o resto."

"Continue a história" – Ice mandou.

"Eu concertei, dei um jeito, então esse sujeito me pagou extra por ter salvo a vida dele e ainda me convidou para tomar uma cerveja no bar na rua da oficina. Eu aceitei. Na conversa descobri que ele conhecia Santana Lopez e que a detestava. Eu falei a minha história, que era abominável Rachel ter a escolhido no final. Então ele me disse que sabia como fazer Santana voltar com uma namorada e deixar Rachel em paz."

"Que plano?" – a voz de ice era cada vez mais gélida e dura.

"Ele mandou eu fazer uma jóia, recomendou o lugar mais em conta, e tudo que precisava fazer era convencer essa moça a falar com Santana."

"E você se encontrou com ela?"

"Sim... num restaurante para o café da manhã. Ela disse que estava só de passagem, mas eu a convenci. Ela até me mostrou uma foto de Santana que levava dentro da agenda na bolsa... então eu entreguei a jóia... e a gente saiu conversando... foi..."

"Hudson, o que aconteceu?"

"Eu não sei... está tudo embaçado. A gente estava andando e... oh deus..." – os olhos dele ficaram marejados e o desespero era evidente – "Oh deus... ela gritou... oh... eu acho que... eu acho que a machuquei... não consigo me lembrar... não consigo... mas acho que a machuquei..."

Vendo o desespero genuíno do jovem homem, a vigilante se aproximou e mostrou uma fotografia na tela.

"Esse foi o cliente?" – Finn acenou. A vigilante recuou. Estava com pena de Finn. Ele foi um colega próximo por muito tempo e era um bom sujeito que agiu claramente sob a influência deliberada de Martinez – "Essa moça era uma inocente que foi cruelmente assassinada. Se eu fosse você, iria para a polícia dizer tudo que sabe. Martinez Perez é um foragido da polícia e homem perigoso. Ele não hesitaria em acabar com a sua vida ou de qualquer pessoa que encontrasse pelo caminho."

Os vigilantes deixaram o apartamento perturbados com tudo que aconteceu. Voltaram ao carro em silêncio e Quinn esqueceu-se até da vontade de discutir a relação com Matt.

"Para casa?"

"Não... para a cabana" – Quinn respirou fundo. Sua mente funcionava freneticamente na tentativa de montar o grande quadro – "Finn pode ou não ter matado Jenniffer. Santana se descontrola e mata Finn. Isso a destói, destrói Rachel e desmoronaria todos nós. É um plano engenhoso de vingança. Um belo jogo, admito."

"O que vamos fazer?"

"Vamos contar tudo."

...

Havia silêncio profundo na cabana. Finn Hudson era a última pessoa que pensaram que pudesse estar envolvida, muito embora a teoria de Quinn fizesse todo sentido, que Martinez o manipulou mentalmente. O ex de Rachel Berry era um grandalhão idiota, um ciumento, um infantil, mas não era um assassino. Era um ponto que até mesmo Santana Lopez concordava. E mesmo que fossem as mãos de Hudson no pescoço de Jenny, dificilmente ele estaria consciente do ato. Era desconfortável ver o rosto dele abaixado nas páginas dos noticiários sendo taxado como um criminoso frio. Um réu confesso. A polícia já trabalhava novamente com a história de crime passional que deu errado. Triste, estúpido, deprimente.

Rachel não controlou o choro. Correu para o quarto em que passara a noite com Santana e se trancou. Tinha algumas ligações perdidas no celular. Cinco de Kurt. Não quis atendê-lo. Não queria falar com ninguém. O café da manhã estava todo pronto à mesa, mas apenas Tom e Beth desfrutavam dele. Tom era solidário com a tristeza e perplexidade dos colegas, mas a verdade é que ele não conhecia Finn Hudson e não fingiria o pesar. Por isso, respeitosamente, acompanhou a menina à mesa e desfrutou das panquecas e do leite quente.

"Podemos investigar esse empresário" – Quinn rompeu o silêncio – "Com certeza ele tem relação com Martinez ou com a máfia..."

"Não" – Santana disse firme – "Chega desse pique-pega. Se Martinez quiser, vai ter de me encarar frente a frente da próxima vez."

"E como pretende fazer isso?" – Artie não sabia onde a líder queria chegar e ficou confuso.

"Vou usar uma das poucas coisas que eu sei que ele ama de verdade."

"Holly?"

"Não... Brittany."

...

CONCLUI NO PRÓXIMO.


End file.
